


Death Sprites and Godly Fights.

by wolfHhowling



Series: Death sprites and Godly fights series of related works [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Celtic Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Character Development, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Freeform, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rumors, Sex, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfHhowling/pseuds/wolfHhowling
Summary: Ah, come now don't be shy. I am the watcher, who watches the world and lords over all. I am midnight the god of gods, the one who watches below my fellows and what they govern. I am a story keeper you might say, and I'd love to share with you a story. That has love and death, flames of rage, and gentle flowers. One of tricks and war, of star crossed lovers. Come now don't be shy, sit below my pillar, and watch the tapestry unfold.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to get somethings across:  
> 1, I do actually know the Greek, Celtic, and Norse myths of each of these characters. The roman counter parts of them, the catholic edits later imposed to make themselves look good. The many, many interpretations, re designs and that the fact mythology was by word of mouth, and as such their are many additions and differences in telling, based on region. 
> 
> This being said, this is a story if we took out all the " incest", " nasty personality traits", and popped the myths bubble. Meaning while Greek mythology was going on, Norse mythology was also going on, as well as Celtic mythology. Chinese and so on and so forth. This being said logically that puts ALL mythologies with in the same bubble, and this fanfic poses the " what if they were aware that they existed and interacted "  
> 2\. I'm dyslexic so if you can actually read this and move forward and fall in love with said Fanfic. " Wowie, I the Great HOWL HAS FINALLY MADE WORD SPAGHETTI!" yes, I'm an undertale fan lol.  
> 3\. IF updates go more then a week, a month, so on and so forth, I probably plum forgot the fic existed. I'm absent minded you can contact me here, http://forum-rpg-haven.forumotion.com/  
> Please do not flood that forum with spam, I have set it up ware you can contact me via the " Adverts" section, so that you don't have to make an account, and so my sister ( the owner **we co own it actually**) doesn't panic. But if you wish to join by all means.  
> 4\. This sight will also be having a " Rp" similar to this fanfic. So you could say it will be a fan rp of a Fanfic of a fandom lol  
> 5\. I hope you enjoy this as much as I"m sure I'll like writing chapters for it, and lastly I hope to have some friendly notes in the future.  
> 6\. I don't like five, so no it won't end on chapter five, I'll write a fluff chapter if I have too.
> 
> 7\. Hephaestus Aphrodite and Persephone are pretty long and names like this I"ll be shortening. Hepheastus will be Hessy, and Aphrodite will be just " Dite" Persephone will be " Phessy"

Well, hello there, I am lord midnight, and this is my domain. The vastness of space at your back, with billions of stars to light this forever twilight of a world. My pillar in which I sit, marbled and yet warm to touch instead of cold. Now the clouds here, are quite comfortable to sit and lounge on, and I recommend snuggling deep with in their cottony confines. The dark clouds are good at giving you nice refreshing drinks, while the gentle warmth of my pillar will keep you cozy for days. Across the way is my brother, the Lord of time, and his pillar like mine gives off some heat. We'll be your hosts for the time, he's good at making popcorn had centuries to perfect such a task, and I make a mean batch of cookies when prompted. That shinny blue expanse of swirling mass, ah pay close attention to that. You won't plummet to your end, I and time will never allow such horror. But this is the world and all its gods below, yes pull up a cloud, and watch the golden tapestry as I have for centuries. Do not let that fool you timid creatures. The world for this story, isn't old, and its not quite new, some place in the vastness of between that, is when this story takes place. Now then, let me pull it toward you with my scythe, don't fret little creatures, I Lord midnight nor my brother would accidentally cut a thread of time, or space. Humans, such odd creatures you are, to fret such silly things. Shh, and watch the story is about to begin. 

The darkness of the underworld, would suck the joy out of the afterlife if it weren't the gardens, the various estates, and of course the many dead poets that roamed what seemed like aimlessly writing more poetry no one but the dead would ever get to enjoy. Song writers filling the after light with music the living would never get to hear, and in the distance, the screams of the condemned and punished. There were war reenactments, that were so to the core of what happened, that it made many historians in the after life, weep with joy. Plays of tragedies, and various other works played out day to day. There were show times, and concerts, and reenactments, and contests, to fill a never ending schedule. Death, wasn't that bad, unless you were rather evil, got on some deity of the underworlds bad side, or forgot that a specific ferrymen didn't take kindly to being short changed in the afterlife. However, just like in life, Death had its struggles. You could date in the afterlife, you could marry, you could go on great and grand adventures. Some gods, and minor deities that roamed about delighted in doing tours. After a while however, you slowly ran out of things to do. You could only garden so much, could only watch the same thousand plays so many times before they too became a bore. One would think that a Poet died just about every day, but to be honest, it was a handful every generation, and the worst part is writers now had all eternity to finish one work. There was no dead lines, in the afterlife, and you also didn't have to make a living. This lead to protests, riots, and discontent with those who had been dead for a few decades. Shops some how sprang up in the afterlife, for various goods.  
Hades watched with dull amusement as nothing made much sense. His had started to talk to himself about half a decade or was it four ago. He hadn't shaved so he was starting to look like a demonic or hell bent version of a father Christmas,or homeless due to the length of his wave black locks that framed his face. Wild untamed unkempt, when was the last time he showered, like he knew. Not that anything rotted down here anyway, body order died in the stale air anyway. Teeth well those were brushed, at least. He watched idly people roaming his perfect dead garden with green ghostly leaves baring fruit he knew full well tasted similar to volcanic ash. He wasn't sure if the trees decided to get even in the afterlife, or were just as bored as he was. The other day he could have sworn he had gotten a peach that tasted like a banana. He downed his coffee, and frowned " Well, Hades's you've done it, you've actually managed to have coffee that tastes like everything is down here. Dead." he mused as he strode back in, his castle he realized was black, blue, and he was quite sure if that was putrid gray or some form of icky brown. Gods only knew what color his tapestries or drapes were, and forsaken was the sole who attempted such task of naming such a horrendous color. HIs thrown which he slumped against, was made to look ominous but not to be comfortable. His entire castle, was uncomfortably dead of anything that remotely resembled comfort. " I need out " he decided as staring in side his castle, was just as dull as it was outside. " I could see how the mountain is doing, get a bite to eat... oh wait, the last time I went people acted like I had rode in on a flaming hydra, grew a spare head and was talking in tongues." he frowned deeply. " I could visit a god in the Underworld, lets see, who am I friends with, Hell, " he said then frowned as her name echo'd in his great hall. " right, she'll either ask why I'm here in her part of the underworld visiting the Norse After life, or inquire if I'm seeing anyone. " he frowned deeper " yes because a god of this sad existence has plenty of options for dating " he slid down his thrown even more. " Oh yes, countless female deities of the dead, and then the dead themselves, why do I want to be more depressed then what I all ready am " he voiced aloud " I could visit Anubis, or Horus, Set even if any of them are in Egypt park, but I think they are all still ticked, I can't help it I"m Greek, drinking someone under the table is easy considering I grew up with the god of booze " he sighed " Anubis is avoiding me due to a little bet he lost, and of course horus is pissed He lost that game of chance " he sighed " guess leaving the underworld is my only freaking option " he sighed " I could frighten mortals " he said then sighed deeper " that only gets so amusing the first ten times it happens and by accident" he frowned. " I know I'll walk the garden that is at the Mountains base." he smiled " maybe watch the sea as it laps the beach, and prehaps my brothers will join me for a time." he thought. " then again " he said again out loud " There getting quite well insane as well " he said " to the surface I fly " he mused.  
He took the time to bathe, using the river Styx to do so. Cut his hair and shaved, and put on clean clothing. He wondered if at one point in time he owned clothing that wasn't black, but for the life of him couldn't remember. So with a thunder clap of a finger snap, was at the east most gate of his domain, and opening it, stepped into the garden that was Olympus's pride. Taking in a deep breath, of the sent of the living. 

The God of the forge did notice when the lord of the underworld took step in the garden. He stopped his work, and watched, Hades got a bad reputation due to being in the underground so long. He had one due to some nasty rumors, some jealous human spread about. It didn't help he for the most part was bound to the forge. This really ticked him off, that he and Hades should be lumped in the same lot, due to humans misconception leading to the gods mistrust. First of all, yes, and accident did make him limp, and yes his eyes were scared. He could still see the world in its glory, but it was shadowed and dulled. Dating had been a nightmare, and loneliness crept close to his heart. He was a big man, broad shouldered, and strong, because of his work at the forge. He was a force to be, able to blast tops of volcano's with his might rage, and yet, he was gentle enough to make the most delicate of things. He wondered as he watched the world below, that if he and Hades could form a friendship. He doubted there were many friends Hades had, and it would lesson the turmoil to have a sounding bored. After all the flames of the underworld were a kin to the flames of the forge. So he banking the forge, descended from the mountain, however, due to this poor eyes sight, ended up getting lost in the garden. 

Aphrodite, Dite to all her friends pouted rather attractively as she walked threw all the flowers. He friend walking beside her as they enjoyed the garden together " Honestly, I sometimes wonder if I'm just an Object to oogle at " she said softly " men, They are cruel and spiteful creatures " she said as she walked, hands toying with a ring she wore on her middle finger. The gold circlet, adorned with red rubies. Her light pink dress whisper soft, trailing across the green ground " Its why I can't help but get into tragedies. Star crossed lovers, oh, and those lovely parts ware the guy goes off to war and never comes back, affairs and cheating spouses, sweet romance is dead. " Her friend pouted, a pretty thing, braiding flowers with in a ribbon as she walked, idly plucking them from her basket. Her dress the color of pale sage, and modest. flowed much like Dite's as if both garments had been cut from the same cloth. " But being the goddess of love, don't you think that if it has died, perhaps you could revive it " she said sweetly " Much like I can a flower thats passed " she said. Dite snorted " Phessy, your the goddess of seasons, of spring flowers, and pretty things, you of all people should know, once Hades has claimed it its done " she mused. " Sweet sweet Persephone" she said using her friends full name. Phessy sighed " Oh Aphrodite " she said in kind " I'm told that even Hades once had a romantic heart, and so if you asked sweetly I'm sure such a hopeless romantic would fall at your feat and let you wrestle it from his grip." she giggled. " I can see it now, the lovely Dite, concerning the lord of the underworld." Dite laughed " oh Phessy dear, Such a man has lost his heart, to eons of darkness, he cares not for the living, and love, all though there might have been a time" she patted phessy on the back " sweet dear Phessy, he's not a gentle flower who's lost its way, more or less, well he would amuse me for a time." he giggle being honest. " a strong and handsome fellow, with power and style.... now that could be entertaining " she giggled " for everyone to witness." Phessy giggled " it would, and I would rather have someone who was gentle, and sweet, someone who needed an extra hand a bit of care... someone " she trailed off. Dite snorted " Like Hessy? The forge man, who's crippled, and I heard ugly, but then again you can't really trust all the rumores." he said. Phessy giggled " well Looks don't bother me " she said kindly " prehaps the flames of the forge could be tempered yet " she teased dite. The girls giggled playfully, as they walked to cool their feet in the spring sitting on its bank on a marbled bench that allowed for just that. 

Hades had noticed a glimmer of something in the distance, and his eyes caught the lovely slope and graceful curve of the goddess of loves neck. His mouth grew dry, and his palms sweat, what a lovely sight she was, and wasn't that Phessy beside her. Both females were treasures of great beauty, one delicate and the other masterful. Delicate things had no place in the underworld, but love, did conquer even that. He grinned liking what he saw as Dite dangled her feet into the gentle spring. What a wonder to watch, he mused, wondering how he would go about sequestering a vision like that. No one would question or shun him with the goddess of love on his arm. No one would pride themselves more in her then he would. He smiled his plans cooking in his head, as he worked out how to introduce himself. How to play it smoothly, just to bask a moment more in her graces. 

 

Hessy on the other side of the stream seeing the girls from ware he was, smiled softly, Phessy was a gentle soul, he could see her faint outline, and that of her companion. Out of all the girls, it was these two he could see most clearly, Phessy and her ability to create soft gentle blooms, filled his heart with wonder every time he watched. He wasn't sure if it was because he enjoyed the look of her, or her creative heart. Her perched on a gilded bench watching him as he worked. No one would ever say he was ugly with a woman like that, and with a voice the angles gave her, no time would pass that he would regret her voice. His silence would end, he thought about introducing himself, idly wondering how to go about getting his nightingale. 

It just so happened that the goddess Morgana, was passing threw on a whirl wind and a cloud, she had enough of loki's pranks, and hand him bound at her feat. " Loki, Loki ,Loki, this is the last time you of all beings will play prank on me." she snorted, " this is why your single you know... all those children not a single commitment your worse then Zeus on yonder mount " she snapped at him " being closer to your region is like having a constant thorn in your side be a good neighbor and stop " Loki smiled at her " But Morgana, I can't help it I'm a trickster god... and sometimes my tricks work out in the end " he told her brightly. He snorted " this is why I have to go to a Trickster convention ever year, no one likes us gods of trickery " he pouted " except for some humans, and yes I know " he said " but again trickster god " he pointed out " I can't go against my nature as much as the tide can't go against its master " he said idly. Morgana snorted " Ya, but your kinda over doing it don't you think?" she said as she stopped her progression " Oh look, the garden at the bottom of the mountain, I've all ways wanted a nice pleasurably blissful stroll with out interruptions threw it. " Loki smiled up at her " Oh, look, both Hades and Hessy are in the garden " he said looking up at her from his lounging spot on her cloud. Quite content staring up at her " it looks like they have an interested with I think that's the Goddess of Love and the goddess of seasons both Greek of course " he mused. Morgana frowned when her attention fell on them " Oh, Dear Loki, it doesn't take a mind reader to know whats in those two hearts " she tisked. " it wouldn't be my place to meddle but... " she trailed off. Looking rather unhappy. Loki thought for a moment " Well, How about you and I make a deal, you forgive me, if I fix that little mess down there? " he smiled. Morgana snorted " Forgive you? " she tapped her foot sending little puffs of cloud into the air. Loki grinned " yes, forgive me Morgana, and I will set their hearts to right " he told her. Morgana scoffed " and what do you know in all your conquests what lays in their hearts little own their minds." she said. Eyeing him with contempt. Loki gave her a smile that was a kin to a snakes " Ah, and in all my conquests, I was for the most part quite successful however " he mused " I did faulter in the end do to my trickery the mortals thing I"m tied to a rock for Christ sake " morgana scowled " excuse me?" Loki giggled " Oh I'm sorry Christianity is becoming a thing isn't it " he frowned " I wouldn't fret your pretty head, we won't be forgotten... now if one wishes to have a life mate " he pointed down below " that is not what you want riding high in your heart " he said idly. " For starters Hades is thinking of conquering the lady of his choice, a battle of wits and daring, of playing the conquering god.... and Hessy oh dear, he's thinking of the vanity of having such a creature to fawn over him " he rolled his eyes " not love, not desire, but petty reasons even the goddess of love her self, would scoff at in score, any goddess of love for that matter " he said rolling on his back " I'll fix this mess brewing below, since it troubles you so.... and if they were to actually get what they want everyone would be miserable " he pointed out " and its a general conciseness that rules do not bother me or contain the likes of me.... its why you see it fit to punish me " he grinned " but I'll fix this mess, and I'll be your right hand threw the garden " he smiled " what you say Morgana?" Morgana sat on her cloud beside him and eyed him with her emerald eyes " Loki, if this a trick, and that down there isn't solved or ends up worse, and I don't get my stroll threw the garden, unhindered as a lone woman would.... " she grinned " I'll make sure that rumor ware your tied to a rock and a venomous snake drips poison into your face becomes a reality, except dear loki, you won't have a wife to empty the bowl." Loki swallowed but kept his smile. " I swear on lord Midnight's pedestal That my trickery will do good and harm non that this deal be binding " Morgan smiled her deep red hair catching light in the sun " Oh, be careful what you swear to lord Midnight about trickster" she smiled " he's not too kind when you screw up " she purred.

Loki grinned " oh trust me.... it will be fixed," he said under his breath " I'll get that date, Loki gets what loki wants " he purred to the cloud under him. As he watched the scene below.


	2. The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some quick notes, I'm going to try and upload a chapter once everything other day or so. Sometimes more than that, I don't want to be one of those authors who, take months. So we'll see how that goes.
> 
> thanks for the kudos.
> 
> and I've tried to keep the text apart to make it a bit easier to read, hopefully with less typos.

Loki, once free from Morgana's binding spell, stretched, and with a sly wink, simply shifted into a bird, a swan to be exact. He took his time to float gracefully down to the water below, the gentle stream, large enough and deep enough in its center to attract such a creature as he. He few gracefully down, lighting with a delicateness that only a swan of many years could pull. It was easy to know what lurked in a Mans heart when he saw a pretty maid. It was easy to guess what the two shut ins were thinking, what their hearts, and heads yearned for. Maiden's of godly or otherwise however were not so easy for him, as well he wasn't a member of the fairer sex. He didn't think transforming into a female swan would get him any head way. A male swan, would no doubt attract little attention as many a unchained fellow would use this stream to rest. The only way to know a females heart, was to first hear a female speak, it was easy from that to sort this or that out. He didn't fear the wrath of any man, but women were more cruel. Cunning, was the world most suited for a women, just as a specific Greek goddess was thee prized hunter, Morgana was the goddess of war. It was simple really, women all though fairer were deadly, scary, and quite lovely. He'd rather not have the fair goddesses be angry with the likes of him. He, knowing he was a handsome bird, poised himself to look at them, listening intent as he arched his neck as if he was going to bask in the light while snoozing.

Morgana snorted, as she sat on the cloud watching, she wasn't sure what his game was about, but at least it seemed harmless at the moment, she couldn't see any ill intent, and she wondered if for now if Loki was simply eavesdropping. That would be a good first plan, to know ware the females in this little dellema stood. It would be wise, to shoo unwanted suitors, if they wished stay maids. It was also wise, to allow them to fall, if that was their wish. However either outcome it couldn't happen like this, and honestly shouldn't. She decided to become comfortable, and just see what Loki would pull. 

Dite at seeing such a breathtaking swan smiled " Oh how adorable he is " she mused " but all alone don't you think, do you think such a handsome swan like him should be alone? Not even a friend " she looked around her pout, made the expression on her face become that of deep want and concern. She did have a soft spot for such lonely creatures " Oh,my Phessy I can all most feel the poor dear's heart break... " 

Phessy looked at her " no I do not thing any creature should be alone " she said " but maybe, it is your own lonely heart you see reflected in that swan." she pointed out " he seems just fine, taking his nap against the steam." she smiled " such a sweet creature, I find beauty in sadness is that wrong " she said " but then again even you Dite have a darkness with in you, it makes you who you are. Its why people fear to fall in love, and yet they want the beauty of it " she said. " Would he be such a regal swan, if his sadness was quenched?" she wondered. 

Dite giggled " Ah, yes perhaps he too fears to fall in love " her smiled was cold, " for even the strong, bow before my passions, love conquers, and turn the most intimidating to a puddle of mush, I inspire muses, and curses alike " she frowned " so yes, I do think their is a darkness in beauty, Just like there is flame and passion in love, and a gentle heart in the falling of winter, death upon the earth." she said ' but doesn't it mean if like hearts, lonely souls were brought together that, it would shine all the more perfect. Imagine a regal white female beside him, and 7 little signets swimming behind." 

Phessy nodded " ah yes, all things good come to those who wait, and all things good must be earned non the less " she paused " hmm, I don't think it would be flattering to just stumble into love, perhaps to have your mate chase you like so many of the wild things, might be appealing , he might suck at courtship, despite his looks." 

Dite snorted " I'd rather be swept off my feat with romance, then be conquered in a battle of wits..." she laughed a little " Women are odd things, aren't they " she crossed her pretty ankles " if you think of it, the queen of seasons wants the thrill of the chase, the dark and domineering, and I want, a sweet and gentle romance, funny that I the Unconquerable will fall to surrender, and the peaceful will not fall to anything but wild Conquering. Such is love. " 

 

Hades watched every movement, every gesture of Dite, transfixed, wanting nothing more then to conquer the unconquerable, to dominate the Goddess of love. His stare was hungry, and dark, even upon the fleeting moment he'd had watched the swan light. The girls seemed transfixed with such a regal bird. He looked at himself, and frowned, he looked like an escaped convict from a specific spartan pit. He frowned at the mere thought of what such creatures would do when glancing at him. Dite would scoff no less and the two would banter at his expense. No, he'd plan his conquering, first of all it was the clothing that foretold a mans power. Much like the plumage of the swan, foretold his regal strength, his powers of attraction and power as a swan. Confidence oozed from such a bird, yes, like this swan he'd preen till his dark feathers were perfection. He'd conquer his soon to be queen of the underworld in due time. He thanked the swan for the spur of inspiration, a king should dress as a king. Should stand as one, as this majesty of swans showed. With one last glace at his prize, he opened the gate back to the underworld. To plan to plot, to conquer his queen. His shoes echo'd threw the underworld as sectors ran from the devilish gleam in his eye.

 

Hessy, and watched, the swan as well, thinking on how to earn his prize, how to sweep her gently off her feat, such a delicate creature needed gentle hands. He was sure, but that swan, with its grace and poise. He looked like a vagabond, he wasn't sure if ember holes in his pants? He wasn't even sure if what he was wearing was pants or it had just been a long split loin cloth this entire time. He looked like something Hades's had puked up from the underworld, he even smelled of brimstone. If he wanted to gentle her, he'd need to be wild but kept, with grace and poise. He had to be gentle, soft, and elegant like the swan, he had to be smooth, and flattering. He, thought for a while watching Phessy move, watching as the swan slept in her presence. True, this swan was smart, crafty and creative. He would need to present himself, with no flash or pomp, but with elegance, and grace. Well with what the man of a forge could muster, he eyed, that swan studding every curve of its noble head. He turned and with wings of leather, that had singe holes that would probably never heal at this point, he flew quietly back to his forge. He'd make a swan necklace for her, to present to her. Yes, the gift would take him a long way, and he could savor the sight all ready of her taking pleasure from such a trinket. So he went to work, the flames of the forge with purpose and much passion. 

Morgan watched and eyed the situation, the mere sight of loki, as the swan, had the two male gods at odds with previous plans, stopped them in there tracks. This was an odd development to say the least. She thought as she watched as the regal swan Loki had became stretched his neck and flew off, up and into the clouds before circling back and becoming a man. Sitting beside her he smiled. 

Loki grinned " Oh, I'm having some fun with these for, women's hearts are treasures you know Morgana, and men idiots to say the least " he purred stretching flat, " but for now, I have room to plot and plan, what the girls saw, and what the guys saw were four different things, and each sparked what I wanted in the end " he said coyly. " I think I shall ware my best while I escort you threw the garden " he grinned confidence oozing off him.

Morgana snorted " oh you might be cleaver little loki, but I don't think your going to earn my forgiveness that easy " she giggled " but it seems you have the marrow to plot and plan some more , how lucky are you Loki." 

Loki grinned " Oh, Morgana, I think you'd look stunning in green " he purred. Stretching out on her cloud " ah, yes, those two come to this garden to talk a lot, and those two bone heads know fully " he laughed " it shall be amusing to switch this up. What say you Morgana, the Goddess of love, being courted most gently and yet aggressively by the god of the forge, and The queen of seasons being mercilessly conquered by the king of the underworld?" 

Morgana snorted " have you lost your mind loki? " she asked " Oh dear, but shouldn't it be the reverse?"

Loki snorted " Morgana the truth be told, you'd be a hard one to court... but love needs not war, not chaos, not dominance, nor pride, to conquer her, a gentle touch and she'll be clearly undone.... The Queen of seasons? LIke her winter craves the dark ". He grinned " set back Morgana and let an old hat at this work his magic " he grinned hugging the cloud to his chest, as he said long and low, " and in the end Morgana you'll be my queen " .


	3. What tangled webs we weave when at first we practice to deceive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, It turns out I'll most likely do this once a day update that is. Partly because, I'm overly an over achieve, and because I have enough muse and creativity to drown and ocean of cats.

Loki didn't want the chance of the guys coming back later that day, to attempt courting. He smiled at Morgana as he began to chase around and move very dark and ominous clouds, he borrowed some of Zeus's some of Thor's , and even asked politely for a freshly made storm cloud from a very nice Chinese dragon. He gathered them all up, herding them like a flock of sheep, till they darkened the sky. He knew little about storm clouds, except that Thor's were ticklish, and from little up, had tormented Thor with one of his own storm clouds. He also stopped doing it, about the same time he found out if one started to poor they all did. He didn't like being soaked for the sake of a prank. He tickled the blackest most grumpy of Thor's clouds, and grinned watching at his master plan. He knew, for a fact, that Hades, hated being rained on, and in bad storms, a specific forge god was at his bellows. Couldn't let the flame dye, that would be bad for the planet no doubt. Though he'd love to keep the garden dark and gloomy and rained on for a solid month. It gave him time to plot and plan, he'd have two Thunder gods wondering ware their silly storm clouds had gone. That and he doubted he'd be able too after the third day, to hide himself very well filling the clouds back up. He'd learned a neat trick to do that from the nice Chinese Dragon, he was glad that him and dragons of all kind got along, and that China viewed dragons as next too the gods. He only have had to tell the dragon of his plans, and the dragon for some reason agreed that it would also be great fun. There was another issue, if after the third day of rain, the earth was still wet and soggy. No one would venture forth into it, this was good, but if the rain was too much. He frowned, he doubted all the sun gods playing chess at the same time in the same area, would dry it fast enough. With out killing everything. IF anyone knew about checks and balances it was Loki, and while this stunt might game him time, it also was a show of strength of cunning. He smiled to himself as he figured it out, what he'd have to do, and even how to go about it. Mortal were careless, and so stealing a few items he'd later return from his meddling was an easy task. The god of Lost things was a minor deity of all regions, and so he didn't fear having to explain himself to them. He cold easily lie, and be done with such gods. Impressing Morgana was top priority, second too fixing the little troublesome men chasing after two fair goddess. He sighed, rolling his eyes, He was about the same age as those two, but some how ended up not still being a rutting buck. He'd hit a lonely patch, and now he idly mused, he was tickling a cloud to get it to rain. He snorted, yes, what great lengths he was going to get laid. But Morgana the warrior queen, was worth it. Pretty by all accounts, she was also the Goddess of magic, and the cycle. Which ment, being the god of Trickery and magic himself. She was so, appealing to him. The cloud sputtered to life under his attention, and rained fallowed buy its new friends, and it began to rain pretty good. He once more returned to Morgana's cloud " this will buy me some time " he said with a wink. " I need to temped fate as it were, do me a favor, if the clouds are about to run out of water, could you do that thing, ware you pull me from ware ever it is I am, quickly, its all I ask, and its the only thing I will need of you." he asked her. 

Morgana shook her head " you may have the help of the gods, other then myself, but I will refuse to partake in aiding you, after all, I get to punish you if you fail remember that" she smiled " so you'll just have to find someone else to do your bidding loki " she said smartly.

Loki frowned. " As you wish Morgana, as you wish " he sighed. Flitting half across the world, he eyed a particular Raven that perched itself close to Odin's thrown. This bird would not be missed by the all father, and seeing as he wasn't bellowing his name. He grinned, Odin either didn't care and was happy that Loki found something constructive to do else ware. He thought, that maybe Odin was amused by all this. He smiled at the lazy raven, who wasn't one of Odin's prized birds, how ever it was sharp and flew quickly. He smiled " Raven Raven with such dark plumage, do as I ask " he said and held up a shinny gold coin " and once your task in three days is done, you will get a coin for each of those days." the Raven hopped onto his arm, as its only form of agreeing. Loki smiled " sit by the goddess morgana as she watches the mountain and the garden at its base, when the clouds are running low on water, fly to me. Once I have replaced the water, go back to watching the clouds " he said. The raven bowed understanding such a simple task. He grinned as he flitted across the sky, and back to Morgana letting the bird perch with in her cloud. He then smiled " I know you have a foundness of such creatures. So you shouldn't mind him so much " he smiled at her. " I'll be prepping for my master plan my dear queen " he bowed to her, before flitting off into the sky.

Morgana eyed the bird " my guess is as good as yours " she told it, stroking its soft feathers " I won't cheat, either, I won't help him, but I also am not cruel and will not hinder him either." she said to the bird " and what say you of this matter and of your task?" 

The raven bowed its little head and looked up at her and said " Never more." 

Morgana sighed " Loki, has an odd choice of feathered friends " she said. 

The raven just hopped " Never more" it said as it looked below " never more "

 

Dite frowned, " Oh, dear come now Phessy I know you grow the pretty flowers, but even gods will catch their death in this, come now and let them drink in peace" she giggled, and summoned her self to her tower on the mount. Phessy behind her, as she didn't want to end their visit due to poor timing on some thunder gods whim. Dite had a very lovely, place, adorned with simbles of love, and flower that made any goddess of seasons and growing things giddy. The lounge chairs were plush and comfy, ment for relaxing and enduring pleasure. The air was cool and quite, and food came as delightful as the goddess herself.

Phessy giggled " Oh my, I would say this is far better then walking around that garden at this time of day, I could definitely eat." she purred. She smiled and yawned " oh, dear, the sun will set soon I"m sure of it " she giggled.

Dite eyed her friend " its only noon, " she teased, " you make that joke every time you yawn. A rest is in order that is for sure." she giggled " I sometimes wonder, about the lesser gods, and gods that toil the day threw." 

Phessy snorted " I don't, I can see the forge from my spire, and he works all day and night, hammering lightening into form, forming goblets to dine with, and treated poorly by sprites and the like." she said eyeing her. " Hades I'm sure judges the dead like our king the living " he laughed " except I imagine Hades being more " Judgmental and working more late. Actually I see him actually working." 

Dite snorted " We all know what Zues does" 

Phessy giggled brightly " why yes, other females " she rolled her eyes " Other then his wife... He's the god of cheating isn't he " 

Dite snorted " and they blame me for his afairs you know Hera won't leave him because being the goddess of wed lock she bitterly can't " she shuddered " Stuck with a cheater for all time because she can't shake an occupation " 

Phessy giggled " thats what I call an Occupational hazard " she giggled quietly " Neptune, has taken a wife " she said " are the rumors true?" 

Dite nodded " The only original and oldest, of all the gods, left, is Hades." she said " and seriously, who want's to go to the underworld." she snorted. 

 

Hessy had heard the rain, and frowned. There was no wind or thunder claps, so his forge fire was safe for now. Miss placed storm clouds no doubt, three days is all it took for such clouds to be taken back home. So he didn't think much of the stray storm clouds as they rained, he did work however. HIs drawings and plans had to be just so, he scrapped the idea for the swan. She'd much rather like flowers, roses, Roses spoke of love. He told himself, as he started gathering the materials, for something that was more of a statement then anything. Gently curved stem, petals dazzling red with Garnet. He was amused, as he realized he'd never met Hades, their work kept them far apart, and yet he got materials from the underworld all most every day. Hermes probably cursed them both on several occasions, he wondered just how the messenger god didn't break his back. When he felt a presence. 

Loki sneaked into Hessy's mighty forge room, sneaking around, he frowned at the picture hessy was drawing, but brightened up, when he saw just how delicate that was going to be. He needed the gods fire, and with a chalice he got from his pantheons own forge master, managed to sneak some of the flame. He froze when he noticed that Hessy was on alert, and with only seconds to spare, he managed to slip out before the mostly blind god fixed those ruined eyes upon him. That would be horrible, Hiding his new prize in a small cave in face of a near to the garden cliff, he dashed off to get his next item. He frowned, this would be hard to do he was sure of it. He hated any part of the underworld but then grinned, oh. He smiled he was sure Hell was dying of nothing to do, and what kind of father was he to not visit. He loved visiting daddy's little girl, more so to see the delight she had on her face when it came to playing a role in his many plots and pranks. He would be visiting all his children it would seem. which put him in an even brighter mood. After all, doing tasks to fix something that didn't sit well with him. Visiting his children, and impressing his next Goddess he was into, was multi tasking at its finest. Not to mention match making was fun, lots of meddling on his part, and what trickster god didn't like to meddle. 

Hades sulked, he knew it was raining in the garden, as souls coming from the main gate, were drenched. Wet dripping souls, his place was going to smell of wet Phantom for the next century. All the more reason to hate Thunder gods. He also sighed, as this would mean, no more trips to the surface, the last time he was caught in the rain, he caught a cold. Well he caught the god of Colds, a very minor but annoying fellow, and he felt sick around that god for a week. Till he finally found something to make his visit short. He sighed " I really hate being the god of the underworld, maybe I'd like to visit Neptune " he thought then remembered " no he just got hitched a week ago, I'm all ready depressed as it is.... the stench of wet souls... " he bellowed and a hell nymph came to his side in what could be described as a clap of two stones hitting each other. He snarled " Could you issue them towels at the gate? Or am I doomed to smell wet ghost forever, Hurry up now, or you will be flogged or thrown into the bog of eternal stench your choice." the little icky green colored creature, who was sickly looking demon like picture that looked like one of the Demons from one of the Christians depiction of hell. It horrified ran quickly to do its task. He rolled his eyes debating on if untill the rain stopped, that he should figure out just in Hades's name what shade the curtains were. In case anyone were to ask him, before he lit them on fire and burnt them to ash afterwards. For now it passed the time, so no curtain burning just yet. 

 

While this was going on, two figures above the world watched. One who all ways dressed in black and dark blues, his eyes like sparkling sapphires. His voice smooth and sweet, a voice that was made for story telling, spoke from his perch. " brother, do you see what happening below?" he said idly moving a cloud with the very sharp, and blue Scythe, it being as long as the man was tall, blue and silver, with little stars dangling from the flat end of the blade, and a moon and star from the bottom. The blade curved with ornate flowers adoring its upper most portion. Idly he moved these clouds with such a deadly weapon.

The other who dressed in reds and blacks, who's hair like his brother's was pitch, looked at him with his one red eye, and his green. Hands empty, but for a pocket watch that he checked, its gold chain, sporting tiny stars, and engraved was the sun and moon. the back having the ace of spades in deep rich rubies. He frowned " brother, look at the time, I fear, we'll just have to watch " he laughed as he saw the stars twinkle about him " ah, yes, I think were in for a treat brother, a treat indeed."

So they watched, waited, with intent eyes, on the world below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cats were hurt in the making of this fanfic. If you need to contact me for what ever reason ( IE I stop updating ) you can find me here http://forum-rpg-haven.forumotion.com/t1273-contact-wolfhhowling-from-archiveofourown-org  
> or simply fallow this invite https://discord.gg/5EZT7Md
> 
> You can chat with me about the chapter, and even get some " pre chapter hints " and instant " Hey I updated the fanfic" notifications with the discord link. You could also leave a comment on here if you want to give me some feedback. 
> 
> Love, howl.


	4. What tangled webs Loki weaves, as he practices to deceives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep little note. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, was so tired. But hey least you didn't have to wait a week am I right lol. Anyway...
> 
> I don't know how many characters I'm going to be adding to this minor or other wise. However my dear hearts, if you'd like a god or mythical being to be part of this, you know how to contact me, comment or the other two place I posted on this lovely story. Would love to know what you think. If your enjoying the story so on and so forth.
> 
> Hmm. Will there be a part three to this probably not. Probably maybe. I might also put up a second chapter because Holly cow over 50 hits :) I feel loved that I at least peaked your curiosity :P ( Hoping this chapter has less, typos and oopsies spelling wise ) Oh my this is like trying to bath a cat preventing spelling mistakes that is. 
> 
> p.s I just realized I have been in HTML this hole time.... so be prepared now for much easier to read stuff. Also yes I gave Fenir the good puppy vibe, and the ability to shift. And also no I don't have issues with Atheists, no problems with flat earth-ers as long as they don't talk to me. Oh, and your welcome......

 

    As everything does, time passes, every god, ever living breathing thing, and ever rock, new for a fact time passes. 

**Loki** , knowing full well, that his clouds had spent half their water, knew full well, that he didn't have much time, before they would have to be refilled for the night. Two more days and just two nights before his master plan would be put into fruit.  He flitted to his side of the world, and took the bridge most gods in the Norse Pantheon used. He hated the frost bridge, it drove him mad, the thing in its absurdities.   However, in order to get to the land of the dead, to his sweet little girls realm, he'd need to find the Norse gate to well, the afterlife. He snorted, taking his time, it was much easier to find and go to the Greek side, much easier, with its many gates, and portals. Yet, the Norse side, one, just one. He sometimes wondered if their were in fact more then one, but to piss him off Odin sealed the others up. He could see that as something the All father would do, as no one else but him would want to go tip toeing threw the after life. He frowned, just like only he would want to go tip toeing threw a dark forest, the bottom of the blood ocean, and the stables at Odin's mighty castle. He hated Odin, loathed him, each of those tasks were near to impossible, but he managed, managed because he, Loki would not be called a bad father. In the case of a specific horse Mom but he didn't want to talk about that. He would have to get some carrots, a steak, and large enough rat. He frowned, Hell never wanted anything, she was a sweet girl, and honestly, his only girl. He smiled, he would bring her something non the less, all though he suspected she as just content with hugs and adoring pats from her father.  His Hell was adorable and sweet, and Daddy's little princess. He grinned as he picked the little frozen flowers along the frost bridge as he went. The only things that didn't wilt, or rot in Hell's place. He smiled to himself, all though it didn't work out for him and her mother, he still held fondness for her. After all she did give him his pride and joy. HIs only little girl, his princess, he smiled like a giddy man as if it was some big treat for himself.  He skipped the full way to Hell's palace, sliding along the frozen pathways to her door, the dead paid him not much heed, as this was a common occurrence. However as he got closer one of the dead stood in front of him, the man was ghostly in his form, a Viking of great stature. Loki smiled at the ghostly figure " Hello, is their something you want?" he asked chipper in his tone. 

The ghostly man nodded, his voice haunting yet still smooth, " Its true I died a poor death, I died a true one non the less, but Loki god of tricks, you of all my gods are most cunning... " he said " I was a follower of Thor, but " he said looking at him " He has forsaken all who dwell here, he has forsaken all who do not pass to Valhalla " 

 

Loki nodded " ya if you want me to punch the guy in the face for you, I'm happy to inform you, I did that three weeks ago you have been avenged friend." 

 

The ghost shook his head " Ever the smart god you are Loki, though it matters not now that I am dead, I worship the God Hell, and you her father. For you have a mind to listen to the dead and those in life that ment little. Even the All Father shuns me in this place." he spat. " I have to warn you Listen to me Loki, for Hell thinks its a fun prank, " he said " and you of all gods should know if what I say is true or a false hood " 

 

Loki was about to laugh at this mans sincerity wanting to move on, it would be wise to talk to his daughter, soon, before the gods of the Dead retired fully for the night. Daddy's little Princess stayed up late however, but he needed to start with his task, but. He could see that this Viking's eyes were clouded more so then the other dead he'd seen. This mans eyes were shadowed, his smile faded " you are one with the site of an oracle " he told him his cunning and sharp wit, knew better then not head such a creature. 

 

The ghost smiled " I am still bound by Odin's rules." he warned " but the god of tricks I'm sure would figure it out " he said " A force grows, it is waking.... the wrath, and ruin to all, the light must enter the realm of the dead, to atone, the balance is wrong and so each time the light comes, it will atone, but if the light doesn't enter this domain... all the world will fall " 

Loki blinked " I can see why Odin has turned his back to ya, not the type to be able to rhyme are you." he laughed patting the ghost on the shoulder " Loki has your back rest at peace spirit." he said, as he walked away. Tucking this bit of information into his skull. He ran now, it eating at his heart, as he came to his daughters place he shoved it to the back of his head. " Hell ware is my little princess "  He called sweetly. " ware is my little Angle " 

Hell, smiled hearing her father's voice and went to him, hugging him tightly. She smiled bright  " Daddy!" taking the flowers he had given him " are you visiting all your children to day father " she said knowing " I have been told by my little mirror, that you have been doing some funny thing, Steeling Fire from Hessy tisk tisk, the greeks are going to get pissed are they not? Oh, and I have seen your antics that have the goddess Morgana rather hot." she giggled " Is there no Pantheon that is safe from you dear father " she smiled enjoying his warmth. " you all ways come when I'm bored, what ever little game your playing Daddy dear, I want in on your little game " she smiled with glee, her hair falling over the side of her face that was essentially rotted to bone. She wore red, something that made her dark hair seem glossy and even her white hair, seemed to shimmer. She was pretty, and sweet. But she knew how and would scare the death into any mortal who did her or anyone wrong. She giggled " Daddy please " she pouted sweetly.

 

Loki grinned " Of course my dear, in fact, Daddy came here to day because he need's his princess's help." he smiled " If all goes well, I'll visit soon again for a proper visit " he said brightly. " I need you to, gather three stones from Hade's lands, a branch from the white tree that grows in his flames, and I need one feather from your snowy owl. " he told her. 

Hell grinned " Is that all? your in luck, My messenger bird is in fact in molt, do you wish me to have them flown to you?" she smiled brightly " Oh, you need the branch to control Hessy's flames, and prevent Hades from using his own " she pointed out. " interesting " she said " A feather from my owl, you want to conceal your presence, it will only be good for 4 days, it will turn to gold on the 5th and be of no use to you, all though such a pretty thing you'd be able to use it as a bribe for a young lady " she smiled " take two feathers father, he will give them willingly." she pondered " the gems I have no idea what you want with those, but the others make sense." she grinned prettily " I shall find from his realm a deep Sapphire,  a bright Emerald, and a garnet as red as blood " she said " will that suit?" 

 

Loki smiled " Yes, the sapphire, Emerald, and garnet will be much needed " he said " I suspected you would choose such stones... I'll tell you, The Garnet is for protection, I'll need it to keep my game going, and the other two, are for other purposes "  he grinned a devilish smile. " I have to be off now my princess I must see to your brothers before the night is out and I have no idea how much time passes in this place." 

 

Hell smiled " See you soon Daddy" she said giving her father a big kiss " I can't wait to see what meddling you have planned its all ways fun to watch with that mirror you gave of me " she sighed "Luck to you my dearest." she said as she turned " So much fun this will be for both of us." she giggled as she made way to gather the things she needed. 

 

Loki returned to the realm of the living, and thought as he flitted to the darkest wood. The phantom of a oracle, was talking about the underworld he was sure of it. The underworld had lots of dark things lurking in it. But why tell him, if it had to do with the Egyptians then it would make sense, lots of dark gods, and darkness over there. Though it wasn't quite making sense, why tell a god a lesser god, about that. Hell if she had belived him would have told the All father, who then could have told say the Egyptian pantheon. He raised an eye brow, hell knew when a god was lying, she knew when he was lying, when anyone was. The hair on the back of his head stood, it wasn't about Egypt. It wasn't about their neck of the woods. Celtic gods prehaps he was talking to one right now. Though his tasks of late were in the Greek pantheon. He stopped as he stood in the woods. The Greeks, it was the Greeks, and the darkness, that could be anything, but didn't the sun and the moon go to the underworld every night. He thought, hard on this, even as he conjured the stake, and gave a low whistle. 

Fenir howled hearing his father, and bounded to the end of his chains, licking his fathers face, the wolf devoured his present before he flopped for belly rubs. Then the wolf spoke " Daddy, you normally don't come when I'm in shed, I wasn't expecting you for another week!" he said grinning " I just started shedding I'm sorry father I knew it gets every ware" he growled happly belly flopped.

Loki smiled " yes, I normally don't, and wait till your itchy self is free from all that fluff " he grinned " but this time my dear boy were going to try what the humans have figured out to do." he said holding up what could only be a large brush. " were going to brush it all out " 

Fenir's eyes grew wide tail wagging " Oh I hope it works " he said" I don't like to be a growling jerk wolf then Try doesn't want to come and play with me. Nor do you want to visit, and my sister Hell teases me." he said. Waiting for his daddy to start brushing him.

Loki smiled as he started, he brushed and brushed and brush. Hours went, as he did so, fenir's tail, under side, topside, all brushed to a shine. There was a mountain of hair beside him, and he was panting before it was all done eyeing his boy he said " I think we got another you?" he mused seeing that infact there was a pile of his hair large enough to sculpt another fenir. 

Fenir grinned a happy sleepy puppy " In the fall when I shed my summer coat, please say you'll do that again? " he laughed " Oh but leave the brush father, I can brush Skoll and Hati when the visit " he said grinning " Of course I'll have to take the form of a man, but I will. " he mused brightly. " they are good kids, if not a bit fusterating, chasing after the sun and moon like idiots." he laughed " then again I get grumpy when I shed so I can't really complain " 

Loki smiled " ah yes my silly little Grand pups " he teased Fenir " prehaps we all could play a game of catch yes " he teased him, as the mighty wolf curled up happy and content to sleep, he did leave the brush, but using magic on his purse, gathered all of his son's fur, and flitted.  He'd conjure a mouse the same as he had the stake, he didn't have time to go hunting. Down in the sea he plunged, down to its depths. He gasped for air, as he made it down to the world snakes air pocket. 

The Massive snake eyed him licked him with a flicking toungue " Daddy, long time no sssseeee " he hissed " Could you do me a big favor, my fangssss are loosssss pull them out? I grew new onessss grew quicker then it did lasssst, also there issss a Loosss ssscale I would like you to pull " he said " near my Nossssse " he said " it itchessssss sssssooo badly... and makesssss me talk like a ssssssssssstereotypical sssssnake "

Loki stifled the snort, to anyone his children were scary or mean, or frightening, but with him, they were just adorable. He smiled " awe poor daddy's little snaky, say awe" he said, to the big giant snake. Opening his mouth, he leaned over. He yanked the two old fangs quickly, and yanked the scale from his nose in one mighty pull. 

The world snake purred, and nuzzled him " Hell told me you were plotting dear daddy, she told me she'd share all the details " he said with a grinn " I so love the gossip." he said " but what water snake doesn't... oh and by the way I've all ready eaten... but next we visit I'll be famished, a very unlucky child swallowing whale was my dinner of late." he laughed brightly. " Oh and, I promise I'll go on vacation soon enough.. Why did Gramps needs to chill, I'm not going to eat him, and this really is the most pathetic job ever, Even I know I don't keep the darn world together... " he rolled his eyes " maybe we all could have a get together with Fenir... by the way." he snorted a bit " then smiled brightly " If you make friends with the Greeks could you like tell that darn god of the sea Neptune? To like shut it, there is a sound ordinance down here, we all agreed on it, and he breaks it all the darn time, I don't care if he got married, no one needs to loos sleep over it " he snorted snuggling down against the earth " befriend the god of the Forge or Hades he fears fire, " he said brightly. " Love ya dad, but would you like a lift to the surface? I under stand you have big, things to take care of " he grinned " My guess is you need my teeth and the scale is a bonus " he grinned.

Loki laughed " I'll make sure that if everything goes as planned that Neptune will shut it " he grinned " as I plan on befriending both those gods if everything goes well " he smiled kissing the tip of his sons nose " now be daddy's adorable little snaky waky and get some sleepy" he told. him even as the massive snake flicked him to the surface. Loki as he flitted grabbed three carrots from some poor farmer's field, and snuck into the Odin's prized stable. Coming to his son Sleipnir, and handing the cute adorable horse three carrots as he stroked the horses mane, plucked three hair per carrot, and lovingly kissed the top of his sons nose. Of all his children Sleipnir was just a horse, a horse with mighty speed, but just like an ordinary horse. With out the ability to talk, or do magic of its own. Loki loved him anyway, and he didn't even flinch at the removal of three hairs. Such a good boy was his Sleipnir, he smiled patting him on the had, before he left. Visiting the horse all ways made him sad, he would remind himself in the future, not to do such a silly thing, he should visit him first, he noted. 

**Morgana** sat there pondering what loki was up too, it wasn't until much later, that he returned, the crow that had been a companion softly cawing at his presence. She watched him, perch on her cloud with a stolen spinning wheel, he started to spin yarn from some odd fur like stuff. She idly watched, as the fur was made into what would be clearly enough to make a very long cloak or a very large blanket. He didn't speak, even as he took out what were she mused the longest knitting needles, and began to knit. " Loki, " she purred " I didn't know you knitted, and how is this going to help?" she asked. 

Loki lifted his head from his task, " This is the fur of the great wolf, who sired Skull and Hati, the wolves I'm sure you've seen chase after the Nordic sun and moon " He smiled " Fenir is my son, " he said as he started the next row, " No, the humans have this little story of how Ragnarok is going to happen." he snorted. " its quite silly, but them Vikings get far into their cups go raping and pillaging and then go making up stories about their favorite fluffy gods." he snorted. " Well before you ask Morgana " he smiled at her " No they are wrong, My children are innocent little babies. Ragnarok, will happen when the sun and moon die, not because my grand pups eat them... and the gods will blame each other being to far into their cups, and up accusing my grandkids, which their dad and auntie and uncle's won't like, so their is that " he said, " starting a she said he said war, that just ends in blood shed." he pointed out " they think earth quakes are due to me being tied to a rock, um I'm not bound to a rock " he said switching to the next row, " The gods with all their faults are not cruel or unreasonable. But unlike most Pantheons again our worshipers are too far in their cups, or raping and pillaging to really sit down and have a chat with us " he laughed. " Also Puppy is scary but just a big fluffy puppers." he grinned " and Hell is not creepy, she's daddies little princess, and my snaky is not something that would try to eat any thunder god, or any god for that matter." 

 

Morgana looked at him " then why is Fenir bound and Tyr missing his hand" he said eyeing him. 

 

Loki smiled at her " Oh, the binding of Fenir, well " he said " Humans are afraid of my cute little puppy." he said " so, they attempt to kill him, he loves to run and jump and play, and roll around in the dirt." he snorted " like any other pup." he snorted. " But when something hurts or bothers him, he gets grumpy, terribly grumpy, and he bites... so to protect humans and him, he's chained... don't worry Tyr takes him for walkies." he smiled brightly " Tyr is missing a hand, because to much Ale... " he snorted " Grumpy puppy shedding, a bet, and if it weren't for Thor, yes the big dumb bruit is worth something sometimes. Told everyone he's so brave he'd put his head in Fenirs mouth... well Thor knew He was grumpy so convinced him to place a hand... and Fenir bit it clean off " he said.  " this was after the binding of my sweet pup." he laughed " the chain is magic, if he shifts to be that of a man, it wraps itself around his neck, and he is able to walk around, but if he should loos himself back to the wolf, it finds its tether, and yanks him home." he said " So yes fenrir is aloud off his leash, its just when he's shifted into a man, he's more calm." he told him " we have been getting him endangerment classes but you know how that goes, I mean Thor is still in them " he shrugged " Fenrir is also well not liking to shift into a man. Its hard for him " he pointed out. " and no my lovey dovey snaky waky or my adorable danger noodle if you will, can shift to a man as well, He's aloud to come up from his sea home all he bloody Hell wants " he snorted " and that hell the place not hell my daughter " he snorted. 

 

Morgana eyed him " I see " she pondered brightly deciding on lighting up the mood " and why then are you knitting with your sons fur while you use your other sons teeth as the needles?" she asked. then giggled " and do you have pet names for all your children." 

 

Loki snorted " yes of course, I have my princess, my snaky waky, my puppy wupper, and " he trailed off a frown on his face. 

 

Morgana frowned " Sephy doesn't have a pet name? Do you not love your son the horse then, or .." 

 

Loki growled " I love all my children its that Sephy as you put saddens me. My other three children they can talk to me, and interact, they can play and walk among man... " he fround " but he's just a horse... a fast one, but a horse, one who acts like a horse speaks like a horse, and does horse things.  A horse, he doesn't, really see me as anything other than a kind god who brings him treats, sure I get loved on, but he does that with everyone " he said. " Sephy is a horse " he said " a fast one, but just a horse, and it saddens me, when I see his grey coat, and wonder what I did wrong " 

Morgana looked at him " I'm sorry, but why are you knitting?" she said changing the subject.

Loki snorted " because while I like to crochet,  I can't really find a hook large enough for my means, so Knitting it is, Hell is much faster at this then eye, but she's had much more time to practice, I ah..." he blushed " took it and a few other um, crafting classes with her." 

Morgana laughed brightly " Not answering my question but thats cute " she told him.

Loki grinned " why thank you, I'm making a cloak my dear, a special one. You see like father like sons.. " he teased her " Heat proof, my son stays hot when he needs and cool when he pleases, he's flame resistant, and strong." he said, " and I will need the strength of such a garment." he grinned " For I plan on using it to hold the worlds wrath " 

Morgana eyed him " ok, thats concerning " he muttered " and why would you need to hold the worlds wrath?" she asked.

 

Loki grinned " because I know the temper of the gods first hand, and out of all of them, non rivals that of Hessy and Hades " he mused " if they got mad at each other the world would surely end " he snorted.

 

**Hades** frowned the rain was being quite nasty, wet towels were being dried, and he could hear his Giant dog, whine. Not to many people knew that Cerberus, actually ment spot or fluffy. He grinned to himself, the dogs really name was fluffy spot. He would call him fluffy or spot more or less all the time and use his scary name when other gods and people were about. He could feel the presence of Hell on his lands, but thought nothing more then recognizing this fact, Hell often would play on his grounds. By play it was more or less torment souls, well not so much as torment, but they thought her pranks were torcher. He snorted, no little souls that was forever and all ways in his lands, not a brief day or two, hours honestly at the most. Sometimes Hell, would stare at his wealth, and sometimes work free a few stones from his domain. This he didn't mind either, as the girl made the stones into things, often enough leaving the stones around this or that. She sometimes came for lunch, the trees seemed to be scared of her, as they all ways grew what she wanted. He mused but no, they gave him what ever they felt like. He sometimes wondered if he was getting her trees by accident. This amused him greatly, it also saddened him. These days much saddened him, he would let Hell take gems all she wanted, even told her she could keep some, all of the underworld was full of them, and they weren't the source of his wealth. He could create them on a whim, it was the piles of gold, of silver, brought to him by the dead. It was the gold that ran like pools and fountains that spitted it forth. IT was the fact that he and he alone down here among the dead was the god of wealth. Abundance of finance, it amused him to get accountants, record holders, who stared at his mass of wealth and holdings, as if they had died and were graced by the king of gods themselves. This amused him, he loved a good accountant, and so far, 500,000 of them were at work, trying to figure out how many coins he amassed in a single day. So far they had compiled enough information to make a chart. He grinned, a chart. Silly humans were all ways amusing, simple and amusing.  He sighed deeply, why couldn't he have a hobby? He could he guessed build snow people in Hell's frozen waist. He could build sand castles in Anubis's lands of endless Egypt. He slumped, and the rain was still falling. He growled, a bit to himself, was the god of the Christians trying to drown them again? he shrugged, probably not, as an agreement was made with him. He could make the Christians believe what ever, but leave the Patheons people alone. He snorted, as for the Atheists, who believed in nothing. He laughed, yes the Christian god could play with them and be done with it. They had no want, need, or pitty for such creatures who believed in nothing, and yet preached it like scripture. What was worse, was the amount of those beings coming to the underworld after they passed, looking like stupified morons. Trying to explain the after life away with  the most idiotic of means, it was just as bad as talking to a flat Earth-er. He sent the pathetically stupid to the pit. In fact, all souls from any place in the world, who just was pathetically idiotic. Got sent to the pit, let inferno sort that insane mix of Atheists who preached there non religion and flat earth believers and conspiracy people. Let Inferno sort the insane, not all Atheists went there, souls who accepted that they were in fact dead, and this was in fact the underworld, or the after life, could go to a soul Auction. It was held yearly on the borders, after a years time, the soul was guided to the Auction, after they wondered the expansive of the underworld, if they found a place they would like to go too, they were told just to go there, if they fence sat at who to go with. The auctions would start. Thus deciding the souls fate favorably. IT was coming to about that time, he didn't have issues with the insane, it was the ones who argued with a damn god of the damn dead. He snorted, having gotten three to day, Three. He sighed, sometimes he'd get the odd Christian, laugh when he got called the Christian devil, and send them packing to be judged over there. Though he laughed, he could all ready tell if they were taking the highway to hell, or the stare way to haven, which was now automated for everyones pleasure. He rolled his eyes, that after life place was messed up to say the least. He could visit and ask what was up with the rain all of a sudden, but he doubted it was Christ God. He doubted it was the rainbow wearing, proudly open bi sexual hermaphrodite that sparkled like a thousand glittering suns either. Omofylofilos, was an interesting them. Firstly he went by Omo, which was easier to pronounce even though it was a Greek name, meaning homosexual. He wondered if, Omo actually wore all that rainbow, and glitter, because they wanted to be seen, or if they just wanted to be the Gay'est Stereotype around. He snorted, they wouldn't make it rain for days, all though Omo being a very very minor rain god, sometimes accidentally made it rain. He snorted, but only to make rainbows, and this was kinda not the type of rain for that. He would still have to talk to Omo about redecorating his home. He still couldn't figure out what color those drapes were, or weather or not the putrid color was either grey brown or putrid green. He was sure Omo the god of freaking colors, would be able to figure this out, and also help fix this mess.  He was sure of it, honestly he was wondering if Omo wanted to throw a new years party down here, no one partied like Omo. No one drank like omo, no one danced like Omo, omo was just Fabulous, and he needed the help of Omo. Badly, as he grumbled to himself as more and more rain continued to poor, as he watched from his looking glass. He was making it so now souls couldn't come from that door, as it was getting really rank in here from the smell of wet ghost. Which in his opinion was worse then wet fluffy. Much worse, and he would have to talk to Omo on a diffrent day. His mind wandered yet again to how he would woo Dite, and he decided he'd ware something devilish. He grinned as he watched the rain poor, of a nicer castle, a news year party and having it all with the love goddess conquered and by his side.

 

**Hessy** , was toiling at his work, drawing out more and more delicate peaces of jewelry. Flowers, roses, sweet and pure, of Lilly and Jasmine. He worked, and debated on bold stones, or gentle stones. Pale pink, purples, and all the hues of blues. Opals, and pearls from the sea. He pondered the metals the shapes, delved into his work so much so. He didn't notice that not one of those clouds had let up. Not one gust of wind, and not a single person seeming to care either. he didn't notice at all of the musing going on or even when his mother the queen of the Greek gods, began to watch the goings on. He didn't notice her presence when she perched herself on his forge's roof. But all the same, he thought he'd make something for his mother as well. He wondered if his mother would be happy that he found someone and approve of such a union. He and Phessy were of no relation, but Zue's was still her father. He wondered about this for hours, wondering idly. As he pulled out another sketch book, to start his sketches, a peacock for sure for his mother's long black hair. He smiled, delicated and perfect, for his sweet mother, who had tried so hard for him. IT was Zue's who was the reason he limped, the reason everyone thought he was horrific, he was sure of it in his heart, it wasn't just the cruel mortals, it had to be him as well. 

 

**Hera** , knew of Loki, she knew he had done something with the spare clouds, and noticed quite a few of her husbands in with Loki's flock. She smiled, some of Thor's too, and a few she thought were from the east not north, but those clouds seemed burrowed. She noticed, that Hessy was working hard, on trinkets for some female, and she smiled when she felt that he was making some for her. He was a sweet boy, kind and she had noticed Loki had stole some flame from him. She had known it was him who started the rain, and she knew it was him who had landed in the garden as a swan. She knew what was a foot, Loki had seen it, but why. She cared not why the clouds, she had gathered that they were used to move the young ones inside. So he too noticed that Hessy had come down from the forge, and Hades from the bowls of the earth. She smiled brightly, she knew that Hades would want the goddess of Love, and her son Phessy. It was instinctual of her, however, she had consorted the fates. She had her own intuition, and if she was sure on this, and sure of Loki, that he was going to mess with her son and Hades, too her liking. She knew full well, Dite would just love the underworld, get a kick out of it, and Phessy would be loving and Gentle to her boy, watch him work. But damn her, if that woman would ever get her Hessy. Zeus's children belonged under Hades's strict and stern rule.  She liked Phessy, she really did, and knew Hades very well, it was her father, and his genes that pissed her off. No it was time both those bachelors were saddled with a wife, one who would temper them. Hessy needed someone to sooth his hurt yes, but he needed someone who wouldn't wilt under the heat of his stare, under the heat of his forge. He laughed, Phessy needed someone who was firm, would be good to her, but someone who would keep her from prying men. Hessy would never get that from Phessy and hades would never get his gentling with dite. She grinned, she was all for Loki's little game, but she wanted the boy's lovely crushes switched. For now, she'd see how they played, how loki toyed with them. She would make sure he wasn't mean to either man, but she grinned. All the trouble in all the world he could give to her husband. She grinned gleefully as she cloaked the clouds using a simple spell. One of marital bliss, that husband of her's would avoid that sensation to the point of bowing to Hades. She grinned, saying idly to herself " Oh Loki, you and I are going to be the best of of buds, he'll never find your little gathering of clouds my sweet prankster, feel free my new found friend to torment my husband I'll help if it involves him 100% " she giggled. " I do love a good prank at the thunder god's expense". She smiled enjoying the nice sound of the rain, the heat coming from her sons forge. And the simple idea that she'd get what she wanted, and that was Zeus on his knees begging for her to put him out of his misery. She smiled oh how she would delight in such. 

 

and so time passed, and those who watched continued, with bright smiles, and hearts filled with hope. That this would be interesting right to the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Wrath part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part one and part two are going to be released the same day... just a few hours apart. I'll be doing these little splits here and there. 
> 
> Also, Omo was written for a good friend, I wrote them all for you Arky Dearest. 
> 
> If anyone would like to make a " diety" suggestion let me know, not saying they will get into the story, but its likely they can make a cameo.

* * *

* * *

One would say the Wrath and Ruin run hand and hand. Just like the world turns, and time forever marches forward.

 

 **Loki** when he was finally finished, had a splendid cloak indeed. Soft it was, as Fenrir took great care in his coat, black as night it was as that was the color of his fur. He smiled as he took the three gray hairs from Sephy, and began to weave two of them ware they neck would be, twisting them into the cloaks neck so that left a strong loop. He took a fang, and cut a peace from the scale, and fashioned this peace at the other side, using the third hair of grey. He then smiled, sweetly at himself, " A cloak as strong as steel, warm and yet cool, that is fire resistant, grants the one who uses it speed, and the ability to move water as they please." he smiled " all I need are the last of my materials and the cloak will be finished in earnest." turning to look at the very curious Morgana he laughed  " For I have to night to gather the worlds wrath." he said " I will need the speed, to gather it all, I will need the strength to hold it fast, and I'll need to send it to the bottom of sea ware the waves will guard it " he said. " Now, I wait for the instruments of my other plan, this cloak will come in handy I'm sure once more " he said with a grin. 

Morgana eyed him, wasn't quite sure how his little mind worked, but frowned non the less. " you plan on taking all the worlds wrath? Oh, but I'd like to see you go to my lands and wrestle the wrath of FInn Mccool for your collection, do you think he'll give it willingly?" she snorted " all the Fianna will fight along with him, and Loki, last I saw you were not a fighter, but my man Finn is " she purred.

 

Loki nodded " Ah yes, your champion the McCool." he grinned " for that I will need the blood red Garnet my daughter has promised." he smiled " I will wrestle his angler and take it beyond him " he told her, " as I will the god Thor, and even from yourself... all the worlds wrath must be mine to night, and I shall hold it for three days " he spoke. " The garnet as blood and red, shall be fixed to my sons scale. So that all you may see is the red of the stone and the black of my sons fur " he grinned " fret not my Dear Morgana, I for once am using caution. " 

Morgana raised an eye brow " I see this... and what will you do if Rhiannon finds you?" She looked at him " eye the protection of such a stone should be great and mighty, coming from the underworld ten times its worth." she nodded " but what of Rhiannon she knows of your games, and will not let you on Celtic lands " 

Loki smiled " it is why three hairs of Sepirnar reside with in this cloak... I will run as quick as Sepirnar which non can match his speed." he said with some pride, " But Lady Rhiannon is Goddess of horses and the white craft in your parts.. I will do my best to avoid a speed contest with her. For if she wanted I"m sure upon her steed she could find a horse that could lag behind my son." he mused " with her seat, and ridding skills, she'd over taken him on a lesser steed. but I'm cunning, I will make sure I steer clear of such a fair maid" 

 

Morgana laughed " she may warn dear fin, if you take her wrath " she said on a bit of a sneer. 

 

Loki winked " She will not find me my dear... for I have something not even she can find or touch." he smiled " fear not I will gather the wrath of your lands,  I will even be able to gather the wrath from Odin himself.  " he grinned honestly " Yes I will need all the worlds wrath, for the trick I plan on playing with young hearts demands me to do so " He said as he crossed his arms, " No all I must do is wait for Hell to send me what I asked for." he said as he began to using a knife of great power, cut the fangs into smaller sizes.  " The world snake has no venom, but when honed and sharpened, carved with magic ruins, his fangs can become deadly weapons, and so he is careful not to give them to anyone who would wish to do harm " he told her idly. 

 

Morgana looked at him " he must really look at you with blinders on or has poor judgment " she yawned and shook her head. 

 

Loki snorted at her " He knows for the most I have good intentions as of late, " he said, working with the fangs, and sharpening, honing them to be mighty blades. Twin swords, slender and weightless, he with the remainder of the scale, fashioned the handles to each. " Swords, one with the proper gem at the hilt, shall weaken pride, if used non lethally, and the other with a different stone, shall weaken glory, One will grant Honor, and the other Humility. They are also unbreakable blades, that can slay enemies if desired " he pointed out " When I am done with this, they will go to my youngest son " he said " back to their master " he grinned " One will control the green tings that grow, and the other light, they will not rust, and they will never chip or crack eternal and immortal are these blades "  He sighed " I think its getting rather late, " he said in honestly " soon I will have to flit threw the world." 

 

 **Morgana** stood " then I take my leave, I wish to dine in my own halls, and talk with my own people.... I wish to drink my own brews " she patted him on the head. As she turned and vanished, it wasn't much magic used to now walk on the Celtic hills, she knew that one day this land would divide, into wales, and England, Scotland, and Ireland. She knew the world would turn and turn it shall. For now it was the land of the Celts and she prefered it this way, as she walked, she thought about it deeply. Why go threw all this trouble, why go threw all of this to fix a simple thing. Was it that Loki wanted to impress her, or was it more or less him stalling for time. She shook hear head, what ever did he want with that much wrath. The whole world would, no wars would spark, that sure would get the attention of many a war god. This was a mess and she knew it when she saw it. But some how she knew Loki did have logic, if their was no wrath no war, and not even the war gods could be mad about it. She ran a hand threw the heather. Stopped and stared over her homeland " Oh dear gods... " she said " No war, no anger, the thunder god of Olympus will need no bolts, Are's no armor, Hades will get no souls from violent crimes, Thantos will have nothing better to do then sit around and fiddle with his thumbs, with out Wrath, there will be no scored lovers Eros needs to calm with arrow. No arguments between husband and wife... All of everyone not just Greek gods will have nothing to do but a task here and there." she put a hand to her lips " He's making it so both Hades and Hessy are completely bored and out of work " she sighed " oh dear.... " she shook her head flinging her self into the heather " Oh dear what monster have I unleashed on poor grease " 

 

 **Hera** had watched, hand listened intently. Oh, yes she was liking loki a lot, her son would have a few days off from all the gods pestering him for this or that. To top it all off, her puke of a hubby would be out of a job. No wrath no booming Zeus, oh and for three days Loki had the worlds wrath, that would be so fun. She decided, oh yes, she'd do a binding much like the binding of Loki's wolf. She giggled, except it will be her useless husband, and  she would have complete control of him. She giggled to herself, " Loki my sweet little boy, I think I"ll adopt you sweet child " she purred " because finally someone is going to help me put my pathetic excuse for a waist of space husband in his place " she purred stretching out on the roof of hessy's forge " Oh, yes this might be better then sex " she giggled " its like that Christ God's holiday, all rolled up with all the other fun parties, all at once, oh yes, far better then sex " she giggled " I can't wait "

 

 **Hell** had gotten all the times she needed, but decided she would talk to her brothers, first it was Fenrir, " Hey dog breath " she teased him " My adorable big bro I know daddy came to see you to day... " she said " I got this ghost guy down here, with some troubling news, when you can big brother, I want you to keep an eye on dad... " she said " He might be in over his head this time just saying " she mused " his fun is targeting Hessy and Hades of the Greek patheon " she laughed " Hera, from the looks of it in my mirror is really getting into it, which means she's concocting her own evil " she purred " be the biggest bestest brother ever, and just look out for daddy ok, love you by by " she ended it before he could talk, giggled, and prepared the things she had gotten him, she tied the packages to her owls leg and told him to fly. So the owl did.

 

 **Fen** frowned " I hate it when you do that sis " he said to a quite looking glass. He decided to talk to his brother, getting a hold of the world snake was easy for him " Hey snaky Hell did you talk to her, she think he's in over his head... I hate shifting " he pointed out right away " i just want the back up... " he then sighed before his brother could say anything " look Hati is here, and so is his twin sorry got to go, forgot this was family day " he laughed " talk to you later "  Skoll and Hati both chimmed in " HI uncle by Uncle" as Fen closed the connection.

 

 **The world snake** yawned rolled his eyes and sighed " Yes, of course I've talked to Hell, she won't shut up " he pointed out, then stretched, " I could get shut eye in the human world, or even ware dad is, its fine, really it is... as long as I get some freaking sleep " he said uncurling from the earth. " Sleep the Giant pissy snake needs sleep  " he grumbled turning into a man, with dark blue eyes and pale skin, and hair that was long dark, and smelled of salt water. He was stunning, of course, no child of loki would ever dare to look well ugly. He smiled to himself, it had been a while, he wondered what the world was up too. 

 

 **Omo** giggled such wonderful clouds, they wanted to make rainbows! they decided, since it was a light rain they'd try and they was so happy to play with the clouds, not noticing an amused loki watching them. they sparkled in the gloomy light, and just made a double decor rainbow, in a rainbow, crisscrossing a triple rainbow. they giggled, they wondered how long they could make the rainbows last. they was having such a great time, making pale rainbows, and dark rainbows, and three colored rainbows, and monotone rainbows. Then decided the little tiny gazebo needed a do over and was happily decorating the space, gleefully and playfully playing in the rain.

 

 **Thor** was looking for his lost thunder cloud, and immediately bellowed " LOKI!" but was utterly shocked when no one said anything to him. He snorted stomping threw Odin's palace, as he searched for such a devilish creature. Anger wild and on his face " damn it FATHER! HAVE YOU SEEN LOKI!" the wild frantic search taking him closer to his father's room.

 

 **Odin** the mighty Norse king, didn't answer, because he wasn't quite sure what to tell him. Yes, the boy had taken a few spare clouds, and yes, the boy had taken one of his ravens, the one who looked at everything and said nevermore. Like it was trained to be annoying. He snorted it was good for stupid tasks no one wanted, he decided that soon enough Thor would get tired looking for Loki and instead turn his attention on to ware he was. He knew what was going on. A visit to all Loki's sons, and daughter in the same day. He had saw it all, and had kept tabs on him since. It was nice to have him pick on other Pantheons for a change, and was enthused at how much Loki was working at his latest prank. No harm in Loki's fun could be found. He could see the goddess Hera greatly pleased and amused, and so he deemed the prank that he was working on either a fun failure or something Hera approved of. So he'd pacify Thor, as he was curious to see what Loki was planning, and why the Goddess Morgana took interest in him.

 

 **Hessy** , after a while, fell asleep at his bellows, as he normally did. With no one to care for him, or wait for at night, there was no point in just not working threw the night. His eyes saw dimly the hour any how. He dreamed sweet dreams, nice and peaceful dreams. He, dreamed that he was married to the goddess Aphrodite. Dancing with her in a courtly fashion threw out time. Gentle and soft, sweet Aphrodite, which the mortals all claimed was cheating on him with Ares god of war. They found this amusing in the dream, as she danced with him. For it was he who was being mistaken for that of Ares. He had a broad chest, that had rival to non but Ares, a stern and proud chin. Dark hair, and smoldering eyes, both he and Ares did have similarities. It was often that him and Ares were mixed up. Hessy had scars that rand down his hands, his chest, his limbs. He had a limp though it wasn't too bad, and eyes clearly scared. Though, not disfigured, he did have a tiny scar just above his lip on the right side, faint and not even too visible. The dream continued, dancing with Aphrodite, as if the world had fallen away. 

 

 **Hades** due to the dismal din of the underworld thanks to all the soggy rain and soggy souls, had drifted off to sleep himself. It hadn't taken long for him to do so, he was smiling warmly at Aphrodite in his dream, except she was dancing with another god, his dream didn't focus on her all that much. A warm gentle smile, a light hand on his chest, and Persephone looked up into his gaze. The sweet tilt of her lips as if she wanted to tell him some sweet and yet dark secret. The gentle touch of her hand was like a balm to his gloom, as her gaze seemed to resurrect his spirit some how. The gloom that clung to him in this dream didn't exist, the darkness that lurked in his mind and heart, that whispered desperately cruel things. Was burned by her very touch, she was the light in the world of darkness. That swirled and danced in his dream, a great party of a feast. What was weird, was the sweet smile she gave him, as if she feared not even him. She feared not judgment, she feared not war, she feared for nothing. She wanted him, her coy smile said. She wanted him, and by all the gods, this dream held his soul.  

 

 **Thanatos** sat, his thrown in the underworld resided in a peaceful and quite part. Everyone feared him, his black wings were dismal at best. He frowned deeply, he went by Death these days or lord Death, yet in his sleep, or when another god wished to punish him for simply being. He was called Thanatos, they sneered that name, as if it was a unholy curse. Truth be told he loved his brother Hypnos, they were twins why wouldn't he adore his brother. He had wore his name like pride, when he took the names of all, had earned the pile of bones that laid at his feat, in depictions of himself. He had be Hades Harold of destruction, Are's right hand man, Zeus's punish er of man kind. He sighed into his cup of water as he saw the tired expression there.  He loved Hypnos, loved him as a twin should. However he loved his big brothers just as much. Hades was the eldest, and he raised Ares and himself. He adored Ares with his strength, he admired Hades with how strong he was, how deadly. After all, he mused, it was Hades who killed their abusive father, had freed him from doing horrible things. Who freed Ares to be able to pick and choose how war was to be waged. While he was the youngest, him and his twin, he'd managed to with the help of his big brothers rise above what father had tried to mold him into. Hypnos wasn't that lucky, he remembered, he'd take the whips for him, he took the whips for Hades, for Ares. He took the beatings with feasts, with iron. He was Thanatos, the one who would conquer all in the end. He idly swirled his drink, the clear cool water swirling gently in his glass. He remembered, Hypnos was making the mortals fall asleep like he did every night, guiding their dreams. But this night, some humans didn't wake, and he hadn't taken them in their sleep, they slept on and on, until he had no choice but to take them, for they were skin and bone. He watched as nightmares after nightmares, of horrendous evil things. He watched as his brother tormented the living until he gave them release. He watched, and could bare no more, when Hypnos turned his evil to the gods. His brothers, his precious older brothers, the only family he had left, that was worth keeping. He remembered, as Hypnos tormented Ares, the god of war whimpering in his sleep. Tears trailed down his face, as he remembered all to clearly, how Hades had begged Hypnos to stop, how evil Hypnos had laughed. He drank the water from the cup in one gulp, and decided he'd better drink wine. Getting a glass, he sat back down and the memory still played. The sneer of Hypnos as he simply had said, Ares was weak and shouldn't live, I should be the god of Death, so I could give it swiftly, torment the mortals with as much horrible pain he should be doing. IT was them who gave life to a monster, and he sired I. He remembered, he had stood, with a heavy heart, his black wings, shone with the stars the heavens, as they arched, eyes growing red with hate, reflected in the mirror. Yes, he Thanatos, had taken the life of his win. The only god to end a god that was awarded by the king of the heavens, the title of Olympian.  They hated him, tormented him for such a thing. Tears rand down Deaths face, "I'm a Gentle creature, who tries his hardest that every soul should find peace, ever heart beat its last in my cold embrace." he sighed " but now dear brother my twin, I now gently urge the poor dears, into their sleep " he said " for when I killed you I gained your power... and I vowed never to do as you have done " he said. to nothing at all. He then took a heavy sigh " but this night " he swirled his cup, " I drink to you brother, for I could hear you whisper... of what might have come, the fates have told me, as did Hell, sweet hell who rules the Norse Hell, ah yes.. " he said " this night I give my brother the best dream he's ever had, I can hear the peace with in his voice, the smile as he sleeps, and Hessy too " he smiled " Oh brother, it is true, I released you from your evil " he said " at least you whisperings this night were not "  He downed the cup of wine, as if he was the god of it, and poured himself another " but this I wish to forget" he said. 

 

The brothers looked to each other and the one in blue looked at time " This is most unexpected, brother does this change their fate?" he asked. The one in red shook his head " The golden Tapestry, " he sighed the stars twinkled out " they are doomed, non the less, however a weird feeling, and hope blooms, For they struggle against fate" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contact me, please reference the chapter 1 notes.


	6. Wrath part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep as promised :)   
> sorry for all the mistakes, and such I am posting this the same day its hashed out, you can say your actually watching a rough draft being posted Lol. 
> 
> later I guess when the entire story has hit its end, I'll go threw it and fix things. For now just enjoy and giggle to yourself about the typos. Oh and I wouldn't fret that the story end is coming soon. Rest easy my little ones, that will not happen.
> 
> Sorry that this half was smaller then the rest.... but ya.... Stay tuned to the next chapter " The flame"

**Loki** , managed to keep his excitement in check, when he saw his daughters owl. The snowy bird quite and fast as it flew, nearly startled him as he readied himself to sleep with a disgruntled crow, and on a cloud. He kissed the feathery creature as he untied its package from its legs. He smiled as the owl all ready pulled tow of his longest feathers out that were loos to begin with. Loki thanked the bird and sent it back to his daughter, with  a little gift. The raven had spotted a greak coin, which he had taken for Hell, she liked odd things like this. The owl flew off, he smiled " now little raven do as i have told watch the clouds and make sure they have enough water." he said " I must go and collect the worlds wrath " he laughed as he fixed the large blood red stone to the clasp of the cloak. Taking a feather he slipped it into his pocket, and fixed the blue stone to one of the snake tooth swords " I dub thee Honor " he said and fixed the green stone to the other " I dub thee humility " he smiled and darted off. " for those two do not need to bring Glory or pride into there courtships " he giggled. As he fashioned them pulled the hood over his face, and began to flit threw the night, the mortals were easy. As the gods of sleep had done their job. He dived down to hell, and smiled brightly, the only one awake at this hour, was Death himself, and Death harbored no wrath, for it had lived and died with his brother. Death gods were normally easy, they had little wrath or wrath that went easy. All the underworld slept peacefully, due to Lord Death's work. He wondered why, did he know of Loki's plan. Gods of sleep and even death sometimes foretold the future while peaceful slumber happened.  He wondered about this, and stopped to look at the misery that was the Greek god of Death, frowning he wished with in his heart, that if Death could ever love, that it be a gentle love, one full of happiness and sweet kisses. He flitted out of the underworld, and plunged down into the sea, and since the sea was so fluid, the oceans wrath was stolen in moments. The ocean calm and peaceful, mirrored like glass, He stole the moons wrath and the tides quieted so. He snuck to his world and stole Odin's wrath which gave him pause, such a mighty king as he would give it up so easily. He shrugged thor had fallen asleep, and he stole it from him easy, had the Greek death Lord death, done this. Put everyone to sleep including the gods? Was because he could conquer all, claim all, that he too could put everyone into gentle slumber? Why would he do such a thing, he thought as he flitted, even stealing the great Fin Mccools wrath was easy while he slept.  The world was asleep, all except him and Death. So his task was quick, and sure. After binding the worlds wrath every drop of it. He had checked for every once of wrath from sleeping gods, to mortals, from trees and rocks and everything. He bound the cloak tied it with in itself, and tossed it into a deep lake. He then flitted down to the depths of the under world, and came before the king of death. He smiled brightly " Lord of Death, and Champion of sleep, " he said with awe to his voice " Thanatos " he said in a whisper " Why have you aided me this night?" 

Death, raised his head from his cups, and stared at the green wearing norse god. He gave a sad smile that only he could do and said " I have never heard my name of my birth, not said in hate or malice, in too long " he said " my own brothers do not call me by that name, as they know it gives me pain." he said eyeing the Norse god before him " I do not know what your little plan is, not in full, nor care why " he told him " I care not for anyone who isn't related to me by blood." he cocked his head " And I know of all the death gods, that I am not true death " he said " they like to boast and claim, that they are the one true death the first death... " he shook his head " and yet non of them have the name of Death... it is true I have put the world to sleep, everyone but you and  I " he said. " Its been a long time anyone has uttered that name, in awe " he said " and in a friendly tone to boot... Loki I would say that yes I am more powerful then other death gods, More powerful then other sleep gods, but I still say I am not true death " he sighed " and while I have no idea what your game is... I do know what must come to pass " he shrugged " the means justify the ends " he told him " simple as that.... " He smiled " did you not know I noticed you before, as you flitted to see if I too was a sleep?" He smiled " its good of you to know dear god of tricks, I have no wrath in my heart, just sorrow. " he said. " my brother did one last good deed tonight " he said " So I drink to Hypnos's name " he said eyeing loki " the next we meet Loki, steel away my sorrow even if its for the night " he told him. " We shall be even then " he smiled though it was again a dismal smile. 

Loki nodded " yea, for I do not need to be the god of love, to know how much pain dwells with in your heart " he said " rest easy friend, my task is done, and we both shall need of your gentle sleep. See you some day friend, in a better mood I hope." and with that he flitted away to get some shut eye on a lonely cloud. 

 

 **Death** smiled faintly he had never had a friend before, and this Loki did not fear him, then again his little girl was the goddess Hell. He left his great chair, and wondered the halls " Oh, it would be nice for me to find rest " he said " as peaceful as I give others " he mused " but when i sleep I am all ways plagued with nightmares " he said " but sleep is needed if I am to work and do my duty for the world." he said retiring to his bed chamber. " sleep tight world of darkness and light " he chuckled " and do not let the bead bugs bite  " 

 

The world snake slept hunched over a rock in a cave, having being caught unawares, while his brother Fen, was curled around his pups, snoring right along with. Him in human form no less, a handsome scruffy man was fen, and it showed. The Men of the McCool snored right long with their captain, at attention. Morgana had been tucked to sleep in te bed of heather by a quite Loki, and Hessy snored at the forge. Hera perched on the roof, and Zeus had fallen asleep and plummeted to earth. Which will be to the delight of his wife in the morning. All the world slept, idly or in awkward positions, but slept they did, even the creatures. IT was then that the watchers of this world turned their gaze to another world for a while before they too took turns sleeping for the night.

 

The morning broke with a brilliance the sun could only muster if it was beyond happy go lucky. The moon yawned, and went back to bed, enjoying her night and day off. 

 **Omo** giggled, it was still raining they had their rainbows till, and they were just having the best time of their life. They just had to throw a good party when the rain was all done for who ever had orchestrated such good fun for them. They played this time turning their sites on a small cottage not to far from the gazebo. Happy to decorate and full of fun was they.

Loki woke with a crick in his spine, and chuckled to himself, at this rate Omo was going to do his job for him, all he had to do was get some Candles made from Hessy himself. Sure the big guy in his huge forge, but he knew for a fact that hessy was the only one who could have the fire power to warm wax. No wrath and most of the gods of fire or forge were useless, no Hessy though. He grinned thinking of ways to tell him how he was going to need this and that. grinning " that's right gay little buddy be you to your hearts content! The more you make it just so, the better... less work for me " he laughed. As he flitted. 

 

 **Hera** , she had a crick in her spine, and idly watched, noticing that the world's wrath was gone. She mused, and how did she get Death of all people to put everyone to sleep like that. He wondered about that in all honesty. Wondered, and gave up, she could see Loki come close. She smiled, feeling around, no wrath any ware that she could see, and that ment Loki had done what he had set out to do. Now the rain was still going, she had plans of her own. She giggled as she started to watch Omo, the little god was a delight to watch as they flitted about. With pretty rainbows, and sparkles, and just everything so. It made her heart glad, that Omo was having so much fun, and wished secretly that Hessy would have just as much fun with what ever Loki was plotting as Omo sure was. 

 

 **Odin** laughed as he thought, day one has come and gone now what Loki. He snorted when he saw Thor had no fire or flame of his Anger insight and out and out laughed at his son at breafest " Thor you look terrible, do you use your wrath so much that your useless with out it?' he chuckled.

Thor lifted his head from the table " Loki did this, and when I get my wrath back, I'll come up with something to do with him." he pouted.

Odin snorted " I'm having great fun this time at loki's pranks. Lets just see what happens shall we?" 

Thor snorted " sure, but only because I jsut don't have the wrath to muster an argument "

Odin sighed long and low, " I think you need anger management classes "

 

Hades was feeling off, and decided the rain had gotten to him, so he curled up and stayed in bed, not wanting to get out of it, besides the gloom had all ready taken over his heart, such a pretty dream he had. He smiled as he drifted off again. 

 

The watchers, snickered as they watched. The one in Red snorted " and it begins brother, were in for a treat with this one " the one in blue smile " yes of course " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again still accepting God suggestions. :P


	7. The flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a self loathing kind way, so if this chapter is dark... It suits my mood, be prepared.

 

  ** **Loki**** , stood before the massive forge, wondering idly, a plan formed in his mind, and he smiled wickedly at the very thought. He smiled, and with he head held high, set foot in the very, cluttered forge. Tools that every craftsmen would drool over was to the left, and to the right products meant to be picked up. The massive forge and its bellows, stood at the back, a bench not to far away from that, and various other tools, inventions hung from the rafters and the room itself made him feel small. He seeing the large from of Hessy hunched with sleep still in his face over his work bench, made him again feel small. The god was clearly taller then he, and very wide. He thought about the slight form of Phessy crushed to that chest and cringed. He cleared his throat, and the large man turned to eye him curiously. Loki gave the warmest of smiles as he could “ Greetings Master of the Forge, I am Loki, god of magic, tricks, and various other things “ he laughed “ I have come to you, Greek master of Fire, for you see the worlds wrath was stolen away. No God of the forge or flame can muster even the smallest spark. Odin the all seeing Father, mine own father, has deemed fit to see that I request your help. We are out of a means to light our halls, while fire burn there eternally keeping the great hall well warmed. I fear we have no candles to light about the room. “ he said bowing “ I shall pay greatly for such a favor if the great and masterful craftsmen should be able to fashion such a feat. “ He said a friendly and calm look on his face, but silently fear the big man would crush him for speaking to him.

 

Hessy yawned, rubbed the sleep from his face and stared at the Norse god before him. This Loki reminded him of a twig. He cocked his head and searched himself using his ability, and sure enough he felt the forges of many a masterful god be cold and silent. It was true he knew fire and Anger ran in the same circle, and that wrath lead to violent storms. He sighed deeply, his own forge had snuffed its flame, as he hadn’t banked it before passing out at his bellows. He rose, and easily threw a blast of fire into his forge, it roared to life with intense heat, warming the forge room. He smiled “ Yes indeed I can, I do not use wrath to light my fires, nor is it the source of my strength.” he laughed “ now if this Wrath thief had stolen something else, perhaps my flames would be no more.” He grinned and stood proudly “ If your King of gods wishes for Candles, this Odin. Then he will get the finest I have to craft, they will with stand any flame they are given, and burn for all time. How many would you like for me to craft?” he all but purred. He was proud of his craft, took great pleasure in creation, he showed it now with gusto for it.

 

Loki smiled “ I see I was right, that you are the only one of the Forge who can light flame “ he bowed politely “ I fear my order shall stroke your pride, For the hall demands 12 candles, thick and round as my fist, and of spring shades. “ he grinned “ They must be no taller then a foot, and no smaller then an inch… but can be of any size between that.” he said “ I wish for the Candles to smell of spring. For the hall is dusty and grimy with all the smoke, and since our hearth is eternal flame, the wicks must be strong enough to hold your own “ he said.

 

Hessy grinned “ Then I will have your order forth with, for each candle I request one copper peace, I or materials equal in quality. “ he said “ It is only fair, Loki of the Norse.” he said “ as it is that is what it must be” he grinned wildly. “ they will be done before suns peek “

 

Loki smiled “ that is fine good master of the Forge, I will bring you your price “ he said smiling warmly to himself, he was going to over pay with the gold peace he had. But non the less the price was fair, considering. He smiled wild and true “ then I shall leave you to your task.”

 

 ** **Zeus**** mighty as he was, could not muster his anger. So He roared to the heavens using Triumph and pride. He called in his booming voice, the heavens to him. “ come all gods “ he said “ ONE AND ALL WHO ANSWER!” He used fear, as best as he could, to sound vengeful. So he called and his voice echoed with the pride of it.  

 

And so every god, on this wonderful rock heard, and cowered. Every Greek god, began their walk to the mount. The call had penetrated the underworld itself, had called from its depths even those who dwelt there.

 

Zeus sat on his mighty thrown, as the god of the forge approached the hall. Zeus had hair of gold, a stern and mighty look. Glaring down at the forge master, even as he took a spot with in the massive hall.

 

Hessy wore no shirt, he wore a black long flowing cloth, that was more or less a long skirt. Though he made it far more manly by just wearing it. His tattered wings, were poised to fly, should anything come of this meeting. A large hammer that reached from waist to floor, the handle in red. He stood arms folded, despite the limp, he was all ways the first, eyes smoldering at, with flame and fire. As he stared down the king of the gods. Their was no wrath but this was for prides sake, and that fact his flames were not tied to wrath meant he could burn for what he wanted. He all ways did this, for it was that man that made him limp, and the reason his sight wasn’t that good. He would threaten this god as he had all ways done. Not with wrath, no never but for the glory that was what he was.

 

Dite entered the hall, lovely as ever, but poised ever so. The deep red of her gown, and the gold that glittered there, and her eyes that said she’d conquer all. For love was all Dite needed to be feared. She eyed the king of her, and snickered softly as she too took her stance, and a spot in the hall.

 

Hera nearly purred in her slinky dress, rubies at her throat and a dress as deep as forest. She coyly smiled at him, and the look was that of poison. She stood beside her son, and waiting for the boorish brute to speak.

 

Hades strode from the under world ascending the steps, and glared. His pride demanded to know why he was summoned from his domain, in the damn rain. He snorted, as he stood eyeing the god of the sky as if he wanted nothing more then to be some place else, as if he was beneath him. He was lord of the underworld, and his black attire demanded that everyone know who he was.

 

Odin of course also showed up, with a pop. Thunderclaps required some rage, and Odin had non. He had the armor of a Viking, fur at his throat, and ruins of steel set in his beard. His eye stared at the king of gods, and he said using fear “ and Why is it that I should appear before you Zeus?” he snorted.

 

Thor sighed more of himself as he too learned that fear could replace wrath “ my hammer is more polite then this “ he said in a concerning tone. He too like his father, war armor. He held close his hammer and eyed the god of the forge. “ You, non can come close to mine, what is it with you trying to mimic me?” he snorted arrogance oozing off.

 

Hessy laughed at him “ I can lift even your hammer Thor, “ he said “ but you will never lift mine “ he said walking to the Norse god and setting the hammer before him “ Go on pick it up “ he laughed. “ no god here can “

 

Thor snorted “ then pick up mine” he laid the hammer on the floor, and attempted to lift Hessy’s the hammer didn’t budge. It would not move, nor would it so much as slide from ware Hessy placed it, when he looked up panting, he saw his own hammer being tossed hand to hand. He raised an eye brow.

 

Hessy snorted “ He who is worthy of this hammer shall lift it “ he said “ cute “ he grinned “ my hammer is humility “

 

Thor blinked and since all he could do was chuckle he did so taking back his own hammer. “ I see… so Humility is your hammer? Does Honor temper your steel?” he sneered.

 

Hessy snorted “ I quench my steel in pure truth, I forge my wares in humility and I pound them with beat of Virtue.” he looked at him. “ and thus they are unbreakable “ he smiled and returned to his spot. His massive hammer used as both a cane and weapon.

 

Morgana eyed the gods about, her dress the color of heather and she reeked of it as well “ What is the meaning of this?” she asked lifting her head.

 

The Mccool wasn’t so happy either but he showed with his men in toe “ Excuse I, for this is a right mess tell us what you mean with us “ he said impatience replacing his wrath.

 

Zeus sneared “ I accuse you all of taking the wrath of the world “ he said not knowing loki watched. Was gleefully happy to see the gods start to scream at him, argue with each other, using fear, more or less, the fear of being punished but they mighty king.

 

The roars and bellows to be heard, the stomping of feat, the use of fear, and pride, and Glory filled the hall of mount. IT was loud and it was powerful, and it crashed and formed together to become close to wrath.

 

Untill, the last guest began to walk up the steps to the mighty thrown room. The silence was all consuming, He walked with the grace of a god that was here to end something or some one.

 

Death’s wings, gently touched the steps like a feather light whisper. Slightly opened, as he walked. His head held in what should be that of pride, instead of high and sorrow. The smell of the flowers of the dead clung to him, as he walked. Even shadows darted out of his wake, he stood as they parted, and he grinned. Eyes flashed red, wings out stretched, his voice echoed in such a place, he grinned the most forlorn smiled the world had ever witnessed. Yet his voice was soft, “ You have summoned me, though I do not know why. “ he said “ I find you using fear to dominate “ he laughed a cruel laugh “ I am Death and I hear my true name whispered on your lips like curses of a thousand flames licking flesh “ he snorted “ Death be to all who use my fear… “ he warned with a snap of his fingers a thrown of bones came up from the floor and he sat upon it the lord of death. “ here me oh tarnished ones, is my judgment not fair… do I not claim all. “ he said. He summoned a cup of red wine the color of blood and made it swirl “ Wrath you say? Yet you seem so found of using fear, when that is my domain “ he chuckled taking a sip “ tell me, what do you gain from such accusations, I will end what ever binds wrath at three days time.” he shrugged. Eyes flashing again and this time holding the red color “ Remember Zeus I need not to be any ware near you, to choke the light from your limp form. I am death and it is time you respect me as something you fear “ he said stretching out and downing the rest of his wine “ and so while wrath is bound. I Death will remain here in this spot “ he threw one leg over the chair’s arm “ so all who speak here beware of who owns fear “

 

Zeus frowned “ I will destroy you when wrath returns, punish you with my fist, how dare you come into my house, my sky, to attempt to squash me?” he snorted.

 

Death smiled warmly brightly in a creepy way “ You… end, me? What a pretty promise you have made, but didn’t the heavens when you were born, tell you not to make promises your fate will never let you keep?” he laughed “ you’d die so easily putty really snipping the ends of a cold thread as if you were a mere mortal “ he snorted “ so hush lesser god “ he said “ hush and quiet, no one has stolen your wrath, and you will not find it here in my pile of bones, you insult yourself when using my fear for your own gains. You insult your self. “ he said “ now disperse like good little gods…. I wish not for the company “ he grinned “ yes my pretties Thanatos, say it again to my face “ he purred diabolically “ But as far as we all stand I am the only god here who’s themselves.” he said “ I have all ways from the start of time, held the threads of your fates… I and I alone, can end a god “ he told them “ when this is done, I will go back to the underworld, ware things are much much, less “ he said “ disgusting “

 

Zeus slammed his fist into the chair he sat using his pride and pride alone. “ Disgusting?”

 

Death sneered “ shall I tell you of your sins then? “ he asked “ I can see them with my own two eyes, Hades is not the only one who can judge the dead.” he snorted he slammed his foot upon the earth, and a stool of bone came forth, now with one leg over the thrown he stretched so that both were there, setting his glass on the stool he snorted “ Keep your pride gods, keep your pride. Keep your reputations the mortals gave you… for if this continues little gods, I will be the only one they still hold respect for “ he laughed then “ Fear is my domain learn that well “ he conjured a book. “ now since I don’t have much to do these days I’m catching up on some reading “ he snorted “ you all are dismissed.”

 

The gods stayed quiet, and hessy worked five times as fast, for the fear of Death, oozed from the thrown room. The fear of such a god had rolled off the mountain. Silence be felled the gods, who wanted wrath returned.

 

 ** **Loki****  had gathered his candles, and flitted to the garden hiding it with what he stole of Hessy’s flame. As death ruled now over Olympus and for some reason was on his side, it went quickly his work. When this was said and done, he would indeed steal Death’s sorrow if only for a day. He worked quickly getting the spell of darkness from a black wizard in a tower. Greeting Omo he smiled at the god “ Why hello there, I’m Loki, and you must be Omo of the Greeks, I have come to ask of you, do you not have a minor control over exorcism? “

 

Omo thought about this, as death had not scared them so much to dull their spirits they smiled brightly as they tended his rainbows “ why yes I have that task, what spirits do you need ousting?”

 

Loki replied with a gentle smile “ when the rain stops, could you oust the spirits of water?”

 

Omo nodded “ yes, that would be a good idea, the water is getting to much, when do you think the storm clouds will be wrangled away?”

 

Loki nodded “ in another day I’m sure with all this the way it is “ he said “ I’m sure only a day more “

 

Omo smiled “ One more day I have to play then, and I will do as you ask “they giggled and gave Loki a pot of glitter “ Take this Crafting Herpes, and sprinkle it ware ever you may “ they smiled brightly “ and it will summon the sweetest smell, the green that is, and if you sprinkle the pink glitter it will summon love herself, purple and spring will dance in its sparkles. Sprinkle gold, and the forge will come, sprinkle black and Hades will fallow, “they smiled “ and if you sprinkle all the colors you will summon me “ they told Loki before going to go back to playing “ each color is a god use wisely Loki “

 

Loki cocked his head and flitted this would be handy, did both Omo and Death know what he was doing. He chuckled to himself. Yes he was ready, all he would have to do is place the items ware they need be.

 

And so the second day of the rain ended, and the third began. Omo no longer played, they had gone to party and wouldn’t be back for a long time. This was good for Loki, as it was time to place and fix his stage.

 

 

The watchers watched, the one in blue looked to the other “ Tell me brother, is this Death smart in doing what he did?” the other nodded “ yes, but it matters not do you see it?” the one in blue nodded “ yes the mistake will happen this night” the one in red nodded “ early in the morn actually, this nigh, I can not seem to grasp have you seen the tapestry.” He nodded “ yes… and its concerning “

 

So they watched.


	8. Love and The Greatest mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy guys your in for it, hold on to your butts, and curl up with some coffee but make sure its cold, you don't want to drink anything sugary or hot, since its going to end up all over your computer screens you have been warned... that or drool....

**Loki** was adorable and quick placing the candles ware they needed to go, and by doing so did it quickly. He tucked the magic Crafting herpes also known as glitter, away for now. He'd need it the wand and the two blades, as well as the feathers for in the morning. He decided to fill the clouds one last time, just enough till they would stop early in the morning. Omo then would come by and dry up the earth osting the water spirits. It was easier then him trying to bend water away. Not knowing his sons watched in idle amusment. He stretched out on the cloud Morgana and he was using. Morgana sat beside him " hello  " he said rolling onto his back " Did you miss me my fair goddess?" 

 

Morgana purred " So you did your task, even fin knows of what you did, but I see the Greek death is on your-side." she paused " but what I don't understand sweet Loki, is the fact that all the Greeks and even Odin seems to fear him." 

 

Loki sadly looked at her " because his heart is full of sorrow. You know, he claimed the life of Hypnos his twin and now he rules over death and sleep " he said. " he didn't do it out of hate or malice, he did it out of love " he said " He loved his brother's he loved his twin so much, that when he went evil, he took his life " he said simply " that is so sad... kinda like star crossed lovers all ways ment for tragedy " he sighed " I can't help but think if death were to fall in love, it would be more tragic then romeo and Juliet" he said remembering that odd odd play write guy writing poetry.    

Morgana nodded " I see" she said looking down at him.

 

Loki grinned  ' I even got some special glitter to help from omo " he grinned " its quite fascinating stuff "

 

Morgana laughed " Oh loki, so is your biggest prank yet ready to roll?" she teased him as the sun set, and the moon began to rise behind her, illuminating her red hair.

 

 **Eros**  was the son of Aphrodite back when she had a bit of a fling with Ares, everyone thought those two were going to get married but pop came Eros and Ares kinda went to war. This didn't phase him at all, he'd been a constant with Hera, the forever kind mother and patron of wedding bells. He found it funny, that his mother kept love fast, strong and conquered all with it, and he brought it to the world. Hera was the end goal of it, so it was only natural that she had baby sat him. He ended up however, thinking of the master of the forge as well a father figure. Zeus was an ass, and never was around much, he didn't like creeping in the under world to visit his uncles. He liked Uncle death, he was sweet and kind, and he mused to him self " Its no wonder, love and death are all ways intertwined " he snorted. Thinking on it, he liked Uncle Hades too but decided the man needed to get out more, or get a girl friend, both would be best. He was bored really bored, Hessy was snorting in the forge, which honestly he was glad the man was sound asleep. Uncle Death was being creepy, so he sat and watched the world from a tower. Omo was a good friend of his, he had taught him to dare to shoot who ever he felt needed to fall as Omo put it, head over into the glitter. He laughed, brightly to the wind, enjoying no wrath, and in the still and gentle breeze, he could feel the hearts the gentle souls call out desperately for him, and he drowned in the sorrow. So he stretched his white feathery wings, in ecstasy of the moment and let the wind carry him gently into the sunset of the world who felt no wrath. He drowned in the sorrow, the gentle chanting of his name, of every broken heart desperate for love. Even as the wind took him higher, the god as he rose into the sky, with the fading light of the sunset and then the raise of the moon, set his wings to blaze with dazzling light, as grabbed an arrow from his quiver for his  bow. As he stretched and arched his back, as if the personification of beauty wanted to pierce the heart of Selene, the goddess of the moon. He listened to the desperate cries, and let himself be taken by the wind, higher as he rose. He closed his eyes, for love was blind, and focused on the beating of hearts. His heart beat, for the moment the singing of his arrow, as would streak in the night, he moaned at the thought of the dull thud and the ache of loves first moment bloom in a heart. Ending its deprate cry of his name. He listened, his breath coming in small and steady breaths, as he focused, a heart he'd never heard before. Weakly called his name, softly it cried, is their anyone for me. As if it had cried from the dawn of time, it sent a shiver up his spine, such a heart was a prize to be sure, a heart for his mother's hall. So, he turned his bow, and let the arrow sing, threw the night, as he listened, and as it plunged deep, with the dull thud. Eros rolled his shoulders and gazed down for the one who would be his trophy the finest hunters would sing praise of such a heart. To see the heart of Loki pierced threw. Eros stretched and closing his eyes once more, he listened for a heart to match. Once more, he let the sounds and please take him, and once more he closed his eyes and let and arrow fly its twin all ready in the heart of Loki, and heard the dull thump, and once more his heart ached, as he opened them, to see the proud heart of Morgana with a bolt in her chest just as deep. He flew up in shear delight, for the pride full heart and the heart who had never loved, were pierced threw. Delight as he flew to his mothers palace, pride with in his soul, as he drowned still in a world ware no wrath could  over shadow a mans heart.

 

 And so...

 **Loki** , fell in love, he could all most think, but he couldn't, his heart had stopped and a sharp yet tender pain in it warmed him with a cozy after burn. The sigh of Morgana made his mouth run dry, his palms sweat and his heart skip a beat, all in a painful warm heat that thretened to consume him from the inside out, and by gods he let it consume him, and so he had fallen in love. He laid their idly just gazing at her, so this is what it felt like to be in love, when did he, he didn't know. 

Morgana blinked then smiled at him " Loki " she said with a blush across her face " arent you going to answer me." 

Loki sheepishly grinned at her " yes " he said with a sweet smile, and kissed the top of her nose, " it doesn't even matter anymore " he said as he pulled her into his arms " I can't wait to walk with you in moon light when the moon flowers bloom and all the world smiles at your grace " he said " my sweet Morgana, what ever shall I do " he said " I think I've fallen for you."  

Morgana kissed his nose " and I you " she said on a giggle, curled up in the Norse gods arms, she spent the night in his embrace. 

 

 **Death** watched the lovers, and Eros's assent into the heavens, him releasing arrows into the still night, and wondered if one day a heart such as his would finally feel its release. He doubted their was a heart such as that, but smiled in yet another cup of wine. Things would be better for Hades, and Eros for a while. Hessy's too, but would Eros be willing to shoot his uncle and his mother. Then again love was blind, and Eros's aim true. He smiled wanting to know what was to come of such displays. He quite enjoyed the view, as he could feel the hearts call, call to him for release, the old hearts, the tattered hearts, in a lot of ways he was like his Nephew, but he decided when  they passed from the world, and with a swirl of a finger in wine as red as blood, a life passed peacefully in their sleep, and he didn't have the heart to take that soul from his love, and so just as mercifully he smiled gently and with a sip of the red wine, took the life of his mate. He could hear the souls leave, to walk to the gates of the underworld hand in hand as lovers do. As Romeo and Juliet, he mused to himself, only he was both blades, " Oh hypos what ever have we done, to come so close yet be so far away " he sighed, " for now the world is quiet, no wrath and hate filled deaths, its quite cozy " he told no one at all " peaceful and true... I quite like no wrath as much as Eros does, perhaps I shall spread my black wings and cast my shadow upon the earth " he said idly on his bone thrown. He would for ever more wonder. He sighed into his cup, as he watched the world, and smiled fondly of a world ware even Loki found love.

 

The morning came too soon. The clouds stopped their onslaught of the garden, and as Omo had promised, the rains dried up.

 

 **Loki** with his heart full of love, went to work placing the candles, and then lightening them in both the cottage and the gazebo. Pulling a bit of hessy's fire to light all twelve, he then picked a spot between the two places, and stood there, as he tucked on of the owl feathers in a button hole, he vanished from the gaze of others. He smiled as he then took the sak and readied himself, he pulled out the colors Omo had mentioned summoned the four he was after, and sprinkled some. The goddesses showed up, and fallowed by their want to be suitors. Some conversation started and there was talk about how they got there then idle flirting that made him sleepy. He snorted, all though like horny teenagers they were making sexual passes at the girls. Was he this bad when he pranced like a loveless buck? He should have stolen some of Eros's arrows and just rammed the points ware he wanted them to go. NO harm no foul and everyone moved on. However just as he was about to fall asleep, Hades made a move to grab Dite in a passionate kiss, hessy with the other, the girls clearly just as horny as the rutting bucks. He rolled his eyes and thankful for what he was about to do, stole the light, he with the wand, lifted just enough light so that Hades would see the gazebo, and Hessy the Cottage. He then made sure to bump the girl he wanted to ware. Phessy to hades, Dite to hessy. It was easy peas pumpkin squeeze. He then watched as Hade's gently pulled Phessy to the gazebo, and hessy with dite to the cottage, pleased, with himself. Once their however, he used the wand to snuff the light till there was nothing but the faintest glimmer in each candle. The green glitter must make people horny, he thought taking a sniff of it, and coming to that conclusion, and he wanted nothing more then to cuddle Morgana, but he had to do this or no snuggles for him. He heard the throaty moans of both the girls, he grinned as he waited between. Hessy eager to finally get laid, had started sooner. Though what was concerning was while dite could be heard moaning with sheer pleasure. Phessy was kind screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure. Loki flitted over there, to find Hades well, having very rough sex with the virgin Phessy. He shrugged, as it had started and would end consentual, and high tailed it out of there. Checking on Hessy, who thought he was bedding a virgin was going rather slow and sweetly.  He thought to himself, he had plenty of time and flitted to ware he found the sleeping Eros and stole four arrows, plunged them into the hearts of dite and Hessy were easy enough, as moved in pleasure and sweetness. While Hades was well a violent lover, and a bit tricky to stab, he managed to get both. Then waited. 

 

It seemed like hours, but finally he heard the guys finally getting to their climaxes, and just as they did, he flicked the wand, so they stared down, at who they had been well fucking quite enthusiastically. 

 

 **Hessy** blinked, looking down at dite,  shock in his face, he smiled and nuzzled her though. The flame in his chest burnned the poorly placed arrow, and so he had only began to fall for her, and dite was immune to arrows so poorly shot, but she had all ways liked him. He smiled as he snuggled into her, gently.  While they slept snuggled together. 

 

Hades looked down at what was beneith him and paled, and as the gods had heard her screams of pain, they were coming with torches. Hades looked at her " Oh gods, I thought" he said but Phessy all though hurt smiled up at him " its all right you didn't know I was a virgin " she told him " and I think you might have ment to grab Dite " she said " but here I am handsome, My heart would have broken if I didn't end up with you " she told him. He purred but then panicked.

Loki panicked... he needed someone to witness, he couldn't ply witness non of the gods would vouch for his honesty.

 

The gods who loved Phessy were coming down from the mount and hades took a hasty retreat to the underworld. 

* * *

 

So that is how, the world came to believe despite Phessy's gentle protests, that she was Raped by the god of the underworld. How sad, as now she'd never end up with him and as gentle hearts pined for one another, well, in the aftermath of everything, Hessy and Dite were torn from each other, and so they too pined for time together. 

 

It only became worse when wrath was released, and it went on and on, the lightening from the mountain, the raging storms, and hell's fires. 

 

 **Death** took to drinking, more then he had ever done. Instead of cups of wine, and sipping on them all day, he was actually sitting sprawled under a barrel of wine on tap. The spout on and him under it, black wings stretched as he laid on the floor drinking in what would be considered a homage to the God of booze. As he drank, his brother, his oldest brother was getting flack. Death threats, and not by himself, worse, was that Ares was waging war more then any and the gates were bared by angry gods. He could feel the blackness of his world grow, and it got stronger and harsher. He could feel the hearts of despair grow, and all he could do to drown out the echo's of his own sorrow, was to drink wine. He didn't care, just so that he couldn't feel. He drank a barrel all ready drunk, beyond all measure, got a bottle of scotch and downed that, and stood there, as he looked at the expanse that was the under world, and knew he could not fly away could not escape what was to come. He watched as the sun and moon could not leave, and watched as Hades heart shattered further into despair, feeding the black in this god forsaken place known as the underworld. He went back to whine, glass after glass, until he was drunk he couldn't feel at last.

 

 **Hades** could feel the blackness slowly grow, build. There was nothing to stop it, and so he sat, he too getting drunk. Phessy would never set foot down here, and the world would be colder with out her. He decided whiskey was best, and was drinking glass after glass, Then sighed " Now I know what it feels to be Thanatos " he mused, as the flames of blackness the darkness grew and spread threw the underworld, he felt as inferno tried to burn it, how his flames were consumed, until it eat the god of the pit, it devoured the Christ god's heaven and hell, burned threw hell, and her's eat and destroyed all of the underworld, and he walked to his balcony and watched as Death from afar lifted his glass, and they both took a their last drinks, as all of the underworld was consumed, it burst threw the under world.

 

The Darkness flames of destruction eat and consumed the gods at hade's gates, destroyed and devoured the garden and gods in its wake and path, no mortal was safe and no immortal, as it blazed and consumed. the mount was the last strong hold, Hera at its base, had thrown Zeus into the flames, and it had eaten her and him, with out pause, it had destroyed what little bit was left of the garden, had consumed Phessy while she tried to fight it back.  It had consumed, devoured, destroyed. Like wild fire it blanketed the earth and the mountain known as Olympus was its last hope. Eros had passed shooting arrows at its base, while this gave time for his mother, hessy, Loki and morgana to move forward. 

The flames devored, it shot forth bellows of smoke, as it eat the forge sending forth arrows, one of which plunged itself deep with in loki's chest.Now huddled in what was the garden on a parcel of land no bigger then king sized blanket. Loki began to die, in the arms of morgana. 

 

OMO had perished as well, in a cloud of glitter, saving them, and that weighed heavily on there hearts. For Omo was the personification of pure and true joy.

 

 **Morgana** cried for all she had known was gone, cried that the strong warriors and gods of death, of war even were gone. she cried, as she Dite and Hessy were the last of anything alive. Dite was weak, she could see it in her face, clinging on to life as loves personification. Loki layed in her arms his breaths coming shallow, and she could not heal him. She rocked him gently tears falling from her face, as hessy's forge fire encircled them, it kept back the black flames and she saw new hope. Hours pass, and as Loki drew shallower breaths, she prayed he'd stay with her. 

Dite had come closer, had tried to stop the bleeding, and muster enough lover for the dying god to stay with. She had mustered and sweat pooled at her brow, and she was the tether loki held on too. 

MOrgana knew this and affection towards the good oozed. But Hessy after hours of standing tall and firm, was beginning to tire, and gaining no ground, but loosing it slowly. She watched as he struggled to keep the flames high, against those black all consuming, he looked tired, and warn, he would falter, and they all would perish. She was sure of this. 

Loki reached up and whipped a tear from her face, " Don't cry" he said " the end is only the beginning of a grander story, " he coughed up some blood, as he weakly smiled up at her, " I love you Morgana, for all time, threw all worlds, not just this one. " he said as his eyes grew heavy " Don't cry for as time passes things will renew, and " he drew in harsh breath, as he tucked the green pendant he had around her collar, " Even I may be reborn again with time all things are possible " and he slipped off into a death he could not return from. HIs body turned to moon dust, and was blown away but little bit of wind that was left. 

Dite smiled sadly as she knew full well, the only heart that had been keeping her here was loki's. As the tiny bit in Hessy's heart wasn't enough to keep her, she faded into gold little specks to join loki in death even as morgana's heart shattered.

Morgana clutched at lokis cloak and sobbed looking at Hessy, silently pleasing with him to just let them both join them. Let the fire that hateful horrid fire burn them to nothing as it had the others. 

 

 **Hessy** smiled, closing his eyes, and sighed a deep breath. Looking behind him, he saw morgana, one life, he thought, one life was enough to save. He closed his eyes and out stretched his arms as if in rapture, his wings stretched out to their full. He found the flame that burned with in him, the one that was locked in a gold cage, and he opened it, His eyes cleared, to be shades of dazzling color, his scars faded and vanished, he stood straighter as the holes in his wings vanished. He crushed the cage that dwelled with in him, and set the fire fully free. It burned and blazed, white and hot, pure and of creation. It burned his soul and consumed it, till it sprang from him in a whirl wind, it consumed the darkness as if it was starved, for it was the flame of creation, and it tore, and smashed threw the black as it eat and devoured the blackness purging it from the rock they were on. It heated the earth as it eat the enemy flame, it boiled the crust of the world, as it roared, for what was hessy was the flame of creation personified and brought to this world. Its pure light burned the stars from the heavens and devoured all but air. When it could consume not more destruction, it went out with out so much as puff of smoke.

Leaving the grieving Morgana to scream out as he heart screamed as it was shattered. The last living thing in the whole world.

 

* * *

( if my number one fan totally freaks out I'll be releasing a third chapter) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis not the end my little friends.


	9. The end or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters while I have the muse guys, mainly because I don't want them too long, and because sometimes I want to continue the story and get kinda carried away.

The two watchers of this world, sighed. “ Well then, that was the end of that world “ one of them spoke, “ yet a single thread persists “ 

The other nodded “ yes a single thread continues on “ then he sighed deeply “ its not uncommon for a world to have one left “ he said “ but this world was much more.” he sighed “ it was unique, special, come now brother, Lord of Time.. what shall we do?’

Ace lord of time dressed in his red laughed a bit “ what we all ways do brother, Space is your domain, how many of your worlds has died like this “ he pointed out. 

Lord midnight nodded “ many…. but this world was special, was it not?’

Ace nodded, fixing his coat, the long black leather, the ace of spades on his belt buckle, and the cowboy hat he normally sported. He fixed these all, before he watched the world below. Taking a deep sigh “ yes , this world was special “ he admitted “but their is no hope for it, I wished it would have been happier, but here it ends.” 

Lord midnight sighs heavily “ in all the world their are its constants “ he said. 

Ace nodded “ Loki and his playful antics, death, and well the story of Hades and Persephone “ he said, “ as old as time they are and forever constant, it just so happened that those constants started off on the wrong foot, and ended oddly, its not the first time this happened though “ 

Lord midnight nodded “ No it won’t be the last either, but this world was still special yet “ 

Ace looked at his brother and admitted it flat out “ this was the only world ware Loki fell in love “ he said “ the only world, ware Eros got to fly with out wrath, the only world ware a heart such as loki’s found love and Morgana she’s also new” he said. 

Lord midnight nodded “ Omo what do you think?’ 

The glittering rainbow of a god, laughed “ Uncles, it was a world I rather liked “ they said “ I had so much fun in this world, but sadly even though I employed the help of Death and even helped myself, this happened “ they told them “ this world was doomed from the start, also something that is special, the rainbows were extra nice here.“ 

Ace sighed “ I know what you two are doing, Three against one… I’ll call forth your Aunt and father Omo and we’ll see if you and your Uncle Midnight stay firm “ he laughed. 

Omo yawned “ your going to summon my Auntie, the goddess of divinity of Holiness is off Arguing with Father “ he pointed out.

Midnight snorted “ what do you expect from that set of twins, your father is the God of Darkness of evil “ he pointed out. “ How did you end up so nice again?”

Ace rolled his eyes “ enough enough all right all right “ he sighed, “ A world ware loki falls in love, shall I guess move on “ he said laughing. “ against my better judgment oh this is a story for all time “ he snorted. 

Lord midnight Grinned “ all right lets try this again “ he said, as he cut the tapestry.

Ace turned the cut off end to ash, “ Go on little god or your going to miss your fun “ he said. Sighing “ oh to be young again like omo, and eager to mess with worlds and men “ he sighed.

Midnight laughed “ Didn’t you The great Ace of spades, walk on a world or two “ he pointed out. “what made you stop and stay with me full time brother? Even our sister Good and Brother evil, walk on worlds.” he told him “ even I have walked on worlds.” 

Ace sighed “ that's another tale to be told don’t you think, ah yes but truth I sympathize with Morgana who will regain all memories and since I”m not cruel, and neither are you brother, I’ll take them back till just after Eros stuck his arrows.”

Lord Midnight “ oh that's good indeed…. Omo be a good little rainbow god, and have fun “ he smiled 

Ace groaned “ its sucks being an older god one that can’t have an end even if you long for it “ he said, “ Ironically enough… but Morgana will have her memories brother, I don’t want to replay that till I grow dull of it “ 

 

And so the end simply never happened.


	10. The Tapestry of time and space.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo, you didn't think that was coming did you little pickles :P 
> 
> he he, the end of this story isn't for a while, yet and I'll be taking my time so we have more passages like Eros.

 

Loki sheepishly grinned at her " yes " he said with a sweet smile, and kissed the top of her nose, " it doesn't even matter anymore " he said as he pulled her into his arms " I can't wait to walk with you in moon light when the moon flowers bloom and all the world smiles at your grace " he said " my sweet Morgana, what ever shall I do " he said " I think I've fallen for you." He said all though as he laid there he couldn't help but think he'd done this before.

 **Morgana** , sat still, knowing full well what Loki had just done, she blinked, as tears ran down her face, and knew full well what was Loki's plan, and how. How the world ended, how the darkness consumed all. Loki had messed up, and also had started too early on the third day instead of the fourth. She looked down, and her emotions swam, she knew for a fact, since a bit of his blood was still dried on her thumb that, it had all happened. She cried, horribly and pounced him showering him with kisses. " I love you " she told him holding him as if he'd run from her, or disappear. Her sobs were horse, as she cried holding him with her war like strength.

Loki couldn't breath and quite frankly wasn't sure why, Morgana was acting like this and he said " Morgana my love " he purred to her " you act is if I have died " he said wrapping his arms around her " what ever is the matter my sweet goddess " he said moving and shifting into a rabbit so he could get out of Morgana's death grip. He shifted once he hopped free, and pulled her into his lap, snuggling into her, as she clung to him " Morgana my love what ever is the matter?" 

Morgana sobbed, but she recounted everything from this moment on, up and until he died. She sobbed, how she was the last alive on a lonely world, full of nothing. How she cried having only his cloak to keep her company. She sobbed into his chest for time. 

Loki let out a deep sigh, and said after much thought " We'll work this out better, we'll fix this " he said " I've never saved the world before, and I just thought this was going to be one hell of a prank " he laughed a bit " but everyone dying... " he smiled "I'm glad you didn't that would make me sad " he told her kissing her sweetly " Does this mean you agree to help me my love? For this no longer is about meddling with love and Greek gods, this is a matter of survival for everyone involved " he told her. " Help me, we should recruit gods, all though Death all ready knows what is about to happen, the dead told him " he said " and I had the dead tell me, all though I had no idea what it ment, thanks to Odins bull shit when it comes to oracles dead or alive."  he petted her hair " no more tears Morgana you as anyone else should know, we now plot and plan for war." 

Morgana sniffed " A war against fate, a war against time Loki " she said " we will need help." she cuddled into him " We have 9 days till that thing blows " she said snuggling " and Persephone must go down to the underworld or all is lost " she sniffed.

Loki nodded " So it will be a war for love, honor, and Pride! " he laughed snuggling into her, " I should like to talk to OMO and see what they have in their bag of tricks, a trickster god a war goddess, and Omo the god of a lot of things." he grinned " We could fix this nonsens" he said. 

 

 **OMO** , being the adorable rainbow god they were, all ready knew of such a fate. If Uncle Ace had told him better how to mess with worlds to his favor, the would wouldn't have had to been restarted, but this they knew was a learning curve. their mother Gia, who was the same on all worlds, had given him great gifts. their father had given him a good mind, well a twisted and wicked sense of humor mostly. They grinned, seeing Eros fly towards his mothers palace. Easily he matched the god in flight and spoke ever so sweetly " Eros friend! I have a fun game we should play! Its so nice to not have wrath about isn't it, so much fun " he grinned. 

Eros smiled at his friend his wings gently guiding on the wind, "Omo do you know when you fly you make a cloud of rainbow glitter fallow you?" he pointed out. " its kinda pretty " he said with a smile " I dunked two hearts into the glitter to day mother is going to be so proud " he said quietly. His face  truely that of delight and peace, " Oh I wish this night would live on forever! " he said kindly. 

Omo nodded " You expect me OMO to go any ware flying threw the sky with out glitter? Bah, you silly love god " they teased their friend, then snorted " you do know I"m responsible for all the stars in the night sky and fire flies being fabulous " they told them, " anyway, your mother is in the garden on top of the mount, Must love all ways be blind?" he ask dear Eros. 

Eros nodded " I must close my eyes and the arrows much choose, its how my powers work dear friend " he smiled " I like it that was as well, I fear heart break, but I revel in the calls a broken heart makes, saying my name like a balm to sooth the pain. " he shook his head. " but yes, sometimes I wish the arrows could fly into the souls I wish " he said " but, they fly into the hearts I focus on, " he said " I got Loki and Morgana, two gods this night mother should be pleased don't you think?" 

Omo nodded " very pleased, Say, may I barrow your bow and arrows tomorrow night?" they said " I do not have to close my eyes and my arrows are true, for there is something I must do to save calamity " they nodded. 

Eros nodded " I trust you Omo to shoot true and love filled arrows, but " he said " be gentle with my bow, It was a gift from Hephaestus " he said " and I'd cry if my bow broke." he told the other god honestly. " Omo, do you think when your done shooting who you must, if you fixed my mom up with Hephaestus? Hessy is like a dad to me, and he'll be good to moma, and " the handsome winged god trailed off blushing a deep red.

Omo smiled " Oh, I plan on shooting them both quite nicely next night! Right in the heart, and tipping them both in a vat of glitter so thick they won't be able to come up for air!" they smiled " I have other Gods I must talk with, like that hunk of a studly Death " they winked.

Eros snorted  " Be gentle with uncle death, he is straight... and you know how the straight folk get when they get tossed around by 120 pound of glittering rainbow." he giggled " Troy will never be the same after your little glitter bomb " he pointed out. " Got to find mom have fun with your rainbows Omo." and Eros correcting his flight went straight to his mother this time. 

Omo grinned a devils smile, as he flew to the thrown room ware a very somber death sat. " Thanatos " they whispered in the voice of Hypnos " your Nephew will fly to you tomorrow night, scared of what might come to pass " they took a deep breath " Heed well the worlds of Omo. Trust Loki, and believe not what others whisper." he said before leaving, he didn't need to talk to Death just yet, face to face. Mimicking the voices of the dead in this case served his purpose greater. Not to mention, he did hold the spirit of Hypnos in a tiny jar around his waist. The evil spirit needed the evil pulled right out of him, before Omo let such blackness walk in the underworld ware the gods went in death. They laughed to nothing at all " how did I become nice dear Uncle Midnight, because I unlike father, collect evil, instead of spreading it, How else do you think I make so much glitter, and it harm non " omo grinned " after all Evil is useless unless it has something to infect, and all it can do in glitter form is well, be crafting herpies its gets every ware takes months to sweep up... " they giggled " Rainbows! I need to get the Monkey king. He'll be more then happy to battle some irate gods! Persephone's virginity will piss off a few gods, her father being one of them. Yes I shall get the monkey king to battle the Greeks! "

 

 **Death** , wondered for a time, letting his brother's words sink in. He smiled into his cups, downing them with red wine, drowning the aches in his soul. He was thankful that no arrow of Eros would pierce his heart, his heart did not call for Eros. It called to him, wanting so bad for its own death. He rubbed a hand on his heart, Love would be cruel to him. Horribly so, what god on the mount or other pantheons would ever love him. To love a mortal, would be horrible for the likes of him, would be poetic. Yes, every love he'd ever have would end poetic. He sighed, " yes, brother, I have no other choice but to trust and go with the flow of time." he mused drowning another memory in another cup of wine. 

 

 **Fen** who was tired into great magics, had the feeling he'd died in the most unpleasant way possible. He knew as he tracked his brother's salty sent, that time for what ever reason had restarted, he was of course a smart pup. Loki didn't raise any dummies. He snorted, he could easily get to the bi frost, and travel to see his sister. He was sure of it, they needed to see his sister. 

 

 **Snake** , seeing his brother round the corner, grabbed him, by the shoulder and started to drag him " we need to go see Hell, and by the way who ever pissed off the god of sleep, shake their hand, I needed that my god I needed that, but for fucks sake, could someone please tell me why they couldn't wait till I wasn't over top a damn rock?" he sighed " non the less good sleep despite the crick in my spine, when this is done, I"m dragging you into the salty dog to have dinner." he walked mad, grumpy, and hungry. " Oh, and something is deathly wrong with father, I've tried calling him twice now, and Hell hasn't freaking answered! So Going there ousting the issue, figuring whats wrong with daddy dearest, and eat who ever is the cause of father NOT answering his calls "

 

Fen stayed quite the world snake was a force not to piss with and this was of course the best course of actions. 

 

 **Rhiannon** looked at her horses grazing, and nodded as she talked with Mccool. She hadn't a clue what was going on, but that show of power Death had. The Greek death was, powerful, and it spoke to her blood. She hadn't had a love since her late husband passed away. That was a nightmare, she mused, accusing her of eating the baby really. She really was ok with everyone dying lowly. She smiled but this Death, was, he'd never accuse her of eating anyone, she knew that from a fact. Death from the retelling that McCool was so eager to tell her, was her cup of tea. 

McCool snorted " and I think Morgana is consorting with that Loki." he said " Of the Norse, the flowers tell me he had tucked her into the heather... and a bird told me, that he'd seen her kissing him." 

 

Rhiannon blinked " Morgana is kissing loki? " she frowned but then thought this threw. If Morganna was consorting with Loki, then why couldn't she with death? No longer should the Pantheons not intermingle.  How often did inter patheon relationships faulter, because it was too much. The rumors the constant this and that, this would be a release from legends and lor, of rumors, and snide remarks. She smiled looking at Fin McCool with a smile " If you can't beat them dear Fin join them " she pointed out. " I think I'll make a visit to the Greek's Thanatos the one they call Death " 

McCool sighed " and everyone has lost their mind now that wrath is gone " he rolled his eyes " Men to me, we go off to fix cottages.... at least its constructive "

 

Zeus pouted as he watched Thanatos of all deities lounged in the thrown room. Pouted because thanatos would never even bat an eye lid if he used wrath, or raged. He pouted because his wife with happy. Clearly happy.

 

 **Hera** grinned " the tables have turned dear husband" she said " I don't need fear, or even wrath to punish those who defile me " she came to him then rapping her arms subjectively around his throat and smiled " does my poor Husband wish to have me in bed " she teased him sultry in her ways. drawing fingers down her chest in such tantalizing ways. Honestly if Dite was watching their would be notes being taken. She saw a small smile come onto her husbands lips, as she put both arms around him she giggled up into his face " Oh Zeus come and take me " she purred against his throat, and then with a click danced away from him. Giggling " now your collared like the dog you are little Zeusy " she gleefully danced now around him " Now you must obey me, stay loyal to our bed, oh my little puppet." she grinned " and no sex for you untill you beg " she danced away " oh yes, the tyrant serial rapist is chained good and proper, they should be praising me as the right and just queen any moment, whats that oh I can hear my name being chanted." she grinned " Enjoy sleeping out side baby! " she said brightly " Oh come here little cloud  " she told a fluffy stray cloud, " do moma a big favor be an adorable cute bestest best cloud, and go rain on Zeus ok " she giggled. THe cloud did as she asked, as the cloud was hers. 

 

Lord midngiht shook his head mouth open, in disbelief. 

Ace laughed big happy tears flowing from his eyes " Oh dear, It was worth restarting just for that brother " he laughed " Oh, I do say Hera's my favorite so far " he grinned " Such spunk and fire from her, oh my " he kept laughing. 

Lord midnight grinned " I guess your right " he snorted " I guess your right " and started to laugh " who'd thought she had it in her... " but then he became serious " but brother is the world doomed still?" 

Ace shrugged " well have to wait and see yet brother, but its looking less filled with Rape by the minuet." he laughed. 

 

and so the world continued. 

 

 

 


	11. Love, Death, and Chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I update a lot more often, How about them double chapters, well I might hit you with a third chapter or even a fourth chapter, it ah, ya.... so if you read this, go to bed, and find your now three chapters or even four chapters behind. I'm sorry, but you'd most likely love it this way and not the other he he. I know it drives me nuts to get an update after like five months or more so... your welcome. 
> 
> and show of hands who loves OMO XD

 

 

 **Aphrodite** , knew full well the pain of a first love, she knew all to well what it felt like to have a heart break. She hadn't loved Ares, and he hadn't loved her, she was glad that her little boy didn't regret not knowing his father. All though, he did love his uncles, and he had a good friend in Omo. But the cool night air didn't give her balm, nor did it give her joy as once it had. She couldn't feel, the warmth anymore. The wind was happy in its play, the joy of night cool, and clam, she could hear hearts whisper sweet nothings in the night, but they didn't give her joy. The feel of her pink silk dress flowing in the wind, didn't give her heart joy. The gentle curve of gold at her throat, didn't give her pride, and even though the world was not as harsh as it had been, still wrath missing from the world, ment she could hear. Hear the hearts who called, called for love, and those who broke. Even soft whispers in the night. She felt as two lovers died in their sleep. The man had died first, and moments later the women fallowed, hands intertwined for all time. Ah, such peace, such longing, such tragic end. But yes, Her and death walked the same path, she could spark it, the end of another. She could spark the longing for it, the sweet and gentle release of THanato's cold embrace. She had caught herself wondering if his arms were cold, or if they were warm. Would a woman want him, and it brought a tear to her eye, as she searched for his heart, and found it pleading not to her, but him. A soft plea for release of torment, she could feel loves ghost as it haunted such a soul, and she turned, yes, his heart was frozen. She sat, on a bench, and idly wondered what his heart was like before it had turned to ice. Had she ever felt such a soul, and she wondered deeply. Why did such a heart freeze, why was it frozen, and pleading so. She had noticed how much Thanatos drank, how much he hated the name of his birth. She didn't use that name around her son, her son had such a gentle soul. Such a sweet heart, and yet. Eros was cruel, but love was blind, his arrows would only hit their mark with his eyes shut. So, many a heart would cry to him, cry in pain and in suffering. They would plead with her, until she herself granted it. Gave it to them, but her love was slow, it grew, in gentle waves, it wasn't the sudden blind piercing of love Eros gave. It was gentle and sweet, ever lasting. She could feel, two more hearts her son and pierced, and idly wondered. Would she be able to pull back the bow? Would she be able to shoot loves arrow, into the heart she so longed could love? Could she shatter that heart, and show the world, how death could love? Fear dripped and it rolled, causing her to wilt, would he have a good heart. She idly wondered, would he have a good heart. She idly wondered, as she let the hearts that entered her halls, and smiled. First love, oh how that ached she knew. Then she smiled, this she could do, and this she could, and so she pored her power into those two hearts, and smiled as they glowed with in her minds eye. The faint red and pink swirled, glowed white as those hearts beat, and she gasped at the feeling, true love. She smiled and basked in that light, ever so sweetly, and watched idly. However the darkness of Thanatos heart, seemed to tug at her, seemed to ask please. The ghost of love, clung to him like pain. No wonder he drank, now wonder he stayed in the underworld. Who could bear to hear such a heart, to feel it pulse on the mount. It called to every god, please, a soft and gentle prayer. Could she,  under that misery. She could never influence such a frozen heart. looking up at the sky, she saw Eros fly towards her, a smile on his face as he flew in a sky with out wrath. The sight made her own heart burst with a love that a mother possessed, watching her son, play in the sky as he came to her with such grace such love. 

Eros smiled as he landed with the skill and grace of a god of love " mother, " he smiled into her face " Please hold those hearts tender and dear " he said " please mother let them love each other till the end of time, for the one had never loved, and the other such pride, please, for its Loki's heart and the Lady Morgana... let them love " he told her he had rarely ever begged his mother for such a thing. But his heart enjoyed a world with out wrath, and his eyes sparkled with light of the many stars. 

Aphrodite smiled " sweet heart " he voice like love ever soft, breaking " you know hearts have a mind of their own, but yes I love them so " she said ruffling her sons hair, " and true love their hearts demanded and that is what I gave " he smiled hugging him, but she returned to her musings, wilted under death's fear. Could she, could she take up her sons bow, and fire an arrow true, pierce the heart that tormented her so. She sighed in sadness, and looked to her son, he was so adorable. Such a tender heart, but their had once been a heart. That gave her great pride to be the goddess of love, oh how it loved, how it was strong, and courage, how it was power and grace, and how tender it was, it gave her great pride. Now there was no such heart, it had perished under Thanato's hands. Tears slid down her face, it had been Hypnos with such a heart, and this frozen thing was that evil that she had cringed from, It was Death who had taken such a heart, and she'd never forgive him for it. However, she drowned in his misery, she drowned in the fear he gave, the sorrow. That is when a thought brewed, how dare he make love wilt, how dare he, for she was love. She stood, and looked at her sweet boy, worry in his face. 

Eros tucked his wings in " Mommy your crying, " he wiped a tear from her face, " mommy, should I get the master of the forge, you seem cold and distant, and he's warm, he'll light your halls fires and warm your hearth " he told her brightly. 

Aphrodite smiled, it wasn't that the world was cold, with out wrath not for her. It was the cursed heart that beat with in Deaths chest. It was that heart, that let those lovers die together, she remembered, but even so. It plead and begged for its own kiss of death, a frozen heart, one that was cold and painful. She took Eros's bow, and two arrows from the quiver, he being the sweet boy he was blinked at her, curiosity flooding in his face. She rose, stood, against the wave of misery. She pulled the arrow to the bow, arched her back like her son had done so many times, and stood like a mighty huntress. She didn't need to see, didn't need to focus on such a black heart, didn't need, didn't want. THis would be loves revenge for a heart she had cherished but never met. She pulled back the bow, and took aim for that black heart, while her son curiously watched.

 

 **Death** , sat in his chair, idly letting it play in his head, the end of his twin. How his heart ached, and one by one, hearts called to him for their release. Saddened hearts, and hearts of those who wished to end their lives. Such sorrow, he thought such pain, he swirled the blood colored wine, and sighed heavily. Eros might come to talk with him this night, perhaps he could guide the boy into shooting one of those broken hearts that no longer called for his name. They would do that from time to time, put a heart out of its misery that way, instead of, instead of the final embrace of his cold arms. Instead of the final end, even the light of the moon, couldn't bring his heart to wish or want. His wings he knew would never sparkle like the did, he would never be called Thanatos with any spot of pride. He'd never be called death either, not by them. So he drank, and he would drink. He lifted his glass, wondering how many cups this night would get him to sleep? How many nightmares must he endure. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. His heart skipped a beat, the slow grace. The golden light, as the Celtic god, with her head held high, strode up the steps, demanding even the flowers, to bow there head in her passing. Hair the color of black and red. A gold circlet, adorned her head, his eyes never left her, and he stood, with the grace that was him, and looked at the Celtic goddess, with those devastatingly storm grey eyes. That seemed to captivate him, as she moved, with wild grace, His voice was smooth, it was cold as death as he spoke " Ah, you are Rhiannon " he said " that means The Great queen in your language " he spoke, tilting his head. " What is it that you wish from me?" he said eyes fixed to hers. Even this beauty would wilt before him.  

Rhiannon smiled warmly, the smile caste no shadow but dazzled her voice like golden harps, or a thousand lyers singer her own name, " That Is I, " she said softly " So Thanatos Lord Death." she inclined her head, as emerald dazzled at her throat and at her ears, her dress clung to her, as if it was made on her. It flowed like rivers and streams, and smelled of heather. It over powered the smell of death, of the gloom of the under world she shone like diamonds. " I have come to see of you myself " she said moving towards the center of the room " After all, you are standing as king, while all of wrath has been taken, a man with out Wrath, with out Anger, and yet you judge fairly " she moved closer to him " Tell me, Thanatos, what measure of a man are you " she said her eyes smoky. Eyeing him up, as if he was of equal to her radiance. 

Death, stared, at her, captivating she was, and smiled, her voice, oh how he could get lost in that voice. He stepped to her, fear rolling off him crushing demanding, and over powering, he was power, he was the one who took everyone, and they all surrendered. He was the end, and nothing more. He smiled though it was sad and lonely. He was about to tell her, that no measure of a man would squall to his, that no man could stand before him, that he was worth nothing. No measure to his he could claim, that he was a broken conquer who, had once shone. 

The arrow streaked threw the night, it sang out in agony of the moment, as even it knew, what a horrible fate would it cause, what misery. The arrow cried, and it tore at loves heart. Tore as it met its mark, and all of love felt the pain, of a frozen heart shatter. It piercing a heart, that should never fall in love. 

Death staggered back, his face that of utter pain, as he clutched ware his frozen heart should be, he looked at her, as if to say why. All though no words came from his mouth, why, why her. Of all the hearts to find an arrow, why his. The pain burned as it flared, burning the dull thud of a crying arrow, it wailed why please no. As it felled death, he slumped fainted from the pain of first love. It shattered such a frozen heart, and he drifted off into the darkness that was him, his wine spilled red against the white marble, stretching across and pooling at her feet. 

Eros sobbed " why " he spoke, as he knew what heart his mother had shot, knew full well that such a heart would bleed, no one would ever love death. He choked " mother why " he said " why " over and over again, as his heart splinted, as he cried holding himself. Why was love so cruel. why was it so full of hate, so, why. He sobbed, " why " his wings folded in  despair. He lifted himself, not wanting to see his mother's cruelty, he sought warmth, he sought the feeling of a steady and strong heart, he wanted. He cried, and took off, leaving his arrows and his bow, to his mother's whim, he few, his heart breaking to the only one who had ever given him comfort, other then his mother. Nor finding Hera, he flew on, flew to the warmth, the light of the forge, and flung open the doors, and burred his face, into the wide chest of Hephaestus. 

 **Hephaestus** , shocked at the small winged man, who tears pooled now at his feet, hugging him as his own heart broke. He smiled, hugging him tightly to his chest, " Could you not find My mother little Eros?" he asked hugging the boy tightly. " Did you and your mother fight then?" he said soothingly his warmth soothing the small winged creature he held.  

Eros turned tear stained eyes, up to Hephaestus and cried " Daddy, she shot Uncle, " he said in a small boy's voice " she shot Uncle Death." he sobbed into the mans broad chest. Crying as if his mother had told him she didn't want to see him. Crying, for what was done, what sin had befallen Mount Olympus. 

Hessy froze, hugged the tiny creature till he was afraid the his little wings would break. He'd never been called Daddy by anyone, or anything, and a father's pride burst in his chest,  " Oh sweet Eros " he said patting him on his head "I'll fix it " he said. Scooping up the tiny winged god " come now cry no more tears, " he said " I'll fix it, " he said as if a heart was nothing more then a childs toy. He walked with Eros clinging to him as he sobbed, he walked down all though he stumbled here and there, down to the garden ware Dite was. He sat the poor crying god, down and strode over to a horrid sight. He didn't need eyes, to know what had been done, was wrong. He could feel it, push against the fire in his heart. He wrapped arms and strong as Iron around the goddess of love " Aphrodite why " he said " I know love is cruel and it is sometimes unkind but this, this is a sin "he told her. 

Dites face of utter glee, turned to him, her hair wild, in the wind, and looked up into the those arms that held her, and blinked before she crumpled into his arms, as the feeling oh the pain, coursed threw her own heart. She sobbed " I didn't think I'didn't think " she said and went to putty in the the iron embrace, her moment of glory crushed with the mention that what she had done was a sin. 

Hessy sighed, and placed her on the bench as she sobbed " I'll fix this " he reached for another arrow, and the boy's bow. 

Eros was horrified, as he watched what was he going to do, what could be done, the only thing that could write this horrible sin was, to their to be a heart to answer. Their were not hearts that could. He sobbed if he shot an arrow, at a heart that couldn't love anymore. Then, it would be ok maybe, Eros looked at Hessy's broad back and then sniffed " but your eyes sight?" he said.

Hessy smiled " I'll fix this " he said. " I'll fix this " he repeated as he stretched the bow and nocked the arrows twin, and let the arrow fly threw the night. 

 

Rhiannon, knelt beside Thanatos, leaned over to listen to a heart shutter with each beat, as if in pain. Had she caused this, this god of death to faint so. He had a handsome face, and for the first time in forever, she wished to sooth a shattered heart. She noticed, for a second an arrow, flying threw the night, as it with a sweet and gentle ache found her heart. Love bloomed and she pulled the man into her arms, and with the sweetness that was loves first kiss, she pored her magic into him, the kind that soothed, that banished bad dream. That is ware Rhiannon stayed Holding death in her arms, and shinning like a radiant beauty, holding him tenderly, as she sang to him, in a language even the gods had forgotten. 

 

In the still of the night, a single tear, fell from an eye. Such sorrow, such pain, such turmoil, and a gentle kiss. The Ace of spades, smiled " Such a pretty world that I watch down below " he said " a world I find myself wishing would now never end" 


	12. Hope is found, when black wings are no longer earth bound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse, won't let me stop adding walls of text.... four chapters in one day, go me.

 

The dawn came, the red dawn streaked across the sky of the third day of rain, and the second day of no wrath. Brilliant dawn, that etched across all time, that cast its heavenly glow on gods of future and past. This had been the day, Loki sent the gods into turmoil, the start of misery for all. But last night, a new plan had bloomed, and because, death had not fallen asleep due to omo, well... Now what had been planned for the day, a godly feast in celebration of turning of the season. From Summer to Fall.

 

The mountain was in a great buzz, this day was the celebration of summer into fall. While many thought that it wouldn't happen due to Zeus not being king at the moment, that Thanatos as the only god not effected by the lack of wrath in the world, ruled. Though, that was put to rest and now everyone was a buzz. Thanatos was throwing the party, and rumors flied he wasn't feeling himself.

The hall was decorated with fall leaves, fall flowers, and bowls of fall fruits, fall plants. Pumpkins Carved, were brought to the hall, as this was the first time, the gods would feast with others. 

 **Death** , and his bone thrown, fit the decor, as Omo flitted this way and that, he had called it Halloween. What ever that ment, but omo seemed delighted that he, the god of death was reining king. He smiled, the ache in his heart, was a dull thrum of pain. Longing was replaced with pining, and that was annoying to say the least. Part of him wanted to throttle the life out which ever love god had flung such a foul arrow. The other part of him, wanted to run threw some fall field, and belt love songs, as he pulled sunflowers apart. He frowned, into a cup of wine. It wouldn't be Eros, his heart didn't call, so that left the goddess of love herself. What had possessed her to be so cruel, he wanted to crush to punish those who worshiped her. His black mood, was cruel, and he even cowered before it. Though he'd never feel wrath, it was below him, a vial emotion he'd killed in himself eons ago. His mind wondered and visions swirled in his gaze, of the fair Rhiannon acceding the steps. His mouth ran dry, at the thought of her, he smiled a not to kind smile, as he swirled lazily the wine in his cup. What a vision, he mused to himself, as a smile bright and sweet spread across his face, with a gentleness he hadn't had that smile since he had been a boy.  He only stared dreamy with that odd smile, even as gods began to fill the hall. He then rose, he was gone in a puff of black smoke. He at his own home, took a bath, lazily sipping his wine, he washed, cut his hair, and even pondered if he should put some sort of oil in his fathers, and give them a good scrubbing. He shrugged, prehaps if he made them soft. The very thought of that dainty Celtic queen curling up in them, made him secretly wish for cold water. He got out and dressed in black, polish black boots, black pants, and a red shirt peeking under his cloak of death. he shaved, and grinned a devilish smile, as he in another cloud of black smoke, returned to his thrown of bones, wings ever so tucked to his back. He was polished and cleaned up quite nicely, but he could never hide, the usless wings. Faded black they were, no longer did they shine with the stars, no longer were they anything special. No longer was his black wings called pretty. Nor did he fly, using magic or his own two feet to get anyware suited him just fine. Though the pain of known he wasn't the one who taught the young Eros how to use his wings. Ares loathed the fluffy grey things he sported from time to time, all ways bloodied. Wings ran in the family. He thought amusingly. Even Hades sported a set, though his was hidden away. Are's used his as a damn shield, and then there was flightless him. A bird with out the desire or wish to fly. He snorted, he didn't need to even move from his perch to do his work. He hated himself for not teaching the small Eros to fly, and secretly wish all good things to Hephaestus for teaching him how to use them. He noted the gods were all ready dancing or mingling. Talking and picking at food, at the behest of the great and mighty Omo the forever sparkly. He snorted, with a sinister grin, yes Omo one of the only few gods who dared to stand before him. 

 

The gods of love stood in horror, while the god of the forge, hung his head. 

Hera came behind the three " Eros sweet heart.... what happened " she nearly purred. " you know what, I don't even want to know, that grin will haunt my nightmares, " she then giggled, " Oh come now dear " she said pulling a chain with Zeus on the end of it. " Now be a good boy, " she told him as she let go of the leash. Mingling with the others.

Death didn't notice, nor care, he just idly swirled his wine, waiting for her to ascend the steps. To grace this hall, with her presence. He waited, and only stared when he saw Lady Morgana and Loki come up the steps chatting with each other idly. He gave it no head, and continued to watch. His radiant beauty, would soon arrive no doubt.

 

 **Morgana** , shook her head, " I did tell Lady Rhiannon what was going on, and she says that the party will be distracting as it is, so you can place the candles about the hall with out anyone noticing, did you put omo's glitter on the candles?" he said pearls fixed in her hair, a green dress with gold ruins, dainty shoes. " I'll mingle... we don't know if our little turtle doves are in a row... I"m not so worried about Dite and hessy its Hades and Phessy" she pointed out. " but if you can manage all four by the gods so be it " she muttered kissing his cheek. " We'll act as if were mingling " she giggled " now are you sure the green glitter on the candles with make everyone horny?" he asked.

Loki looked at his love he waring matching green " Love... when have I ever not gone and done this the full way?" he laughed " the rain ends to day. " he said " but I think I'll take my time. " he muttered. " Omo says their will be a lot of drink... the candles will be lit at night... and " he grinned " lovers will leave the single parties to play," he grinned. Kissing her cheek, " lets mingle love." he told her. 

Morgana smiled " if thats what you think puppet " she said " I can't help but be nervous, " 

 

 **Death** watched as his heart clenched, as the sight of his Celtic queen accend the steps. She wore red, with black jewels that adorned her throat, her grey eyes smoldering as they locked with his. She smiled brightly as she stepped into the crowd of gods, a wink, and a finger motioning him to fallow. He waited, with a sweet smile plastered on his face, enough to make three specific gods inwardly cringe. The music was low, and a dull hum, was it something omo had harps play, or was it his own heart. He rose then, the thrill of the hunt alluring to her game. He walked into the group of gods, and they parted with out word to him, as he walked among them. He was death and they feared him, he could see Phessy step out of his way, Hades smile warmly at his brother, sipping from a glass full of spiked cider. Dashing was Ares flirting with a nymph. But he chased the black skirts of his love.  Gods parted finally and gave him view of the two Celtic Goddess. He stood there, watching them for a while, dumb struck by the collective grace and beauty. 

Zeus notice the Celtic pretties, and like the cad he was, and since Hera was busy eyeing three specific gods with her, you did what glare. He figured he could have his way with them, after all he was Zeus and rape wasn't beneath him, he'd have the power to make them submit and Hera would be glaring all night at those three. He strode with the intent and Lear of a serial rapist. They weren't from his Pantheon, and not a human no one would get pissy with him over it, he could all most hear the delightful screams. Standing before the girls, he grinned a rapists smile. " Ladies" he said reaching out " would you take a walk with me, I am Zeus the proper king of the Greeks." he purred not hiding his, growing desire to have his way with them. 

Morgana firmly planted her feat, ware she stood and rose her head, the war goddess that she was, glared at him as if she was about to smite him. She spat at him " I am Morgana Equal to that of your Ares, and far more cruel " she warned. But that went on deaf ears. She saw this, even as she was forced to take a step back away from that foul gods grasp. 

Rhiannon lifted her head to stare stormy eyes at him " I am Rhiannon Goddess of Horses and White magic" she snorted " Do not test me " she said " for the hooves of horses are sharp" he said pointidly. 

Zeus snorted at these wenches, a slap, and they would submit, he raised his hand, on a growl, using fear to force and control.

Loki had heard the venom in his lovers voice, and knew full well the short comings of Zues, he stepped in front of Morgana, head held high and said with authority " I am Loki Son of Odin, " he then pushed, the mightier god away from Morgana, fire in his eyes. He wasn't angry he was, what was the word, oh yes, vengeful.  wrapping quite protectively Morgana in his arms.

However that didn't get the attention of the gods as they stopped and stared in horror. 

Death strode, fear boiling burning as he gripped the wrist of Zeus, as he was about to touch his woman. He smiled a smile that would curdle milk, the lights flickered all over the world, he said his voice as cold as ice, " How Dare you, " he said and hauled off and punched the tyrant of the gods in the face. " How dare you " he said fear boiling something akin to rage, Death smiled his eyes alight, with something cruel. " You have defiled your last " he laughed " perhaps I shall stay King of the gods " he mused " As your subjects no longer have to fear you." he snapped, wings arched stretched out, blocking the light of the sun, as death cast his shadow. His eyes turned that of blood, " How do you please as I judge you? " he snarled fear his fear, was agony it was pain and it was dark. " Tell me Thunder God how to do plead, beg thunder god, for mercy... I so love it when they beg " he purred, breaking the bones in the gods hand " I can smite gods, and yet you play me for a fool? Trying to defile what my heart has claimed?" he said grabbing the thunder god by the throat and lifting him up wings stretched eating the sun and light, " Shall I show you God of defilement what I Thanatos possess? Shall I show you my strength my powers!" he said flapping those mighty wings, and all with in their wind froze ice forming as if winter had kissed it. " Tell me Thunder god, How do you plead?" he threw the king of the gods clean against the room  he laughed " Shall I snuff your light out? " he looked to those who stood around " Anyone who has been wronged by him say yea! Anyone who has been wronged by him, step forward and demand your pound of flesh." His strode, " Tell me thunder god, who is power?" he laughed " no you " he said putting is foot on the thunder gods head " anyone? I do not stand for evil in this world, so tell me thunder god, " he said leaning to him "Do you wish to Die? Die like a vial god who as defiled what they stand for? Defiled their right to any mortal soul?" he sneered " I ended my Twin for such a cause, I have no love for you, and unlike him your death will be cruel " he said " anyone wish to save his hide? Speak now for I am fair." he waited. Eyeing each of them, a sneer, on his handsome face.  He let go Zeus " no one will vouch for you or against you... " he laughed then a cruel sound " what a pathetic god you are... " he said and with a mighty toss, Zeus king of the gods was flung from mount olympus. " you come back and it will be your death " he called voice dripping with honey. He strode then to his Celtic queen and drew her into his embrace, held her sweetly against him as he started to dance, gently with her letting the power of fear fade and ease up on his darkness. 

Omo grinned " WHOOT WHOOT LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!" he said throwing his special blend of party glitter " IF anyone needs a drink, we just opened another 16 kegs " he mused " of whiskey! Enjoy." they said moving to the beat, his little rainbows popping off like fire crackers, as she danced a funky dance, to some upbeat music. Shaking their little ass, and bumping into everyone making his brand of joy infectious. The gods one by one giggled and started to either get a dirnk, or mingle again, some danced nice waltzes. 

 

 **Loki** sighed, strongly, he whispered into Morgana's ear " leave it to omo to fix even the death of the party " he grinned swinging her into a slow dance as old as time, " The candles are all placed my adorable fuzzy " he said he checked the mirror in his pocket, " and it looks like Fen is on target." 

 **Fen** didn't know why he was sent here, but here he was. He snorted, looking at the rather tattered place, " right.... we have to get the gods roaring drunk... " he mused as he saw the shooting start that was Zeus flying threw the sky. He laughed " well I wish " he said " that dad's plan goes with out a hitch, and I find a girl friend " he grinned. Not knowing that day light shooting star was Zeus flying by the seat of his pants to land in a massive crater some place else. The sleepy village and this green booze, that one shot made you really drunk and or high. So it was just a matter of getting it. Mean while he hoped his brother wasn't grumbling to much. 

 **Snake** grumbled, to make enough fog to keep the gods on the mount, well except for gods, that didn't need to stay was going to be a pain in his snaky butt. He sighed as he waited, under the stares of the massive mountain, who in their right mind makes that many steps. He saw Zeus flying by the seat of his toss ass, and grinned " Wonder now... " he said " if he counts as a dying star " he snorted perched quite comfy, he mused how had dad get such exquisite cheese and wine he'll never know. Didn't honestly care, he wondered if the Greeks had a cute sexy snake goddess he could mingle with, since the greeks were falling in love all over the place why not.

 **Hell** in the under world snorted " Death your getting soft, you should have let me torment him for a good decade " she pouted " oh but this is fun " she said talking to the oracle before " you don't say " she said petting the dead man on the head " well then.... His death will be quick "

 

 


	13. Unchained wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ya, I mean it makes me feel good that I have so many hits. It makes me feel good some people i know fallow this and love it. To day I'm laying down the ground work for the Rp, that is pulling a lot of influence from this.   
> A chance for people to play around with characters and interact with maybe their favorite ( dude of mine) character. While getting play some of their favorites ( that weren't taken lol) and you know, getting their own creative juices and mabye making a girl or guy or both for our cute Omo. He's so adorable isn't he. 
> 
> anyway... I'll most likely continue with the insane upload scheduled, is it sad it takes me maybe two hours if that to hash out a chapter? Sigh the qualms of an over achiever. Though I do need to watch when I'm making late at night posts for spelling mistakes and typos more. ( when this is done (aka the story ends ends) look for the "spell" checked and Edited version )

The gods knew how to throw a party, and knew far to well, that it would go on and into the night. Who would have thought though that death, would have the voice of an angel. Something wasn't right however something wasn't quite right, and while the party played it became more and more clear. 

 **Aphrodite** wasn't having a good time, though she did sip, a drink in the far back. First of all, she didn't expect to be scolded so badly by Hera, and felt worse, when both Eros and Hephaestus were in turn scolded. She felt terrible, but what was worse, was the more Death spent with Rhiannon the more his heart melted. The more that heart began to hope, shudder and feel the ache of love, the more, she realized the sin she had done. Not only had she wished love onto someone as a punishment, but said punishment wasn't a just cause. The heart of Death had frozen over all those years ago, how did she not know, that that heart who wished for death so badly was the heart who she had been proud of all those years ago. It now was painful for her to feel it melt from its ice, it timidly attempting to love, to give in to the heart break it so was afraid of. She could see the two hearts that should never be in her hall. The damaged heart, and the heart that shouldn't love. It could be far worse, Hephaestus had shot true into a gods heart, if it had been a mortal. She paled at the thought, it hurt her to even think of it. Though it would have been far worse for Death if he hadn't shot his arrow, far worse indeed. For unrequited love was pain so much pain, it hurt the worst. That is why Hera had scolded him the least, not because it was her son, Eros was scolded for not seeing what lurked in his own mother's heart, but hadn't been scolded too badly and was the shortest of the scoldings. Hers had been the longest the worst, and didn't end on a happy not like it had Eros, or Hessy. She thought darkly. Firstly, Eros was given a hug, and told he needed to stick up for himself, needed to express his feelings, needed to channel what little bit of war was in him. That though her and Hessy did help bring him up, that Ares was still apart of him, and that Hessy wasn't a push over either so, combined with his genes and hessy's influence Eros should be able to muster a back bone. She kindly pointed out that neither of his beloved Uncles were lacking in spine even the Gentle death. Hera had also pointed out to her son, that while what Ares did was wrong, that it wouldn't hurt try and have a better relationship, as the younger god was scared off by the harsh and some times cruel ways of Ares. She had failed her son as well, why did it take Hera to tell her boy what had to be done to get a better relationship with his real father? Why did it take Hera, to scold sense into her son? After all what was the god of war going to do to him, their was no wrath to fuel his rage. She just worried for her son, then she felt bad for Hessy. The poor man was scolded for even allowing such madness. Antidote arrows, what a novel thing, he could have hammered one out she said. Shot him good and nice, made Aphrodite fix this mess. She sighed and sat on a bench looking at the party and the gods chatting, or dancing. Hessy wasn't berated in such a way for long, and then motherly pride took over. It brought a smile to her face despite herself, proud that her son had made such a good shot, despite his eye sight. To which Eros had piped in, telling her that Hessy was the one who taught him to shoot a bow. When did she miss this? Was it when she took a trip to her one temple, and sorted out that lovers mob, it wasn't even a triangle it was a horrendous mess... that she didn't cause. Ares and his fits of rage caused that mess, distracting her while she worked. Could have been a few times she was away, at a party, at this or that. tending to all manors of stupidity. She also couldn't help but feel bad still, though his lecture did end on a better note, it still made the forge god cringe. As if someone had struck him, to which Hera and coo'd and soothed, regretting speaking so harshly all most instantly. She had watched it, and felt a mothers heart inwardly break for her child. Hera would never hit him, then it dawned on her. The way he had looked down at the floor, when like he was fighting with himself. When Death had said for anyone to say yea. She noted that he turned his back to the whole thing, when Death asked if anyone wanted to defend the man. His stature that of misery, as if he was bracing himself to hear horrible things. It clicked, Hessy had been abused by his step father. Tormented, while Eros was scared of his real father, Hessy was tormented by his step father. What horrible cruelty was that. She rose then not able to sit, and strode over into a quiet corner, her mood was black by the time she bumped into the expanse of a chest that was Hessy. She looked up sad eyes to him " s, sorry " he barely got out, but new that was nothing. How many scars ran down his body from not crafting lighting bolts but having them thrown at him. She lifted her gaze to those ruined eyes and asked her self, were they ruined by the very bolts he crafted. Not stopping herself and not thinking, she reached up to his face, and touched his cheek, " what pretty eye s those orbs of yours would have been " she said softly. 

Hessy was more or less shocked, she'd willingly touched him. Most gods were afraid of him, mainly because he was mistaken for the rough and tumble muscle bound war freak. He then remembered she had bedded that same war freak. Her touch wasn't unpleasant, he leaned a bit so her gently hand, rose up his face, right beside his left eye, he smiled to her " momma says my eyes were the color of a hazle, neither brown, green or blue, but some of each, with flecks of gold. She said I had the most prettiest eyes of all the gods " he said. With a sad smile, " I can't picture it, all though she tells me that she can still see the color they use to be, under the frosted gaze of my eyes." He said sadly " Love can be just as kind as she is cruel " he told her. " and thank you " he said softly. " there are few things I can see remotely clearly... and you are one of them " he told her. Then blushed, he wasn't sure that was a compliment. But he couldn't get out of his head how she felt tucked in his arms last night, against his chest. How she'd sobbed when she heard the voice of reason. He smiled at her, he was kinda afraid he'd said to much or was coming off as flirty. He didn't even know how to flirt, and he frowned. 

Aphrodite giggled despite her self, " the expression your Waring is quite comical, a blushing frown " she said " they sound breath taking " she told him her hand still on his face, and then a thought accord to her, perhaps she could make up for all this. She smiled and on her tip toes, leaned in and gave him a feather light kiss. She smiled at the shocked expression he gave, as she danced away from him. A flirtatious wink at him, as she did so no less. She smiled and hoped that giving the god of the forge his first kiss, was enough of a penance. 

 

Hephaestus stood in utter shock, hunched slightly, and with his mouth still tingling from such a sweet and gentle kiss. She'd kissed him, his mind fogged over, in the most delightful of ways. 

 **Eros** had watched, was about to ask that man he considered his father, how to go about confronting well his father. He was ok with having a better relationship with his bio dad, and knew of a lot of families that had two days. A step dad and real dad, and that didn't make them less of a dad because you weren't related to them, and yes so far all Ares had done was give him fear, and he really wanted a pep talk. That wasn't honestly a scolding, form a woman he considered his grandma. However, when he was about to walk over and ask, the kind forge god, she witnessed his mother bump into him, and then moments later,kiss him. He smiled watching hessy just stand their in shock, he giggled, as he walked over to Hessy " Did mom just kiss you " he grinned wanting it to finally register in Hessy's mind.

Hessy blinked turned to the boy slowly and grinned sheepishly as if he wasn't going to get scolded again  " she kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back " he said still in awe of it all " is there something the matter Eros?" Concerned now that his mother's actions might have upset him or something else. Father first dumb stuck first kissed man later, though he didn't honestly yet understand that his fatherly instincts had kicked in eons ago with the boy he just still hadn't admitted it to himself yet. 

Eros smiled " Well, I was going to ask you how to go about confronting my father." he then smiled " but you know what, it clicked. A war god of his temper, skill, and back bone only understands bruit force, its why my uncles have told me countless stories of how they had to wrangle in Ares god of war, when he was younger. Well fallowed by your such a sweet boy were so glad you didn't take after him, one war god was enough in the world." he laughed " but since the only other god of love walking about, " he smiled pulling hessy closer to him with an arm face to face, he smiled " what are you waiting for go and kiss her back." he smirked " Silly forge god, go on don't come back untill she's throughly kissed " he said. With a grin " and I shall not come back till my spine has grown in wish me luck " he said " dad" softly as he scurried away. 

Hessy sucked in a deep breath, he was god of the forge he'd gone toe to toe with Ares over various stupid things. Why in hell should he god of the forge be afraid of the goddess of love. He puffed up his chest and strode over to find her and find her he did. Closing the gap he stopped took some steadying breaths and began to give himself an inner pep talk. 

Ares was frustrated with the lack of wrath, bored as a war god with nothing better to do then start wars that required anger at the least to spark.  A good one at least, pride and greed could start wars, but they were never full of heroes or glory just mad men, and people protecting what was theirs. He snorted, Aphrodite had simmered down from him leaving, and he was tired of his brother's nagging at him to be more tolerant of his own son. He could ignore the brat while he had fun with the mother. He strode over, with his cocky attitude, and purred the best he could her name. Only to see the bane of his existence the god of the freaking forge.

Hades had noticed ware Ares was headed, had saw ware Hessy was headed, and knew full well ware Eros was now headed. Family really annoyed him sometimes, he had totally failed at raising Death, totally. The man oozed fear and creepiness like well a monster under a child's bed. But if he had failed in raising Death to not be so darn creepy sometimes, he utterly flunked parenting Ares. He sighed it was sad when your little baby brother, had to help rangle the middle kid, he gave Death his Devil may care please kill me now looks.  As he started towards Ares, this wouldn't go right, but so totally horribly wrong. 

Hessy had heard Ares, and saw the look in Dite's eyes. There would be a time, he would have thought that that kiss ment nothing, and that she, would rather be with him. That war god who he got mistaken for, who he loathed with all his heart. Loathed because he wished for Eros to be his boy not just in spirit. His son, that thought hammered into his head, when did he start thinking of Eros his, he strode forward, for one thing in his life, he'd fight for something he wanted, and that was to kiss her back. He wanted it really badly, he didn't want her wondering or thinking he didn't like it. 

Ares snarled using fear, since wrath was god, and squared off with the aproaching forge god. He pointed as he reached for Aphrodite, he knew the goddess of love, loved nothing more then a strong man to pull her to his side and declare her his, and that he'd fight to the death for her honor. He was about to say something. When Eros got between them.

Eros was full of courage, he used stern ness, he didn't need to barrow a bit of his uncles fear. He was Eros god of love, and he stood with all the pride in his chest, as his little pings puffed up and arched, he said sternly " You may start wars, fights, and brawls." he said sternly his chest puffed up, he stood " But I end them.... " he said with a stern voice, " you may start wars that are bloody and break a mans spirit... but your strongest unbroken Generals, all bow before me in surrender. My arrows find their mark, for I am the greatest shot in all of Olympus, I all ways get my arrows threw a heart. " he said " from any place on this world, I can shoot arrows, and hit my mark... You may rage war for kings and lords, for idiotic reasons, but I have started your wars, I have ended your wars, and I have made your Generals weep." he said his eyes glaring up at the tall mass of flesh before him " My mother is not some prize you can win.. my mother is not something you can wage war to conquer... " he said eyes ablaze " I'm sick and tired, of you thinking I a lesser god then you, Sick and tired of you putting down the master of the Forge, Does he not beat your steel into shape for your pathetic wars? Does he not fasten your arrows, and bend your shields to shape, does he not make lighting bolt, and the throwns of all the gods? Does he not make the implements of your war." 

Ares snorted " I can strangle men with my bare hands, bloody and full of strife." he said balling his fists to make his point, his head held high in arrogance. " Cupid its time you learn your manors" 

Hades wanted to crawl in a corner and die some place. Death and him would have to take him out back, and beat the ever living bull crap out of him, he'd bee less pride for a few decades at least. Less pathetic, he thought but yet wanted to see his Nephews response before it was all said and done. He waited patiently, death though sipping wine and idly talking with his love interested was watching this as well.

Eros reminded himself there was no wrath, and bawled up his first, he stood his ground and with courage, pride, and the love of what and who he held dear, Rammed his fist hard into the god of wars gut. He panted his feet, so that when the older god doubled over he was face to face with him. Pain on Ares face, pleased him he sneered " MY Name is EROS, " he said, " And you can thank who ever took wrath from the world, because if I was a wrathful little love god, you'd be doing more then doubled over." he said using a line Hera had used on him many times growing up when he so rarely acted up, or when Hessy had rarely scolded him, " This is not how a god behaves, now be a good little god, and go sit in the corner, till you learn to be have properly. " he said firmly. Scolding his own father, like he was the irate child " For shame on you, do you have not a iota of common sense? All is fair in love and war, and I can tell you right her and now, I can start wars just as easily as you can, and I can bloody someone up with my fists just as you can, and if you don't think the world doesn't quake at the wrath of love, I will inform you, piss off my mother when wrath is returned, and if I don't kill you she will." he said " and Never speak of Hephaestus like that again. Grow the hell up." he said fluffing up and strutting away.

Death started smiled warmly at Rhiannon " Thats my Nephew." he purred sweetly, as he started to clap " isn't he shaping up to be a nice young man, now my older brother Ares, well, its sad when his own son hast to beat sense into him, it was sad when his little brother had to beat sense into him, and its even sadder now... " he snickered. 

Hades laughed " little brother Ares, " he nearly purred " You better go and do as he says before he puts you over his knee, and grounds you for the next ten years " he snorted " go on Ares, the other god of war is much more, tempered then you. " he snorted. 

Ares groaned now a mockery, as he walked to the corner of the room nusring both a bruised rib and a bruised ego. 

Eros smiled high five'd his uncle Hades, and proceeded to get some food. Smiling up a grinning Hera, who was proud of him. for sticking up. he grinned on top of the world, " best party ever" he said happily as he watched with his trencher of food, the crowed more or less his mother and hessy.

 

Hessy grinned, " well Aphrodite your son grew a backbone in record time " he said his chest swelling with pride, " I guess now I have to man up too?" 

 **Dite** turned to him a mouthers pride on her face, as she wasn't quite sure what he ment by him manning up, Hessy was manly as it. Her thoughts died, as Hessy crushed her  to his chest, in a long smoldering kiss, that lit her blood to flame. She had one point in time thought Are's wrath and war infused kisses were heady. She melted in the passion the flames that seared and burned, kissing the master of the forge was like, kissing passion, kissing fire itself. She wraped her arms around him enjoying the sensation, the heady feeling of his flaming kisses that threatened to consume her. This was the kiss she was missing, of all her lovers lost, Hessy's kiss was beyond what she could imagine a man capable of doing. He heart stopped for that second, as he lifted his head still holding her close, and all she could utter into those sightless eyes, that twinkled with a glimmer of what they once were, breathlessly " Wow" 

Loki grinned " well Bonus " he told Morgana, " Hessy and Dite, are falling all on their own accord" he pointed out, " though I suspect, death has been giving them the proper push." he said as look "Hades doesn't seem to, concerned, do you think he's going to try and wrangle her away?" he said all most in a panic.

Morgana grinned, " loki my sweet, look again " she said dreamy eyed " you can see as plain as day, that kiss conquered her, more then any " she giggled " kinda like when you kiss me my sweet heart, or when Rhiannon melts, when she sees Death smile, and act shy " she smiled " I guess when wrath is locked away, love has a field day." 

 

 **Hades** , could feel, regret, and a sens of loss, seeing the apple of his current affections being, well conquered. Though he thought, in the same instance, that surrender had conquered love, not war, and not him. He felt foolish for thinking that was how to win love, of all things, foolish for not seeing the truth. It would have never worked for him, he didn't know what surrender was. He could see it clearly, but he mused. Seeing that punch Eros gave his idiot little brother, made his blood sing with an uncles pride. He was so proud of the little fellow. Chuckling he repeated his nephews words " best party ever" he admitted, Ares had been put in his place, and he felt forever this time, Death was clearly in love. Which was creepy non the less, but also cute once you got past the fact that Death was well death. He was please to start to see his baby brother, start to be more of himself, instead of a sad shell of a man. It had broken him, every moment of his life, to see death, drinking as if to drown himself. Then there was him, he thought, still lonely, and alone. He mused to himself as he lifted a glass of spiked cider, " Omo throws the best parties " he said to no one at all. The three gods that were avoided the most were him and his brothers, so he was use to talking to himself. Now it seemed, aside from Omo, Eros, and the ever practical thinking Hera, a new god was being thrust into the mix. He stared at the small and slender form of Phessy. " Hello, am I blocking a taste treat again?" he asked sheepishly moving away from the table " its the third of fourth time to night I'm quite sorry " 

Phessy smiled " actually " she said " I was wondering if maybe, you'd talk to Hera." she said " she doesn't like me very much, and well, I'd rather like it if this time, my Friend Aphrodite were to you know marry since its clear she's down right falling for him, and he her, and not a single love god to blame " she giggled. "Do you think maybe? She I think had a tiny bit of a crush on him any how, we'd teas about the guys who were right for us, and his name came up a lot... " she bit her lip nervously. 

 

Omo watched, while dite was honstly considering falling in love with Hessy,and he her, it was true, that they might not fall at all. While Phessy had gathered the courage, to talk to him, it was clear he wasn't taking the bate. He frowned a bit, his little rainbows colored gears turned as he thought. 

Hera came up beside omo " Oh dear, your fast in thought, that can't be good for the people of the world they might get drowned in glitter" she teased " oh whats a matter my sweet child of rainbows and glittery things." she said waiting, then sighed " Gods are such eh, idiotic things " she muttered " I want godly weddings, that work " she pointed out " that work " she said. " Omo do you think Loki and MOrgana and Death and Rhiannon will be good " she said. " for wedding bells." 

Omo grinned at hera " Only if there is a ton of glitter and one hell of party girl friend " they teased " after all my goddess of sweetness, why is it your asking me? " they asked.

Hera frowned a bit " well Death would just be... and loki its " she couldn't put her finger on either.

 

Omo smiled " Death in love is wrong... and Loki in love is wow... " they said then smiled brightly at Hera " but " they nodded " it doesn't take a trip down Aphrodite's halls to know if those hearts are ment... True love is Loki and MOrgana... and all though the arrows will loos effect in three days, with out the power of love behind those arrows. But you could finalize it, isn't marriage a act of love so pure and true, that it toes two hearts and two souls together? What better way to right the wrong, a heart that shouldn't ever love, for ever entwined with one that could love no more, in the purest form of love's heart." he smiled " because weddings are full of just as much love.. and most arranged ones end up happy... Shouldn't those hearts be bound for ever more, shouldn't those hearts never yearn for what could have been? IT would be far more cruel to such hearts to never taste the bliss that your powers give, to never know what love is beyond what they feel " they said, " but what do I know I"m just the god of rainbows and glitter." they said walking from her. With a sassy ass wiggle.

Hera grinned " but your the wisest of us all " he said softly, how many marriges full of love that was ment, fall apart after all. She then looked at Phessy talking with Hades, and thought if anyone needed shot threw the heart, it was those two, talk about giving love a bad name. She grinned, two could play at this little game of cat and mouse. She walked smiling and talking pretending she wasn't making a be line for her target, and hip bumped the timid Phessy up against the bold Hades. She grinned " all right lets play ball " she said as she winked in Eros's direction.

Eros grinned " that would be a fun couple." he said, and grinned brightly " its getting too gloomy in the underworld these days, its time we the gods of the mount spice it the hell up " he said as he went to go put a bug into two of his favorite gods ears.

 

Midnight grinned " I'm going to go get the popcorn brother... " he said idly. 

Ace nodded " extra butter, this game of chess, is rather amusing don't you think. But lets see if we can get the white queen to stand before the black king... "

Midnight grinned " oh and of course check mate " he laughed, viewing the world below " this is my favorite world so far." 

Ace chuckled " mine too, mine too."

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Hollowed Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, its been so hot, well muggy, and I kinda have a heart problem ware It makes me so lethargic I pass out. Its night time now, so the gods shall come out to play MAHAHAAHAHAHAHH. *cough hack wheeze*

Some things were ment left in the past, but, somethings were ment to see the light of day again. All though not to many people end up seeing something that is both. 

 

The party went on as many parties do. It would be late into the night, and even into the day as Greek parties went. Gods wouldn't start stumbling to bed until the wee hours of the morning. The stragglers not until the sun rose, however the sun had just set and so the party was well under way.

Eros knew full well, that Greek parties went on a long time, not as long as some would go, their was that one that went on for a week. However this one was more or less a small celebration and thus wouldn't go on as that long. Somethings however, like Death, love, and various other things had to continue despite a party. Some things like war, the forge, so on and so forth, could essentially have a night or two off. He didn't have that luxury but was fine with it. He liked what he did, was proud of the hearts he shot, and even adored the way some of them loved. He didn't need to sneak in and out of a party, everyone knew love, well his brand of it, had to be done. Most gods, however could just, party and do their work. Like his Uncle Death, and his mother, however the god of the forge, himself, and various other gods, could not. It was acceptable, and encouraged, so those who saw him walk away from the party waved, and offered to save him a treat or two, if they were running low. This night was not different from any other party in that regard. He wouldn't fly to far he wouldn't fly to far. Their was no need to fly far. So once he got away from the thrown room, and out into the garden, he stretched his wings wide. Let the wind take him, oh how he loved his job, listening to the sweet hearts call his name, chant it as if balm, rushed to his head. The moonlight dazzling in his wings, he arched, and let his arrows fly, shooting young and old hearts with pleasure. However, their was danger in loosing himself in his work, and it happened often enough that, he found himself in strange places. He'd explore, and using his bow, find his way back home. It wasn't hard to do, and the curious nature of love, couldn't be quenched. The wind gusted hard, making him tumble threw the air, he didn't panic, his mother had told him panic ended a lot of things. His flight mentor, his daddy, the god of the forge, had taught him how to take the fall as to not hurt himself. Occasionally he'd pull a wing, or scrape a knee, nothing too bad. He'd not explore this night, nope, he'd fly home right away. After all his mother would worry if he didn't come back to the party, and no new hearts were found. She would worry if she couldn't feel him on the mount. He kept his eyes shut, so that the fall wouldn't make him sick, and with powerful wing flaps from his small but large to him wings, he managed to land with nothing but the wind knocked out of him. Opening his eyes after the world stopped feeling like it was spinning, He noticed right away, as he looked around, he was still on the mountain. Gods had homes on the huge mountain top, each Olympian. Some gods, such as his mother only had a place to dwell on the mountain. However gods like his Uncles did not. He could see Uncle Hades's in the distance. So he wondered who's house he was sprawled on the porch of. Since it was tucked away, and far away from most of the houses of the gods of the underworld, Hades, the fates, so on, the ones that lived in uncle Hade's grounds, had homes on what they called the " underworld block " he giggled. Noticed the broken pillar and inwardly cringed. If he'd smashed threw the sun's home, or goddess of the moons. He frowned, He didn't feel like he'd smashed threw such a structure. Then again he'd been coming down from a work high. He sat up and stretched his wings. They wren't broken, nothing was, not even a bruise. He sighed, he'd have to figure out who's house this was if he was going to have to beg for forgiveness and help his dad fix it. It was only right. He turned looking for the little marker, and saw that it was ruins. 

Marble pillars destroyed, the roof was caved in, the titled floors in some area's bent up, as if a large weight had fallen. He noticed, the front of the place had been gone. He looked around, the growth, of the mount had started to swallow the ancient structure. Eros sighed saying in a shaky voice, as the light on the tip of his bow sparked to life, " Oh, ok, this must be a old temple." he said, seeing the roof of yet another building near by, but when he got closer to that, he noticed it too, was in ruin. Both looked simular, but only one looked as if. He shuddered, the stones were still scorched. 

Eros decided to explore the first structure, it seemed the damage was a bit older, but not by much. He looked to see if their was a name, but found non, stepping inside he could smell the dark and damp. It started to rain it was this sections turn for watering, he'd wait it out. He mused, explore some, his mother wouldn't worry he was still on the mount. He saw the statues, One of Hades, noble and proud, he smiled up at it. Cold was the stone, as crocus still bloomed at its base. The statue was cracked, and off its base, by some, but still evident. This must have been Hade's old home, he reasoned, ware he lived with his father, and his Uncle death. He smiled walking in further, he could smell mold. Which was a thing for old places. The tiles on the floor, had been moved up,, a giant crater in its center. He gently flew over it with ease, the statue of Ares, leaned against the one wall that stayed in tact for the most part. His father, looked proud, but didn't have the arrogance or his attitude he did now. Honorable stance, blade drawn and before him, like a great warrior of old. Young Ares looked so much more, wiser. He thought, as he continued, enjoying the blast from the past, flames hell flames, had scorched a line. He thought that had been odd. Why would Uncle Hades need to make such a line. What was he keeping off, or away. He could smell it then, the faint smell of something. Something ancient, what was the smell he'd smelled it once before on his mishaps. He walked more, the light casting shadows, perhaps the titans attacked, yes the smell he remembered was the ancient smell of petrified blood. He'd smelled it in Egypt, the smell of a mummy. Why would this place smell like a tomb. He remembered, Uncle death had become an Olympian before his brother's Hades became one not to long after. Ares had been the last, so on and so forth. He knew back in the day it took dad a month or two to make a grand place. That gods before they became Olympians often lived together with their relations in what was called temple houses. He frowned, did his uncles decide to destroy the place, that wasn't too smart, he planned on moving to his mother's temple house eventually. Didn't they want kids, he thought about that, ok, didn't uncle Hades want kids, maybe uncle death too. He grinned, he'd defiantly have them now. He stepped over the line and saw a lot more damage. Rock, from things crumbled, and smashed around. The rotting remains of fabrics, an old basin. Rotting wood, that smell allerted him. He grinned "these must be my uncles bed rooms, when they were kids " he said, noting the damage. " maybe father went into a rage " he said of Ares. He used his wings, to safely get around the horror. Uncle hades room was untouched, he noted, going in the wood door creaked. He'd taken nothing, nothing. The small, bed, rotting on its stone frame, with blankets that long had holes in them. Though they looked like the holes had been there long before, he could feel, a sense of something. A small wooden ship, in a bottle stayed perfect, it was a war ship, he found out on closer inspection. Did Are's make it, he wondered, did his father have problems because he lost intrest in his hobbies, a small name on the stand confirmed his theory. He saw, something that made him want to cry sitting on the book case. It was an old picture frame, with an even old painting. Uncle death, with the god of the forge. Was his wings that pretty, was it that pretty. He thought, and now he didn't fly. He saw in front of it a small toy. It was well loved, and again under glass. As if he was saving it for someone, he knew it was Uncle Death's. He frowned, looking to find a few more things, metal toys, carved boxes. Trinkets, he didn't snoop to much. Most of the stuff, in that room, wasn't rotting to badly. The smell of pungent rot was coming from someplace else. He closed the door and went to the other room that was, for the most part not completely totalled. Ships and tools to make them in various stages were every ware. Swords, that had his fathers name on them. Another not so rotten room, but the smell was getting stronger. the bed was torn up, the blankets tossed about, stiff from not being moved. Better blankets he noted. It dawned on him, that Uncle Hades had worked hard to get his brothers what they needed. No wonder uncle hades was wealthy now. He walked to another room, the door ajar. nothing seemed amiss. IT was a hall way he began to walk down, holes along the walls, he frowned, when he saw something shine. It was a feather, black as night tucked in a crack of the wall. One of his Uncles when he was younger. He continued to walk, to a commons area, and the smell of rot was getting worse. He'd seen another bed room, it was empty except for a bad, he'd seen two of these such rooms. He continued, the kichen was nearly obliterated, he noted.

He lifted his bow high, casting its light, and the silent scream, that tore threw his throat was enough. IN the pile of rubble at the back, was a pair of middnight wings, the smell of rot, was the rafters, that were collapsed, but the smell of tomb were from those navey wings, like from them gone. They would have been pretty, he thought, but what made him scream, was the hand. A skeletle hand under the rubble, a hand full of Death's feathers, a evil skull looked out from a hole in the rubble, dead of course. the owner of those navey wings. He stepped back and ran out despite the rain, and figuring there would be no other dead things, in the second building darted in there. 

Eros took five minuets to calm himself, before whimpering, THis was his Uncle Death's house on the mount, scorch marks, lots of them on the walls, down the hall, more feathers, a broken statue of death. Another statue, of a man with sand, that pored from his hand, stood. The pedestal read Hypnos. Under Uncle Death's it read Thanatos. His blood ran cold, some gods had houses together. This house had been destroyed by Lightening bolts, by he shuddered. By the wrath of other gods. He timidly walked threw the place, as he saw more and more broken statues of his Uncle, more and more intact one's of This Hypnos. Who now he knew had been the god of sleep. He frantically hoped, prayed the rains would stop. He dived into a semi in tact room, only to realize it was deaths. Death's room, it was somber, the black satin, and red curtains. This was Death's room, books, various one were still on their shelves, a war ship in a bottle. a gem the size of a mans fist, things Hades and Ares had given him. He walked out, and into another room, hoping it to be a supply closet or something only to fight the wretch, and run out. Had he gotten the rooms mixed up? The blue curtains, the black bed, and red pillows. The tiny skeletons of animals. He shivered, instruments of torment were under the bed, he decided to go to the other room, one of Are's ships were shattered and partly torched the flint and steel still laying on the floor beside it. a gem cracked in half. He dived back into the other room, heart racing, yes who ever had that horrible bed room, was evil. He realized the dead thing in the temple. He shuddered, there had been a battle, even here, a struggle, that got much more violent, he could see hell fire even in this place, the burn marks forever to be seen, as if to shield, yes to shield. A smashed mirror, sent shivers down his spine, even as he darted and dived into the other room. He cried, he wanted the rain to stop, the mount wasn't far the thrown room, he dried his tears, and decided the flames of the forge could dry out his tiny wings. HE opened them and shot up and out quickly from the ruined roof, and flapped as hard as he could flying as fast as he could, he didn't want to stop, until he was firm and in his mother's arms, in Daddy's arms, in Grandma's hera's he didn't care who's just he wanted to be held and he flew, till he crashed with a skid, into the bench that held both his mother and His daddy and he clung to them both the smell of rot clinging to him as he cried.

Warm iron arms, Ecircled him, held him as he sobbbed, his mother asked him " whats wrong " she said. But he burred himself deeper into that iron chest, if anyone would be able to help keep him safe it was Hessy. The warm male voice soothed him " you never left the mountain, so my guess is a gust of wind tumbled you to a place you never were ment to see " he said holding the frightened and wet god. " My guess little bird, " he said soothingly " Is you found Death's darkest Secret." 

Eros shook, and cried. Nodding leave it to him to know ware he's fallen, leave it to the Iron chest to know what had frightened the little love god to tears. 

Hades came over concern on his face, he'd awkwardly had gotten away from Phessy, he came over, only because of the sight of Eros coming in damp and wet. HIs voice soft as he spoke " Eros whats wrong " he said kneeling down before the bench, Rubbing the smaller gods wings, and drying them out gently with his fire, while hessy warmed him.

Eros jumped hearing Hade's voice, and cried, even more. This got the attention of the gods, as they began to crowd the bench wanting to know what was wrong with Eros. 

Hessy sighed " Its time, he was told " he said looking to the gods, " its time the story was told by the parties involved. " he said sternly " Hades..." He said about to say that he should tell the boy what happeend knowing that Hades wouldn't scare the boy as much. Except he was cut off by the god of war himself.

Ares stood a hand going threw his hair and he knelt beside his brother " Eros " he said remembering the boy hated to be called cupid. " I'm not a great father, " he admitted " but as the first act, of well, being one that you at least tolerate.. I know Hephaestus is and all ways will be your ah, father figure, but thats ok if you never call me anything like that " he said in honesty " but I'm going to tell you a story and all the gods by damn will listen NO more is there a thunderous voice to get in the way of this telling, and I will say it now, if ANY of you interject with your poisonous beliefs filled with lies, I'll go to war with you." he said sternly. " Zeus believed diffrently of what happened, and so many the gods don't want to believe the truth.. and your old enough to know such. " 

Death hung back, pale as a ghost, had Eros his sweet little nephew fallen into such horror. He thought ashamed, he poored a glass, the gods were not standing near him, from the start, but they moved away even more from them. Rhiannon did not, she stood with in arms reach and smiled warmly at him he stayed quiet.

Ares sighed " when I was boy, I was raised by Hades, and I had two little brothers " he said " twins, they were the cutest, they would play together," he said looking over at death before returning to the story, he'd seen the wince of pain, and sighed deeply " Death was called Thanatos it was the name our evil father named him. A nice name, but non the less. Hades killed the man who we called dad, he would hurt us, demand we do as he said, and would lock us up for days sometimes. Hades worked hard, to try to earn favor with the gods, tried to get him exposed, Thanatos, was a gentle soul, and I was rebellious... Hades hated him, we all did. Thanatos, would be left at home with me, and his twin, and he'd Take Hade's punishments, mine, his twins, He has scars that were ment for US. " he said. " He took them all for months on end, because Hades and I were planning on killing him." he said " I had been the one to say, I'd take them, I'm the god of war... I"m strong, but Gentle THanatos couldn't stand the thought of us hurt, so he took them, would rile father up something terrible, so that he'd get beaten and he wouldn't cry wouldn't scream.... I would though, because it hurt to see him bloodied so.." he said. " Hades ended father, and Hessy who was young built us our temple... and we lived there for many years. Death worked hard we all did, we wanted a house, and to be better gods." he said with a tired smile. " Thanatos and Hypnos were close, its when Death started to act funny we knew something was up. IT wasn't untill Death moved out, with Hypnos as they both were Olympions before us, That, I started to admit to Hades my nightmares of late were getting worse... untill death moved out the nightmares were cruel and horrible, horrendous. " he then bit his lip " It was my own little brother doing it on purpose... One night he wouldn't let me wake... It was horrible." he sobbed. " Hades said, he went over to beg Hypnos, Death all ready on his hands and knees, the room was full of tiny corpses, that Thanatos begged him to burry to put them to rest.... each night Thantatos begged for a soul for something anything and now his big brother." He took a shallow breath " Hypnos was Evil " he said " Hades begged for him to let me go. Begged and begged, and Hypnos refused, it wasn't untill Hypnos insulted both me and Hades, and how he was going to torment us to death. " he said " I woke up, to hearing my brother scream in rage " he said " Death went and broke his twins hand, releasing me, Hades ran over, as hypnos was thrown from the hall, smashed into ours, and then the fight began, one that made MY blood run cold. Death was hurt yes, but he'd killed his own twin. It wasn't long after that, that Zeus called forth a trial, and Death was punished cast away from Olympus. " he said " saying that Death was jealous of his prefect brothers gift " he growled emotions swirling " Eros, Death your Uncle death, hates being who he is, he tried so hard to save him " he said " and in the end that only thing that could was his death " he said patting the small boy on the back " don't hate him please little god... He loves you so much " he said " you have a tender heart like he does, you know he still talks to hypnos as if that bastard cared about his own twin " he said. Standing " thats right you lilly livered idiots " he said " Death not only saved your asses, from a murderous jerk... but even after you casted him to dwell in the underworld forever, he gave you all the sweetest dreams even as you cursed him " he said, and because emotions swirld high. The cloak could no longer hold wrath. 

wrath was released into the world, back. Giving Ares the snarl that would curdle blood " How Dare you shun my brother " he snarled full wrath oozing. Ares should have been the god of wrath not war as he seethed. " And now Eros a god of love with have nightmares, just as my baby brother does, HOW Dare you " he seethed " I should have been the one to strangle the life out of that fucking bastard " he snapped at them " crushed him beneath the wieght of war, for he was Sick as my father was " he snarled.

The gods all backed away remembering just how much wrath Ares god of war could produce all on his own.

Death Strode threw them them still shunning him, still shunning the god, he strode and not afraid of wrath or Ares brand of Ruin, hugged his brother tightly " No Ares, I am Thanatos the god of Death, and it was my job to end him " he said tenderly " and with his death my wrath died too " he said hugging him " Is this why you rage so " he said.

Ares tore from death's embrace and stalked forward, all the world wrath seeking him since he demanded it.

Eros looked up at Hessy " Daddy, " he said with pleading eyes. Hessy let him go, he trusted the little god. He held his mother however, because he didn't trust her not taking her wrath out on her former lover. Eros smiled at this as he darted in front of Ares for the second time to night and said " Father, would you please build me a ship, I think they are pretty and I'd keep it forever... I have a stuffed animal from Uncle death, a pretty gem paper weight from Uncle Hades, but I have nothing you do, Please Father? " he said hugging the gods waist, and pumped all the unconditional love he had into that hug. Truth he loved everyone like that, but he hugged Ares hard " please " he said in a small voice " I may be a very frighting god of love, but I'm still a boy and a small one and also." he said brightly " thank you for telling me the truth " he said " please I'm still a soft spoke little boy and I like ships and to build things as well, please " he said .

Just like that, Eros conquered all the wrath in the world and Ares just like that.


	15. The longest day, return of wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance if this chapter is short, it cooler to day so bonus.

Eros had calmed his father, and so the party continued threw the night with out a hitch all though the party ended shorter, the dawn seemed to lazily come up as if it was afraid of the day.

Death had drank just a little too much, sprawled on the bone thrown. Wings lazily and hap haphazardly flopped open, one stretched down the chair so that it touched the floor, legs over the arm, and the other was used as a blanket, for a sleepy goddess. the night had been too long for him, he was tired, and all most glad the worlds wrath had returned. He now could descend back into the underworld, ware he had a home, not a thrown a home. It was nice and pretty in the underworld, not much that people thought. The gardens nice and the air well it could smell better, but his bed. He'd give all the stars in the sky to sleep in a bed. The nights spent so far on this thrown were getting to him to say the least. The sight of the damn thing bothered him to be honest. The hole night had, and so, much wine was consumed. The goddess Rhiannon sticking close worried about him as he continued to down cups of wine as if it was water. Passed out beside him, when he finally got to drunk to stand, and had giggled when she finally just snuggled into him tucked his wing around her and listening to a heart that beat strong, went fast asleep. So that is ware they were, still fast asleep. 

Eros had gone to bed as well, his dreams were devoid of nightmares, tucked in his bed, like a baby bird curled up to sleep. He had for the most part avoided uncle death, not because of being scared of him. Thinking he'd caused enough problems for his Uncle he figured the love of his goddess would sooth any hurt pain, though he did smile warmly at him when his eyes met his over about the 100th cup or so of wine. 

Ares had left the party early, no longer in the mood for anything. He'd been put down by a mere boy, and in the same instance soothed by him. He didn't like the growl he had in his eyes, or the rage he had. He missed, making his ships, the boy had pleaded. Begged, and he idly remembered his room had been filled with them. Each one of his brothers had one. but that was all left at what he had called home. He had passed out on what was a very non used kitchen table. He hadn't stayed much at the mount. the set of tools he had been given, that Hades had replaced after the incident had laid unused as did the materials he had collected for him. Now it was a neat and organized mess on a table that last night saw more action then any other part of the house. Part of a boat, had been taking form in the battle, he was quite proud he even knew how to do this, and even more shocked Eros had thought what he saw to be pretty. He'd thought of them as manly and even well too much of war. He wasn't making a ship of war, but a large passenger ship. He had the sketch of what he was going to do all laid out for him. He had a few cuts on his hand for slipping with a knife or such, but it was worth it non the less. he had fallen asleep eyeing the center of the bottle. Something he once found fun to do, was show the master of the forge his work. Tips and tricks past from the master, to him, and he had made better ships, they had been friends. So now he dreamed of that friendship once more and how he had been as a boy that period of time ware no one tried to hurt him or his brothers. 

Hera had gone to sleep alone like she all ways did but with a wicked grin on her face. Firstly she'd make sure that she had wedding bells between the gods, she was going to have so much fun with this and didn't care who thought ill of her for doing it. She'd fallen asleep snuggled in bed, one of the few gods that had. 

Loki and morgana had fallen asleep under the willow in the garden. They were talking about ways to get Hades the big bone head, to realize that maybe phesssy liked him. How to get the two together, how to save the world. This eventually had them pass out ware they were cuddled sweetly dreaming of a nice day filled with joy. 

Omo was adorable, and was snoring away in a big cloud of glitter, little rainbows popping up above their head. 

The goddes of love spent the night with god of the forge, she was tucked in his burning embrase sweet dreams for them as well. 

Hades had gone to bed to his house on the mount. It was dark, their, the ruins not far, and he wondered what horror did his nephew see. He sighed, wanting so much, so much to love to be loved he drank scotch till he passed out sprawled on top of his bed.

They didn't wake up till noon. 

They kinda all woke up with godly hangovers, well at least Death did.

But this was quiet before the raging storm. 

Eros frowned, huddled with the rest of the gods. He looked up at his mom " so, any idea who ticked off who and why?' he said. 

Hessy didn't know nore did his mother. both shaking their heads both equally as soaked and wanting to dry off. 

Hade's voice boomed " death what rain god is pissed and WHY?" he asked, then thought " LOki you didn't tick off your brother did you?" 

Loki frowned " not this time... this also isn't his M.O, hes more of a find loki and pumle him kinda fellow " 

Death snorted " no one on this mountain, not a single chines god, not a single rain dragon, not a darn thing and as far as snake can tell, " he said eyeing loki's son " well then " he mused idly. " its not him either and he's said its got to be a god, being the world snake he can feel around, and since Neptune has practically jumped back into the sea, to attempt to quite the storm, its not him or any of the other water gods we know of so list of storm gods... Omo wouldn't be in a smite full mood, since well non of us are Omophobes " he snorted. " So My guess is a specific king of the gods is throwing a piss fit " he snorted.

Ares snorted " I really hate Zeus " he said loudly. " I say he comes we beat his ass to a pulp, these winds are not called for, what if Eros gets blow to the other side of the fucking world and Eros aise from my rib hasn't hurt a damn thing " he said 

everyone was pretty shocked that Ares even gave a damn about something like that.

Death snorted " Any way, we have plenty of food, its warm here, and room enough to sleep... " he sighed " or we all could take a trip to the underworld and wait his stupidity out "


	16. Hi hoe HI hoe off to war we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda getting to a point ware I know how I want to go with this, but at the same time, you can tell were nearing a conclusion. If anyone wants me to make a " squeal" or " spin off " of this when its done, by all means let me know, I love the world and the characters I've build, maybe in the land of spin offs, I can give each " couple" their POV stories of another story. 
> 
> Maybe we'll do one ware The Ace of spades decides to play at world meddling or even Lord midnight we shall see.
> 
> The end isn't yet so calm down lol the chapter title will let you know when its getting close.
> 
> this isn't ah, by anyone's point of view for more then a few sentences at a time so... no dark bold names. Jlyk

It was still raining.

The hall was getting rather claustrophobic, it was wet, they all were damp, and it was starting to get chilly out. Which wasn't good for anyone. 

Hephaestus, sighed a deep sigh, as he started to dry himself out with his powers. This took a bit long time, but he managed to do it, he would because he stood so close to the door. Which water seemed to leak from under it. Having finally gotten everyone to move further away from the door, he managed to finally get himself dry. His internal flame, acting now as everyone personal flame heater as it was getting cold. The storm still raged all though their was no more lightening. Which suited him best, Eros had gone near his uncle Hades, and Aphrodite had fallowed the same, as they were pretty drenched, and Hades was keeping the a small campfire of sorts going. He kinda laughed but it did help chase a bit of the chill from the damp area. He smiled at the new faces, well one face, Loki's one sun shuddered with the cold talking with his father, his other sun some kind of water snake was out side playing in the rain, getting some form of cover out there. How long would that take, he had know idea how quickly snake could cast magic of the like. But he was hoping more space would be available, as it was starting to smell like wet dog in here, due to fenrir. It didn't take long but he began to dry off the other gods, Hades had finished drying himself out, and was working on attempting to do the same. He for starters raised the temp of the room, so that people would stop shivering. This left himself to dry the gods, while Hades kept it warm. It never hurt to have two fire ish gods. 

Eros and his mom were last having had ran into the room a earlier, however earlier it had been poring even harder, he looked like a partly drowned baby bird. He just hugged Hessy, he was cold, the forge god was warm, and besides he was a bit afraid. His mother he noted did the same. Curled up into Hessy's warmth like two little chicks to the momma hen. 

Hessy laughed his deep rumble warming the hearts of most of the gods, as he hugged them close " Now if Loki's little snake, would give us some breathing room soon " he chuckled. 

Death wasn't feeling to, well happy, sure he was dry, but not happy. Rhiannon was chatting with Morgana, and honestly that right now was for the best, he could only imagine the dark brooding glare he was giving the room. He was sure, something was off, and he gave a mighty yawn. He had such a crick in his one wing, tired, and just wanted to go the hell home, so he wished the god of thunder would piss off. He sighed leaning on the wall of the room, he had a bed in the underworld, a comfy warm bed, and really good wine. He just wanted to curl up, but no the silly god of thunder apparently didn't want to get his damn thrown back. He wasn't amused, and it wasn't like he had a house or anything to stay in. It was pointless, utterly pointless, but non the less, they could plot and plan, and decide, what was going on a soon as the out side was rain proof and dry. He fluttered slightly damp wings. They would dry soon enough he thought as he gazed into the room. 

Snake came in bone dry, and with a big yawn, " so, the thrown room, is magic'd off, no more rain water, from the steps off till the mighty large drop off. bone dry, and no more rain though its clear ware the end is don't go there you will get wet." he said He gave one more mighty yawn, and grinned " Oh look at that, you guys managed to get all dry and fen really fluffy " he laughed then yawned yet again " I need a nap " 

Fen snorted, " ya ya, well what did you see out their bro?" he said not honestly caring as all the gods turned to him waiting for the same answer. 

Snake shook his head, " not much its all most like my nephew hati eat the moon or something " he said " humans and their stupidity " he mused " so its pretty much dark past my magic border. " he then said " but I can smell death on the wind " he told them. " I need fen to figure it out though " he said " puppy noses are far more sensitive then toungue licks " he teased. 

Fen nodded and both boys went out. 

Loki grinned he was proud of his boys, very proud of them and smiled as they went. He wondered idly, as he snuggled Morgana, if something sinister was afloat but thought otherwise. The storm outside was loud, with the rain thundering around his sons circle. He kissed her cheek which made morgana blush to his delight. He wasn't paying any mind to Rhiannon because well, he was deep in hos own twisted thoughts. 

Snake came in and so did fen. Both of them shook their heads.

Fen spoke " Ah.... well it seems I can smell death, metal, and even hear, thumping... " he said " threw the rain, mumers of voices, and the clink of metal, but the smell of blood is strong, of tangy lightening " he said.

Ares growled " Its an Army " he said right away cutting off everyone and tore out of the room quickly some of the gods fallowing he peared his keen eyes focousing, looking for the tall tail signs. As his brothers both amused came close, fallowed by loki's boys he growled " its an Army, " he said seeing the small pin pricks of flames in the night and rain, " and they have sent the rain " 

Hades snorted " So.... " he said unnamed, " how long before this army is upon us?' he sighed " there is no way of telling how fast they are moving in this." The small figure caught his eyes as she stood beside him her mood was dark, clearly so, as her pretty light lavender dress, began to slowly start to change color. a Deep purple. Her voice cut the men's thoughts and even them off from speaking. He eyed her when she spoke.

Phessy lifted her head a regale sight, the dark purple spread showing her mood as she said pretty firmly " How dare they trample my flowers.... " he nearly growled " How dare they take my branches, How dare they march toward us, and defiling what I hold dear " she snorted. " they will be hear non the less, and I want no man alive!" she snapped " how dare they " she growled " My flowers will FEED on their rotting corpses... " she lifted her perfect head and glared at Hades, Death, and those gods who gathered. " THe dead march, and defile my plants with there spoiled blood... how dare they " she hissed " crush what is mine, defile what is mine, and lay waist to what is mine " she said. 

Hades gave her a sweet smile " just keep telling us ware they are sweet, and I'll make sure all the pretty flowers get a nice healthy treat for them to eat " he smiled.

Death yawned " So were dealing with a necromancer, " he waited, a few heart beats.

Hades snarled " they'll do more then push up daisies, How dare they " he thundered with pissed off tone snarled with the wrath that was the king of the underworld " How dare they steal what is mine " he growled. 

Death shrugged " this or that, you know some punk kid tired and bored.. " he shrugged " but dang, all those men, armor, is all most like I don't know..." he purred " can't put my finger on it, but they are trying something hmm whats the term?" 

Ares was the one who growled " War, they are trying to start a damn war! " he snarled. not happy. 

Death smiled " and we can be hear all night and day guys, " he said putting an arm around each " but the fact of the matter is, their isn't a diety here they haven't defiled, stolen from or made a mockery of " he pointed out " So instead of getting all riled and pissy about it " he smiled " why not SIT DOWN AND HAVE A FUCKING WAR MEETING?" he yelled fear fueling it. As he had no wrath and the only thing he could do, was instill fear and so he did. 

The fear of death rolled like oceans and waves, and choked the gods, they under stood full well, that this was no laughing matter, and they quieted their whispers. They should prep for war.


	17. Time waits for no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... the heat is nasty isn't it 
> 
> I'm going to break my poor friends little heart Sorry arky.

Gods loved to argue, and arguments well broke out simply because because death mentioned that they might go to war.

Time, as gods argued, went by, time as fates intertwined, as the enemy was approaching.

 **Death** slammed his hand on the table of bones he had summoned, demanding that they shut up with a stern gaze. " Hello, earth to gods on high!" he rolled his eyes " It matters not who or what is in the ranks. It matters not who is suited for what." he sighed " it matters what they have come to achieve" he said coldly to the eyes staring back at him. " it matters not... its only matters WHO is leading, and what they want." he pointed out " and the next thing that matters is how to most effectively send them to the after life." He sighed " what matters is who can and who can not fight, who should and should not fight, and who by the fates, is out there." he rolled his eyes " You do know half of you are arguing with the god of flipping war? The god of The dead whether or not souls are missing from the under world, and I the god of flipping Death whether or not you can kill something that was once dead." he looked at them " I some times wonder if you all were mentally and physically abused by a specific thunder god and or dropped when you were small." he shrugged " do you not see the absurdities of this? IT would be like arguing with Hephaestus on whether or not he can make a sword. " he said dryly " that's like asking Eros if he can fly." he told them pointedly. He drummed his fingers on the table " I don't expect our guests from another parathion to fight, and we may be able to resolve this peacefully " he said, " but for fucks sake, team work, I know its a novel thing for gods of the Mountain to do... " he rubbed his temples " Embrace Novelty like its a damn gift shop and were on holiday, so we can move the freak forward."

Ares cleared his throat " as I was saying.... They more or less will storm from the side ware all the underworlds Olympian homes are." he folded his arms across his chest " According to The snake and the wolf.... "

Loki sighed " Snake and Fen if you can't pronounce there names." he said dryly.

Ares rolled his eyes " what ever... Loki's sons.. " he grumbled " according to them, that's ware they are starting to march towards, and with Persephone, blood lust " he grinned " they are confirmed. From what I can gather from the sounds Fen " he said " described and the mettle taste and smell snake said, I'm guessing they are heavily armored. " he pointed out " we don't have time to Get new weapons made, and we won't have time to repair old ones, they will be on us soon " he growled " and enough time has been wasted."

Hades nodded " and while my brother's make prefectly good points, need I remind you, that Death is acting king, and that I am the Sodding mother fucking damn son of a bitch that RULES over the Damn DEAD, I THINK I"D KNOW IF SOME HALF WIT TWO BAKED NEEDS TO DIE SON OF A BITCHING NECROMANCER HAS STOLEN SOLES FROM ME!" he snarled, " and while we at it, what in The Norse Hell's name is the reason for it getting dark and gloomy then on the garden side? ITs not Phessy's blood lust " he then mumbled " which is a huge turn on for us underworld freaks but I digress "

 

Death rolled his eyes " Well all good points... lets go threw the gods.... Hermes your useless.... Hera.."

Hera cut him off " Its Zeus its 100% that dumb overly fusterating eh why did I marry him again?" she folding her hands " its him... end of a story he's the only one who would know a necromancer she's probably got big titties too, oh and its dark on that side because mages, its a split front... " she snorted " its his favorite stupid war tacit to do... pathetic really"

Death cleared his throat " Hera your ah.... " he thought about it " not wrong " he said " all right your intelligence then." he then rolled his shoulders " Hephaestus I know for a fact you can swing a hammer, an ax or anything else you get your flames onto." he grinned " so if you can't take down anyone I'll be hella pissed " he then turned to the other gods " Ares, Hades, myself, and Hessy, will be front line, it only makes sense. Those of you who have any battle capabilities will fall under one of those Think of them as your Generals " he mused.

Eros had flown pretty high lighting on one of the mounts many pillars. Staring out, he had good eyes sight he all ways had, his sweet nature, made him yell in horror, as he could see over the fog and mess the enemy had produced " Um, Um!!! They have several a creatures!! A Bound Ah, I think its A Kelpie I shot one once..." he mused " A great gryphon, and it looks to be a chained Nordic dragon " he said cocking his head " are wolves capable of being undead, and I'm pretty sure that's a conjuring of a snake a very poor one."

Death eyed everyone at the news, " Keep us posted But stay out of sight Eros " he said quite uncle like as he turned to war at hand he watched as the fury blazed in Rhiannon, watched as he slammed her slinder fist as he had done and nearly purred when she gave a cold and deathly glare that sent him into grinning wide.

Rhiannon hissed " I shall fight, how dare they chain one of mine, and so that is ware the beast has gone " she hissed not to pleased.

Eros from above " Ah.... Loki.... What do vikings look like again? " he said, and was startled when loki lept up to ware the boy perched, only to slide back down horrified " They stole from her." he said putting his hands over his head " Boys prepare for Ragnarok just the Greek version "

Snake winced " No, they didn't still from our baby sister "

Fen shuddered " bro, I can smell the viking " he told them " funeral pyre burnt death smell " he whined " The faster we get them sent back to her the better "he pointed out " We the sons of loki will be at war with you oh lord death " he snarled " but someone will have to hold my leash so that my jaws can snap, and my howl will tear fear into there very souls, for I Fenrir will show them my might "

Snake hissed " and I will curl my length and thrash with my tail, you do not steal from our sister and live to tell the tale, Eye we the sons of loki will fight " he said.

Death grinned " great..... " he said. then grinned " Pissed off Death's girl friend check, pissed of probably now Ex wife check, Pissed off Loki check, Pissed off a Gaint wolf check, Pissed off a huge snake check, pissed off the god of the forge for existing check, who hasn't he pissed off?" he mused idly.

Eros tiny little gasp and then tiny little growl said it all " Mother they make a mockery of us!" he said " They make a mockery of love and what it stands for, they have set flames to your small temple a mile from the mounts base " he fluffed up in agitation. " I will crush them for what they are." he said.

Aphrodite giggled " Awe Eros do be a good boy and leave a few thousand for Mamma to lay waist too... I shall break there hearts asunder and collect their tears and screams for my bath "

Death grinned " ah yes piss of love and she becomes too creepy even for me.... I hope she doesn't break a nail, " he said " there would go Pompeii." He sighed " I guess were all in this aren't we..."

Eros called as an arrow streaked out the little god of love caught it as he landed, " they have archers, " he said and snapped the inferior bolt. " And they suck at aiming " he grinned.

Hera snorted " He is a very stupid god, and Ex wife? I'll be waring black by my own hand " she grinned " but it won't be in morning "

Death smiled, rising " then lets get this set up, after all Time waits for no one, and we best head that " he mused " Eros, you stay close to me all right, the king of the castle is all ways the last to fall " he said " and thus the one you should keep a good eye on " he grinned " for I am death and they will all die not a peaceful death."

Are's bellowed " YES WRATH IS IN THE WORLD! WAR! BLOOD, PAIN, AND DEATH!!"

Death sighed " actually just blood and Pain.... "

Ares confused " but you die in battle.."

Death yawned " I'm the one who ends people in battle brother.... "

Ares " but but.... but "

Death, " War is just a entertainingly easy way to get rid of overly hyped manly men who desire fame and glory... "

Ares pouted " well then I'll um go wage a War, the likes you have never seen!"

Death grinned " thats the spriit make them suffer horribly Let Hades sort em out in the end!"

Hades " What do you mean make me sort em out..... well technically they are all ready sorted " he pointed out " the ones that are all ready dead that is " he began to walk to his position. He decided it was best to flank the middle with death.

Ares " its your job brother come to terms with it " he said as he stood on the right of the of them, blocking the steps to the right of the mount from the garden.

Hessy snorted " Now I remember why mom was worried about me growing up with you guys " he snorted as he took his position " I don't think he's ever seen me loos my temper or fight back I"m really a gentle giant, but " he mused " I'll crush who ever destroys what I cherish"


	18. Bad Owens, the Horror rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry arky.... I'll try to double chapter.

**Death** after several moments of them getting close, had Eros shoot a harmless arrow that was lying about, into the night with a message. It simply read, excuse me, but your marching on Olympus, end your foolishness come and talk like real men, or you know be a block head, I'm to the point ware I could care less anymore. Sincerly the freaking acting king of Olympus because our real one hasn't gotten his butt home. P.S. Hera says she's tried of your pathetic games, and if you show your face she's going to probably with out a doubt torment you to death... or something along the those lines. His response was the drums of war, the horns sounds, and bagpipes, freaking bagpipes. Death was not amused, when the fog cleared, he snorted, he wasn't sure about how stupid these men were. They were apart of some Occult that did those funky death pact things, he hated to death. He would have reflected on the irony of this however, as arrows began to streak threw the air, one of which streaked past, a flaming arrow, that simply grazed Hessy's cheek, nearly if it weren't for the quick thinking of Hera would have hit Dite. Death watched, as his brother Ares, did his best war bellow. Eyes aglow with something akin to hate. It was amusing, wrath still being, well new again to the world, it was riding quite high. The army came into view, dead horses, the dead in general loomed in the back. He watched as Vikings dead flanked the ones side, zombie wolves, and all matter of filth. Conjured snakes that made mockeries of the real deal, it was a garish sight. Thousands of real, living breathing men, lined up, no fear in their hearts, he knew full well, they wanted all most craved death. He hated them so, such vile creatures were these death pact cults, and he hated them so. How dare they throw away something so bright and pure for his dark embrace. The Kelpie screamed in agony, as it was being used, small cuts seeped its blood, that archers were dousing arrows. Fire that burnt in the rain, of course the spell needed kelpie blood, and this was unwillingly given. He sighed deeply, he remembered full well, what manner of men the gods were. But something didn't sit well with him. Didn't sit well at all. The ghostly fires burned the night, the living and the dead. He could hear the chants of spells, the warping of death and time. THe bastardization of what should and shouldn't be. He sighed heavily, watching as he should the passions of war.

 

Ares lost it, he couldn't control it any longer, as an arrow zoomed past him flaming, the mighty Gryphon, growled and whined in pain, as it too was tormented. His wrath ran high, and his bellow nearly quieted the world, as he was about to lead the charge, he heard the snarl and instinctively grabbed hold of a massive chain.

 

The god of the forge moved forward, rain coming down still, but the droops sizzled and evaporated before they even had a chance to come with in a foot of him, heat waves rippled off, and the small volcanoe's around the mount, each blew there tops in Volcanic ash, his mighty hammer rose and as it struck the earth it sent tremors down the mountain as lava oozed from ware he struck his hammer, his gaze was far, as he barely capped his rage his wrath, his mighty hammer.

 

Rhiannon, was pissed, horses ran from the see, hellish steeds with flaming hooves, nightmares of horror, and stallions as black as night with horns all ready stained with blood. Mares who thirsted for flesh answered her call, as the charged in a massive heard, tearing and searing in an ocean of blood.

 

Death watched this unfold, and tipped his head, something wasn't sitting right, oceans of blood, something he remembered nagged at the back of his mind. As volcanic ash spewed, his eyes grew wide. " No " he whispered and turned to stop it, but it didn't come to pass. IT was to late all ready. He stood steady and out of the range of arrows all though they were now few " Hooves will bring forth oceans of blood, from the mouth of the mountain lava flows to flood. " he said watching idly his heart hammered.

 

Fenrir's body shifted, eyes glowing a sinsister color, as his black fur seemed to swallow the night, the firm grip on his chain, ment he'd be stead fast, his massive body, he lent out a howl of rage, that made the moon weep. HOw dare they steal from his sister, the howl was blood thirsty even as he lunged forward as the god of war held his chain and bellowed with the wolf. HIs jaws snapped and mauled things that shouldn't walk the earth.

 

Snake curled around the mountain, lifting his head high, and making a threatening hiss. Fangs ready to tear flesh.

 

Death drew in breath " The mighty wolf war holds fast, death and destruction in its path." he heart beat hard, " the mighty snake Rises its head, and hisses at a foul dawn." he shook his head " its a blood oath, he's forcing us to complete a blood rite " he snapped, remembering what it was, " OMO!" he screamed.

 

Omo came and cocked their head " what does the great Death ask of little omo?" he asked eyes glittering " Does the mighty king of ancients wish for Omo to do an important task? " they smirked a glint of something sinister. They smiled brightly even as the little rainbows were popping around him. No joy in that grim smile.

 

Death nodded " take Phessy to the underworld as fast as a rainbow flies, she must not, and I repeat must not have a single drop of her blood on this field or the world is lost, " he said " Run now before its to late, " he then strode knowing full well Omo would do what he asked, grabbed his nephew who was helping lesser gods participate, sat him on his thrown of bones, wrapped him in his cloak, and whispered " stay here what ever you do stay here and Eros " he said putting a hand to his lips a gesture for silence and ran to the edge of the rain barrier.

 

The earth quaked but not by Hessy's hammer, it shuddered.

 

Omo grabbed Phessy and ran, quickly flying with glittering dust into the bowls of the underworld, just as a vial at his hip shattered, releasing a puff of black smoke.

 

Phessy having no temper here in the dark underworld, as he blinked looking at everything " what was that? " he said even as she drew in the black. Dispelling it, as she spoke to omo.

 

Omo cocked their head " something wrong and something dead, that this world should now have to dread " they sighed " don't worry Omo thinks this will work, I'll bet my rainbows on it "

 

A thing floated and centered itself in the sky and took shape, Large Navey wings, stretched as flesh covered bone, a face that looked like an angle, stared down at them, as the world froze in shock. IT laughed something that was like finger nails down a chalk bored " I see my powers of Sleep are no more but I feel wonderful for having been dead before " he laughed " I am HYPNOS! FEAR ME for I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION OF MISERY AND PAIN, Oh what do we have hear, time was not good to you, what do they call you oh yes Death " he laughed, " Oh yes, I'll end you... THE GOD OF EVIL " he purred in sing song lolling voice " Oh, yes the end how pretty its got a good ring to it HYPNOSE GOD OF EVIL ' he said saying the word evil like it was a holly world that brought rapture to all who spoke it.

 

Hades all he could do was wince, as the site of him, as his former little brother summoned demonic dead things, made of bone, to pounce on the gods making head way in the battle. Pinned easily but such unholly things, mortified he struggled. Ares faired no better, as Hypnos laughed. Pain in his chest had him fight, but he too after a flick of that creatures wrist, had been bound on the ground by 30 of them, holding him fast, and making him feel pain. Hessy faired no better.

 

Death sighed " Hypnos " he said " Why " he said, looking up at him " why did your heart turn so " he said

 

Hypnos laughed " Kill your gentle ways brother and you and I can rule this rock, make everyone suffer " he said " In agony for ever " he laughed " what pleasure was rapture, oh the wonder of it " he said snearing " I just have to drink the blood of the bright one... and end a specific little love god and bath in his blood, what was his name, Oh yes EROS, leave it to my weak older brother to sir such a pathetic little god... but the means to my accention into supreme being " he laughed.

 

Death sighed closed his eyes and put a hand to his heart " My poor heart can't take this " he said " Dear Hypnos, " he shook his head, and then put his hands in prayer " I appeal to true death, I honor your name, I walk the path of time and time alone. Free me from my chains I put on my self, free me from the hex I have made " he said stretching his arms wise " Deliver me, and I shall lay waist to all that proclaim the god of evil, the god of misery the one who seeks to destroy the holly flame... release me True death, for I know your name, Release these chains oh honored one who is true death, I humbly beseech you " chains could now be seen heavy and weighing him down. " I the one who walks the wake of War, the one who sends all to be judged, the one who sits on bones, conquers all and everything, For I am Thanatos "

 

Hypnos watched amused, giggling " how cute " he said " and kinky twin, " he said " you end me, glorious ME!?" he laughed.

 

A voice from seemingly no ware " I hear you little god "

 

Death's hair got a little long, as shadows rushed to him, the chain began to erode and turn to dust, HIs wings arched as they grew shinny and black as night. Streched huge, so that they cast his shadow over the earth his eyes turned blood red and glowed that sinister shade, a clock made of shadows clung to him, as from the night he pulled for a blade, " the moon turned the color of blood, " cry for me Crimson moon " he said running his hand down the blade " for I feel no more for what was once my twin " his wings rose, and the chill air from them turned the rain to snow. He rose " I Judge you once more, Guilty of destroying the balance I swear to protect... the sentence is all ways Death " he said, as the battle of wings navy and ebony clashed, like two birds of pray.

 

Eros watched, fear full from his hiding place.


	19. The smallest little god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this might cause many people to revolt... but You still love me right? XD

Eros's heart beat a mile a minuet, he could see more of those creatures even as his uncle fought, what he couldn't nor would ever call an uncle. The evil creature would never be called uncle to him, and those hurtful things that thing hissed. It wanted to hurt Him, kill him, bath in his blood why? He was just a fluffy little love god that wouldn't grow up. He didn't know why. He watched as more of those beings came, and it was clear, that all the gods were in danger. His father and all his rage and wrath was pinned, struggling, as his cries of pain, as those creatures, dug their bones into his flesh as they held on, The snarls, of Fenrir, as he too was pinned, his mighty jaws fashioned shut. With steel wire that cut and made him bleed. Grandma had mom, and ware in hell she'd gotten a frying pan he'd never know. The magic of his uncles cloak ment no one would ever find him, see him. He could hear Hessy's growls turn to whines, as the beatings were getting more violent. This was a scene even the kind christian god would depict as some form of level of his hell. He watched as his Uncles mighty blade, was cast aside, by that creature, that thing. He watched, as they claw and tore at each other, and saw that more and more of Death's feathers lay blowing in the wind, the harsh Cries of Rhiannon, as she and Morgana tried summoning Fin McCool, and his legendary warriors. Their horn blasts being eaten by the very wind that swirled in anger. He could see with his keen eye, a Zeus wearing a face of cold steel, he knew by paring into the mans heart, that he was scared, and worried about his mistake, but he nearly puked and stopped looking. That horrid man, that nasty vile thing. Grandma could do better, way better. It was when Uncle Death was slammed into a pillar, that his sharp eyes saw the slick look of blood on the broken marble. He was hurt and as he watched and saw that his uncle and father were too, despite their pain feared for their little brother. HIs little heart hammered as he wrapped himself in his wings, he was useless god, who could defend or protect anyone. Curled up into his little fluffy wings, the smell of his Uncle death around him. IT wasn't a bad smell, it was nice, like flowers of night shade, his flower. He noticed the cup of his uncles wine, up against his thrown of bones. the tiny little night shade flowers, curled around the bones. He started to cry quietly, his uncle death was hurt, he remembered, He'd visit his uncles, and how he would sit on his Uncle death's lap, for he told the best stories, and how he would fall asleep. Safe and sound, when scared of monsters under his bed. Even hessy told him, that his uncle death would kill the monsters before they so much as breathed on a tiny feather of his cute fluffy wings. What was going to happen of his mommy, and Uncle Hades who taught him how to explore safely and to cook. He wasn't going to see his daddy ever again either, he started to cry harder till, with a loud slam. HIs Uncle was crushed into the marble flooring, a laughing creature, struggling to keep what looked like a large pole between them. Death was going to die, it was clear, as they struggled, so many feathers, so much of his Uncles blood. HIs father and daddy weren't doing so good, the nice puppy and even the nice snaky weren't either, and grandma was ruining her skillet. HIs mommy was scared, and all he did was HIDE. He saw his bow, what good was it, a god of love? One that required his mother to do anything. Loki even was in trouble, trying to save his two sons. Lady Rhiannon and Morgana weren't fairing well either. Taking to the skies they flew, more feathers, more cries of pain, it was clear to anyone who was winning. but he had no more tears, HIs father was war, his daddy was the forge, his Uncle was Death, his other Uncle kIng of the damn underworld, why should he cower? he remembered he had saw once, one of the gods barrowing anothers power. The night shade was sacride to uncle death, he picked some, wrapping it around two of his arrows, dipping the tips in his uncles wine. He sprang from his hidy hole only to stop and watch as nightshade turned to roses, so he couldn't barrow anyoens powers. 

Death was slammed so hard, his side screamed, and he let out a call that would shatter any mans resolve. As the creature, pinned his wings, so he couldn't use the wind to send him flying again. the laughter so this was the end.

Eros, " Get away from my uncle " he said, an arrow covered in roses, instead of nightshade. 

Hypnose laughed " Oh wait your turn Cupid.... " he laughed " I'll bath in your blood soon enough " he chuckled. 

Death struggled.

Eros hated being called Cupid, he hated being weak, he despised it, He stood his growned and snarled, " I'm warning you " he said, " get away from my uncle, OR I SHALL CHAIN YOU FOR EVER!" He was angry, not a boy's anger, but one that used just as much wrath, he was angry, and it dawned on him, the reason he couldn't barrow his uncles powers. He had the blood of war. Ares couldn't ever barrow, for death fallowed, and death and war were chained, Just like two hearts. THe realization hit him even as he was angry, He chained hearts together he could bind them forever. " I'm warning you>" he said, 

Hypnose snorted " Oh what are you going to do, make me fall in love with a hand puppet? Your love is nothing compared to your mothers. CUPID." 

Eros stood drew the bow back till it Screamed and threatened to break. He was war and Love and could bind hearts. He took his stance with eyes wide open, the roses wilted and died... their vines turned into chains, and the tip became that of a heart as if it was aflame. HIs voice grew deep, as his wings and him glowed getting taller, broder of chest, eyes sharp and clear, hair a bit longer, and wings four times their size, large still fluffy, and pearled white wings. they flapped as if they were shedding water, stretched wide, like a taught bow. He growled " MY NAME IS EROS, AND I AM THE GOD, WHO WILL BRING YOU TO YOUR KNEES." he let the arrow fly and it sang like lovers revenge, as he plunged deep with in the chest, of Hypnos. 

Hypnos flew at him, but went to his knees as pain errupted in his chest he screamed " what is this feeling " he screamed in utter pain and horror.

Eros grinned " its called LOVE bitch " he said putting his foot down on hypnos's back " Now ware should I send its twin Little creature? You were once a twin... a brother " he said " so ware should I send its twin. little creature." he snarled " How dare, you make a mockery of the gods.... of war of life and death how dare you stand before love and treat it like a joke, Love is sweet gentle and kind, as it is cruel and uncaring " he said. HIs wings fluffing in agitation.

Loki turned white as a ghost, as he shifted into a huge crow, getting gods out of harms way. For he could see who was walking up the steps. Things died because of that glare alone.

Hell snarled as he came up the steps of the mount much the regle queen " Who DARES Steel from me?" he snapped " who dares harm my big brothers... " she growled, waiting. All the living cowered, for her wrath wasn't fair or just. 

Eros grinned and notched the arrow, " I found you a life mate isn't that great little creature?" he sneared " I hope you have lots of fun " 

Hypnos begged, and pleaded at the mercy of Eros.

Eros laughed " Shut up little creature, for I"m Eros, God of Sudden love, un-breaking love, and True love " he glared " There are some things more cruel then death itself.... " he smiled " and honestly.... the only god I find pathetic is you " he said, as he let the arrow fly into Hells heart.

Loki " Oh dear, as her father, I don't know whether to be happy for my princess, or horrified for his safety, but on another hand, if she kills him, all is fair in love and war." 

Hell giggled " awe I'll forgive you little one " she said her chains of pure ice wrapping around his ankles " my sweet little creature, so cuddly we are awe look you scream so wonderfully " she said as she dragged him back down to her domain, legends later would be told of how Hypnos claw marks could still be seen threw the thrown room, down the side of the mountain and all the way home, him screaming for help as it went on quite def years. Despite Hessy's best efforts those claw marks of him being dragged off would remain for all eternity. 

Eros waved as he was being drug off, the boney creatures made a move to advance, and he looked at them cocked an eye brow and simply knocked another arrow, " I can make you all shitting rainbows, and you all can be Omo's bitches. " he grinned " they could use some more bitches " he muse " so be good little death things, and sort yourselves in hell." he snapped

Death laid there, staring up at the sky, wondering what just happened, and if they could even get up. When his brother Ares loomed over him,

Ares cocked his head " what you doing?" 

Death as Rhiannon came to his side her hands working to heal him " Star gazing you should try it some time... I hear its good for your health."

Hades knocked him upside his head " he's hurt dip shit " he said " come on, I think I can patch you and me up the best we can, and no I doubt anyone will want to cuddle us because were scary men, who smell of death questions non ok " he said dragging the god of war bitterly by the ear.

Eros pounced Hessy, and by pounce, it was more of a snuggling check to see if the big man was ok snuggle huggle of warmth. Hessy wasn't too bad, but Eros managed some how to produce little heart shaped bandages and kissy mark bandages and began to put them on every single cut scrape, and what not he could find, before curling up in the big mans arms and passing out like he was still a little boy.

Dite sniffeled coming over with Hera " they grow up so fast "

Hera " it took him nearly A millennium for him to grow up " she huffed " its a bout damn time.

Fen who was bleeding from his face, arms and such had managed to shift to a man, and catch a specific sneaky god.


	20. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do have fans, well, keep an eye on me, as you might find other stories, and you might enjoy them ( granted this is my only story right this second of this posting give me a bit keep watch you just might find something else under my name)

Epilogue the day after.

It went in a blur.. The chaining of the god Zeus his trial, went quickly, seeing the god in chains, and the fact that he had unleashed a monster who could have ended everything, ment well, it wasn't pretty. 200 accounts of either rape, or cheating, was reported by hera including several graphic stories of how he'd treated her. Hessy had even spoken up in just as much horrific detail about his abuse by the god as a kid. Hades and Ares both spoke about how he degraded their little brother, had unjustly accused them for minor things, and basically made everyone's stay in the underworld obnoxious. The account of his crimes kept climbing, grand theft of souls was also included. The punishment as soon as both the sun and the moon, reported exactly WHO, had started the whole cupid thing. None of the gods were very amused about that one, and so it was decided with out anyone opposing that Zeus would go to the PIT, after his exaction. which happened the day after the battle.

In the next breath, Death to his credit had tried but failed miserably as he was appointed King. Honestly he wasn't sure about that, but it was thankfully Hera's suggestion that since he didn't have a house on Olympus and that Zeus and him alone had made stupid rules, that he could abolish all of it. Including the need to stay on the mount. Which was right up his ally. 

Hera was gleefully a widow and loved Every moment of it. She couldn't wait to start dating. By noon of that day.

Hades had found Phessy in his bed that morning, as she had gotten tired, and well it was a comfy bed, when he had gotten home from the battle, needless to say, he was snuggled in her sleep much to his enjoyment. She also had made him breakfast, and actually wanted to explore the underworld some. 

Eros was getting lessons on how not to trip over his wings, adult wings were so annoying. More so since he completely went from a kid past puberty faster then the speed of light. He kinda had a healthy interest in girls. 

Dite was happy as can be, her baby boy was handsome, still liked his mommy, and well Hessy looked studly with all them cute little bandages on him, the handsome devil. 

Fen, had to stay on the mount poor puppy had to many boo boos. Wasn't to happy about it all, but enjoyed having to show his two brats around the mount. 

Snake, was sick, due to his allergy of necromancers. Curled up a sniffling snaky at the foot of the mountain, sneezing. the poor big baby. 

Loki had a twisted ankle, a pulled shoulder muscle and the case of the overly protective daddy syndrom because his adorable babies were all hurtid. 

Morgana kept giggling and fallowing him around to make sure they weren't cuddled to death. 

Rhiannon took the afternoon to sit and plug any damaged, loos, and broken feathers out of death's wings, there was enough to make a feather pillow. Which some people actually thought of doing. 

Ares had taken the after noon to finish his boy's boat, and made plans that the three dudes Father daddy and joint son all go out fishing. The fishing trip ended up in Eros scratching his head, how Ares could fall asleep sitting on the fish hooks, and how Hessy managed to not get a single darn bite.. Eros caught dinner, and both men were kinda confused as to why the love god, was so good at fishing. They were all females. the smaller ones were thrown back, male fish attacked, but that resulted in them being in the boat and gasping for air. 

The gods went to different tasks, allowing themselves to have a day. To make the screams and cries of pain a distant memory. 

mean while.

Omo grinned He liked this world, and they noted it all though weird and not falling into the great plan of things most worlds fell into, this was the world she liked best. He flitted threw the sky, making cute rainbows in the light Crystals were awesome in this regard, opals they crafted, and he played like every adorably cute Omo should. Happily making the world suffer from crafting herpes, because everything was better with glitter, after all he was the reason this world had stars, omo was cute and fuzzy as she smiled. Wanting to see first hand the next story to come to pass.

~~~  
Well there you have it little ones, I hope your stay with me was fun, I lord midnight will return you now. Oh, don't cry, I know which worlds you all came from, and this world has many more stories to tell you. You can come back little ones, you all ways can come back, and watch this story, but there are many more to come little one, many more to come. Prehaps my sweet ones, Ace might show you the story and I'll bake cookies. Prehaps, or I"ll tell the story again and he can bake cookies, he is a built in timer. Ha ha, jokes aside, see you around little humans, see you around. Until next time, Good by for this is, 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, not sure what my upload scheduled will be, but we'll see, see you all in chapter two.


End file.
